My Missing Love
by BadButt94
Summary: 10 years after Naruto's mysterious disappearance, he's back with new powers, abilities, and with almost no memories. Can he rely on Sasuke's help? Or will their failure end Naruto's life? NaruSasu. Yaoi. Future Mpreg. Warnings Inside.
1. What Have I Done?

**My Missing Love**

**Summary: **10 years after Naruto's mysterious disappearance, he's back with new powers, abilities, and with almost no memories. Can he rely on Sasuke's help? Or will their failure end Naruto's life? NaruSasu. Yaoi. Future Mpreg.

**Overall Warnings: **Mentions and hints of rape, but I will not show it. Future Mpreg. Yaoi. Violence. Cussing. Murder.

**Chapter 1: What Have I Done?**

**Warnings: **Murder. Violence.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Age: 5**

"_Where is he?"_ I thought as I waited for my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, to meet me at the park. He's been my best friend since we were in diapers. He's six now, making him one year older than me. I'm so jealous. He'll be an adult before I will. He's so lucky. Our parents have been friends since they were in the Academy. That's where Naruto and I are going next year.

His daddy, Minato Namikaze, is the Hokage while my dad, Fugaku Uchiha, is the leader of the Konoha Police Forces. They're both so cool. Naruto and I love watching them train and fight together. One day… we'll be even stronger than them. Naruto said that he wants to be Hokage, just like his dad. I wanna be ANBU, just like Itachi.

Our mommies are really good friends too. Every day, when Godmother Kushina would come over to see my mommy, Mikoto, she'd bring Naruto and we'd play with all of my stuffed animals and his favorite stuffed fox. I like having him around. He told me that I was like his brother, since he didn't have one. I live with my mommy, my daddy, my older brother, Itachi, and my Uncle Orochimaru. He's so nice to Naruto and me. He always gives us candy and shows us cool jutsus. He's the coolest uncle ever.

While waiting for Naruto to come, I hopped on the swings and started to swing lightly. _"The park's boring without Naruto here."_

I gasped when I was suddenly pushed off the swing. I shook my hair free of the dirt before turning to see Naruto laughing at me. "Haha. You should've heard your scream. You sounded like a girl, S'uke."

"That wasn't very nice Naru." I pouted with my arms crossed.

"Oh come on, S'uke. I'll give you an Underdog if you stop being mad at me." Naruto smiled.

"Alright!" I smiled back.

I hopped back on the swing and gripped the chain. Naruto grabbed the bottom of the chains before running under the swing, allowing me to fly high into the air. We pushed each other on the swing while we waited for our other friends to meet us at the park.

The first to come was Sakura and Ino. I don't really like them because they're always trying to be around me when I just wanna play with Naruto. And besides… girls are icky. After them Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, came. Besides me, Kiba is Naruto's other best friend. I don't like him. He acts just like Sakura when Naruto's around. Next were Choji and Shikamaru. They're best friends too, although I wonder why. All Shikamaru does is sleep, and all Choji does is eat. But whatever makes them happy. Neji came later and brought his cousin, Hinata with him. I think she's weird. She doesn't really talk and she faints all the time when Naruto talks to her. She's icky too. Shino, Lee, and TenTen were the last to arrive. Lee has a lot of energy, just like Naruto. I think something's wrong with him. Shino is kind of like Hinata, except he's cooler and not icky at all. He has a whole bunch of really cool bugs to show us every time we see him. TenTen is still icky, but not as much as the other girls. She likes to join in when we throw mud, worms, or wrestle. She's ok, but I'll never tell her that.

Once everyone finally came to the park we had a lot of fun. Naruto's Aunt Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya watched us as we swung on the swings, slide down the slide, play tag, red light green light, and hide-n-go-seek. I like playing with Naruto, but I love it when everyone comes together to play.

…

…

…

It was sundown when all of the kids finally left. Aunt Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya walked Naruto and me to my house before heading home.

"We're home!" Naruto cheered as he busted through the door.

"You could hear you coming a mile away, son." Godfather Minato smiled as he hugged us. "Did you two have fun with all of your little friends?"

"Yeah. We played all kind of games and swung on the swings, oh and Shino showed us some more of his really cool bugs." I smiled.

"That's great, honey. Dinner's not ready yet. Why don't you guys go play in your room until we call you."

"Ok Mom. Come on Naruto, let's go see if Itachi will tell us another ANBU story." I smiled as I dragged him to Itachi's room.

"Itachi! Itachi!" We called.

When we came into his room, Itachi was taking his ANBU armor off. "Yes little brothers?" He smiled while ruffling our hair.

"Big brother, we wanna hear another one of your awesome ANBU stories." I smiled while jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah Itachi. Pretty please with sugar on the top."

"Not right now, but I promise I will tell you one story right before Godmother Kushina and Godfather Minato takes Naruto home, ok?"

"OK!" Naruto and I cheered before Itachi ruffled our hair again.

"Why don't you guys go play in Sasuke's room, but you better be on the lookout because… _**I HEARD THE BOOGIEMAN IS ON THE LOOSE!**_" Itachi growled, pretending to be the Boogieman, while he chased us out of his room.

We ran all the way into my room, locked the door, and panted the whole time as we slid to the floor. "Your brother is the coolest." Naruto cheered.

"I know."

…

…

…

"I'm not being the princess." I huffed with my arms crossed.

"But you have to, S'uke."

"Why should I?" I glared at him.

"Because you're the girliest and youngest out of the two of us."

"Am not Naru. You're only saying that because you're the oldest and because you don't bathe."

"Yes I do. My last bath was five days ago!"

"My point exactly… I'm not being the princess."

"If you be the princess… I'll do whatever you say for the rest of the week." He begged.

"Ohhhh. I like being in charge. Ok, I'll do it!" I cheered before climbing on top of my bed.

Naruto took eight of my toys and placed them in front of my bed. Those are the bad guys. When Naruto gave me the signal, I started to act like a princess trapped in a tower. Just like all of the princesses in the stories Mom and Godmother Kushina would read us.

"Help me Naruto! Save me from all of the big bad monsters!"

"Don't worry Princess Sasuke, Hokage Naruto will save you!" He yelled before attacking each stuffed animal. "Oh no! There are too many! Looks like Hokage Naruto needs the help of his trusty fox. Come Kyuubi, we have a princess to save!"

"_**What are you two doing?"**_

"Hi Uncle Orochimaru!" Both Naruto and I yelled before running to hug his legs.

"Hi Naruto and Sasuke. So, what are you two doing in here?" He smiled.

"I'm Princess Sasuke."

"And I'm Hokage Naruto with my trusty fox, Kyuubi! We're pretending, just like the characters in all of the story books that Mom and Godmother Mikoto read to us at night." Naruto smiled.

"That's wonderful guys, but I need to speak with Princess Sasuke for a little bit."

"Awe, but Uncle Oro. I was about to be rescued." I whined.

"You can get rescued after I'm done talking to you." He smiled before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Besides, it's a surprised for Naruto and you don't wanna ruin it, right Sasuke?"

"I'll be right back, Naru."

"Hurry back. It won't be the same without Princess Sasuke."

Uncle Oro led me into the hallway before shutting my door so that Naruto couldn't hear. "You love your Uncle Oro, right?" I nodded. "And you'd do anything for me, right?" I nodded again. "Ok, well can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "Well I've heard that Godmother Kushina and Godfather Minato were planning on giving something special to Naruto, but they wanted me to give it to him instead. But I can't do it alone so I need your help."

"Sure Uncle Oro. I'll do anything." I smiled.

"Good. Now after dinner, I want you to bring Naruto down to the basement. I want you to distract him by playing a game while I get everything setup. Can you do that for me?"

"You can count of me, Uncle!"

"Good. Now go back in there and get rescued by Hokage Naruto and Kyuubi. But remember… it's a secret."

I nodded before running back into my room. "What did Uncle Orochimaru talk to you about?"

I just smiled while shaking my head. "It's a secret."

…

…

…

After dinner, I did what Uncle Orochimaru told me to do. We went into the basement and waited for my uncle to tell us what to do. "Ok guys, we're going to play a little game called Hide-n-Seek."

"We know how to play that!" Naruto cheered.

"Good. Ok Sasuke. I want you to count while Naruto and I "hide". Ok?"

"Ok Uncle Orochimaru." I walked over to the wall and covered my eyes while they hid. "8…9…10! Ready or not here I come!" I called. I started to walk around the almost dark and large basement. "Where are they?"

"**AHHHH!"**

"Naruto?" I ran to the furthest part of the basement to see that there was a door there. "Where does this lead?"

"**AHHH!"**

Without thinking about anything else I opened the door to see a naked Naruto strapped to a table with my uncle hovering over him and a giant red chakra cloud filling the room. **"NARUTO? UNCLE OROCHIMARU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NARU?"**

"_**I'm making him better, Little Sasuke. The minute I saw this boy, I knew he was special enough to seal the almighty Nine-Tailed Kyuubi inside of him."**_

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it was bad. "I'm telling on you." As quickly as I could I tried to run to the basement door. But before I could get there, snakes wrapped around my body and brought me down hard onto the floor. I tried to move, but couldn't. So, I did the next best thing… I screamed. **"MOM! DAD! ITACHI! HELP! SOMEONE~!" **I was cut off when I felt a snake's tail cover my mouth.

"_**You're not going or saying anything. Now be a good boy and stay there while Uncle Orochimaru finishes his experiment."**_ I couldn't do anything. I was helpless as I watched my uncle hurt my best friend. The chakra cloud started to quickly disappear into Naruto's body. I cried harder every time Naruto screamed louder. My eyes widen when I saw the chakra cloud make a scary face before finally disappearing into Naruto's body. _**"SUCCESS! IT IS COMPLETE! Now, it's time for the final process."**_ I watched as my uncle placed Naruto's body into a glass container. In the container, Naruto's body was completely covered with wires before strange blue liquid filled the container. _**"Sleep tight, my little prodigy." **_

"**OROCHIMARU!" **I turned my head to see my and Naruto's family standing in the basement. Godfather Minato looked at me before glaring hard at Orochimaru. _**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON AND SASUKE?"**_

"_**Naruto is now a part of my success collection. Inside of your son's body, dear Lord Hokage, is the most powerful of all demons." **_Orochimaru's laugh reminded me of the scary laugh that all the bad guys did in my stories.

"_**OROCHIMARU! HOW DARE YOU SEAL THE KYUUBI INSIDE OF OUR SON!" **_Godmother Kushina screamed with tears in her eyes.

"_**It doesn't matter now. There is nothing you can do to save him. Unless… you want to be foolish enough to take me on~"**_ Before anyone knew what happened, Orochimaru disappeared before reappearing behind Godmother Kushina. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Orochimaru run a blade through her chest. I was so scared. _**"That is… if you think your men enough to do it."**_

"**KUSHINA!"** Godfather Minato looked so sad as he held Godmother Kushina in his arms. She wasn't moving and I couldn't feel her charka anymore. I think she's dead. _**"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, OROCHIMARU!"**_

Godfather Minato charged at Orochimaru with his Rasengan. Orochimaru managed to dodge it and hit him in the side. My daddy and Itachi used their swords when they attacked. I kept crying as I saw my Uncle Orochimaru, the same uncle who smiled at and took care of Naruto and me, kill my Godfather, daddy, and big brother. I tried to inch away from the pool of blood coming towards me. I tried to scream for my mommy to run as I saw Orochimaru walk to her.

"_**What's the matter little sis? Scared…? You should be…"**_ I think I could feel him smirking.

"_His voice and smirks makes me shiver."_

"Why did you do this brother? What caused you to do this?" My mommy sounded scared.

"_**Revenge. You see, little sister, dear old Mommy and Daddy valued more than they ever had me. I strived to become what they wanted me to be. All you had to do was be born. I resented you since the moment you were discovered."**_

"That's a lie. Our parents loved you just as much I did."

"_**They wanted nothing to do with me. I was too much of a failure in their eyes. The only reason I was EVER included in family matters was because YOU requested for me to join. The only reason I stayed in that house was because YOU wanted me there. They let me stay because YOU wanted me to. I must thank you for being the only who gave a damn about me, but I still resented you because you had them in the palm of your hands and didn't even know it."**_

"If you hated me so much, why didn't you just kill me instead of hurting the boys? They have nothing to do with this. They are innocent. Why are you hurting them?"

"_**Simple. I've been planning for years on how to get my revenge and show the world what this 'failure' could do. Then it hit me. Why not tame the Nine Tails and use it to take over the world. A cliché plan? Yes, but there's a difference. I don't have anyone to stop me. Once I captured the Kyuubi, all I had to do was seal it inside of someone who I could use as a tool. I thought maybe Sasuke. But since he will already posse the Sharingan, he'll be too much of a threat. That's when I turned my attention to Naruto. The only thing special about him is that his father is, was, the Hokage. When he sees Sasuke getting stronger and leaving him behind, Naruto will realize that too. I'm only helping him feel like he actually has a purpose in this forsaken world. Is that too much to ask?"**_

I've never seen my mommy cry like this before. I think she was even more scared than me. "You're sick." She whispered.

"_**That maybe true, but it doesn't change what will happen. And since you now know my plans… You're going to have to die. Tell Mommy and Daddy that I said hi, will ya."**_ After he said that, Uncle Orochimaru ran his sword through my mommy's chest. I cried harder when her dead body fell to the floor. There was no one left except Naruto, Orochimaru and me. I felt the snakes around my body disappear, but I didn't move. I couldn't. Everyone I loved died and Naruto's trapped in that glass container. _**"Stay there Sasuke." **_I heard Orochimaru say. _**"I'm going to tell the police about what happened here, but it'll all be a lie. You are not to speak a word of this to ANYONE. You are too important to this experiment for me to kill, but if you disobey me in ANY way… I won't hesitate to show you just how far I will take punishing you without killing you."**_

I saw Orochimaru leave the basement, but didn't move. My eyes moved to the glass container that held my best friend in it. I felt weak and helpless. My family is dead and Naruto was trapped. I laid on the cold floor only thinking of one thing.

"_This is all my fault. Everything. Is. My. Fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."_

**Author's Note:**

**Poll Info:**

**First Poll:**

Recently, I've come to the realization that I've become obsessed with NaruSasu or Naruto all together. All of my new ideas have been for Naruto. So to kind of give myself more of a variety, I've opened this poll to ask for your opinion. I have five one-shots for the choices on the poll, obviously, ready to be typed, like I've mentioned above. I just wanted to hear from you guys first. I feel like, as an author, I wanted to get more involved with my fans/readers/reviewers. Call me sensitive. Anyway, the rules for this poll are: You have until June 20th, 2011 to decide the winner for the top two one-shots. You can choose up to two choices. Now, if you pay attention, there will be an 'Other' choice for you to pick. This button is for people who don't like any of the other choices and want to see me post a one-shot for another anime/manga/game/cartoon. Now the rule for that choice is, if you choose that choice, then you must provide me with the name of the anime/manga/game/cartoon and an idea for it. I'll have it ready and maybe add it onto the list of choices. Another rule is that, if you decide to choice the 'Other' choice, then you must make sure that I am familiar with said anime/manga/game/cartoon. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem since all I do is watch/read/breathe that stuff. Lol. Anyway, happy voting and remember… I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!

**Second Poll:**

In this poll I just wanted to see which couple(s) you guys found the best out of all the stories I've written. Don't worry about some of the choices. I have one-shots ready to be posted when the time is right. I will also add more couples. You can chose up to 10 couples. Also don't worry about the poll closing anytime soon. On June 21st, 2012 I will be closing the poll. Happy voting. But, since I can only put one poll at a time, this poll will be posted on June 21st, 2011.


	2. Catching Up After His Awakening

**Overall Warnings: **Mentions and hints of rape, but I will not show it. Future Mpreg. Yaoi. Violence. Cussing. Murder

**Warnings for this Chapter:** Mentions of rape, but nothing showing. Cussing.

**Author's Notes: **I am so sorry for not updating this for almost two months. I know a lot of you are wondering if I was ever going to finish this. Well you don't have to worry. I didn't just sit on my ass, update/ finish my other stories, I've been doing some rearranging and organizing. My life became a little hectic which in turn messed up my updating. But no need to worry anymore. I've done some readjusting and everything should go smoothly from now own. I will direct my attention solely on the four in-progress stories I have so far without starting a new one. I've learned my lesson. So here's the plan. During the weekdays I will be updating "Let's Only Try It Once", "My Missing Love", and "My Fighter, My Lover, My Life". The weekends will be dedicated to my "Secret Kingdom Hearts" story. Now that I'm back on track, I'll be able to finally update like I want to. So thanks to everyone who's been patient with me. I won't disappoint you any further.

Oh and for anyone who's interested, I have a brand new poll on my profile asking which couples you guys liked from any of my older, current, or upcoming stories. The winner will have either an entire story, or one-shot dedicated to them. The poll will be closing July 31st, 2012. Have fun voting. Oh and if you're also curious as to who won my last poll it was InuYasha and Final Fantasy XIII (13). For any more information on the two winners please visit my profile to find the stories. And thanks again for voting.

**On with the show!**

**Last Time on 'My Missing Love'**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Why did you do this brother? What caused you to do this?" My mommy sounded scared.

"_**Revenge. You see, little sister, dear old Mommy and Daddy valued more than they ever had me. I strived to become what they wanted me to be. All you had to do was be born. I resented you since the moment you were discovered."**_

"That's a lie. Our parents loved you just as much I did."

"_**They wanted nothing to do with me. I was too much of a failure in their eyes. The only reason I was EVER included in family matters was because YOU requested for me to join. The only reason I stayed in that house was because YOU wanted me there. They let me stay because YOU wanted me to. I must thank you for being the only who gave a damn about me, but I still resented you because you had them in the palm of your hands and didn't even know it."**_

"If you hated me so much, why didn't you just kill me instead of hurting the boys? They have nothing to do with this. They are innocent. Why are you hurting them?"

"_**Simple. I've been planning for years on how to get my revenge and show the world what this 'failure' could do. Then it hit me. Why not tame the Nine Tails and use it to take over the world. A cliché plan? Yes, but there's a difference. I don't have anyone to stop me. Once I captured the Kyuubi, all I had to do was seal it inside of someone who I could use as a tool. I thought maybe Sasuke. But since he will already posse the Sharingan, he'll be too much of a threat. That's when I turned my attention to Naruto. The only thing special about him is that his father is, was, the Hokage. When he sees Sasuke getting stronger and leaving him behind, Naruto will realize that too. I'm only helping him feel like he actually has a purpose in this forsaken world. Is that too much to ask?"**_

I've never seen my mommy cry like this before. I think she was even more scared than me. "You're sick." She whispered.

"_**That maybe true, but it doesn't change what will happen. And since you now know my plans… You're going to have to die. Tell Mommy and Daddy that I said hi, will ya."**_ After he said that, Uncle Orochimaru ran his sword through my mommy's chest. I cried harder when her dead body fell to the floor. There was no one left except Naruto, Orochimaru and me. I felt the snakes around my body disappear, but I didn't move. I couldn't. Everyone I loved died and Naruto's trapped in that glass container. _**"Stay there Sasuke." **_I heard Orochimaru say. _**"I'm going to tell the police about what happened here, but it'll all be a lie. You are not to speak a word of this to ANYONE. You are too important to this experiment for me to kill, but if you disobey me in ANY way… I won't hesitate to show you just how far I will take punishing you without killing you."**_

I saw Orochimaru leave the basement, but didn't move. My eyes moved to the glass container that held my best friend in it. I felt weak and helpless. My family is dead and Naruto was trapped. I laid on the cold floor only thinking of one thing.

"_This is all my fault. Everything. Is. My. Fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."_

**Onto Chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2: Catching Up After His Awakening**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**10 Years Later**

**Sasuke age: 15; Naruto age: 16**

"Nice job on that mission today, team." Kakashi-sensei smiled at Sakura and I as we stood in front of the Hokage's Tower.

"What now sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well… Lady Tsunade said that we won't have any missions for a week, so I suggest that you two relax for the rest of the day. We'll just meet every day by the bridge and continue training with each other until our next mission. See ya." And just like that, Kakashi Hatake disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I said nothing as I moved to make my way back home. Back to that _**monster**_.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called shyly. I turned my head to let her know that she had my attention.

When we were growing up, Sakura Haruno went through this phase of wearing only red qipao dresses, but now that we're older her outfit changed, successfully making her look like her age. Her red shirt had the same design as her qipao dresses. She also wears black wrist high gloves, knee high boots, and wrist length shorts under a pink apron type skirt. Her elbow protectors are pink to match her skirt. Before she was promoted to chunin, Sakura studied under Aunt Tsunade in the medical field. After earning her headband and new rank, Tsunade presented Sakura with a chunin tanto and red headband. She's actually a pretty girl, but defiantly not my type of person.

"I was wondering… If you wanted to go to Ichiraku's with me? You know, like on a date?" She blushed.

"Sorry Sakura, but I have… other… arrangements to attend to. But, I'll possibly take a rain check on that." I said before continuing my slow walk.

"Alright then. I'll just see you later." She said, but I wasn't really listening.

I tried to take my time getting back to my darken house, but something made my legs slightly increase their speed. I used my key to unlock the door. My stomach was almost emptied when I heard the moaning and groaning of the two occupants in the house.

"_Disgusting."_ I thought to myself as I took of my navy blue sandals and made my way upstairs.

Once inside my sanctum, I locked the door before walking over to my bed and laid down.

It's been ten years since that day Orochimaru took everything away from me. It sickens me whenever I think about how that bastard got away with murdering both Naruto and my family. Once the word was out about the death of the Hokage, his wife, the head of the Uchiha Clan and its first born got out, Tsunade immediately took over and started an investigation for the murders. When questioned about it, Orochimaru lied and said that someone broke into our house, killed everyone, except me because I was hiding, and kidnapped Naruto. But Tsunade didn't believe that load of shit for one minute. After getting me alone for a second I told her everything. She was furious, but I told her not to say anything. I was the only one who knew the truth, so Orochimaru would've put two and two together and would've come after me.

We made an agreement: If I showed her where the crime scene and Naruto was, she would keep the whole thing a secret. I waited for Orochimaru to leave before sneaking her in and taking her to the basement. I had to explain to her every gruesome detail I could remember before finally showing her Naruto's body. We couldn't see his face, because of the ropes that covered his entire body, but we knew that he was still alive in there. Tsunade became my heaven whenever I had to escape Orochimaru's wrath.

When I was around the age of seven, Orochimaru showed me a new form of punishment. Whenever I would do something 'naughty' or if he was sexually frustrated, he would turn to me for his release. I cried every time. It was because of this treatment, I had to create a cold mask to show off to the world. When I'm alone, that mask falls off and I release every tear threatening to fall every time we engages in that kind of activity, or whenever I missed Naruto. When my 13th birthday came around, my 'uncle' got a new play thing. He said that I was becoming too worn out for him. That's when he hired Kabuto. I was grateful for the white haired boy appeared because now Orochimaru left me alone… in _**that**_ way. He still verbally and physically attacks me.

Once Orochimaru was clear of any suspicion, he entrusted me with the task of watching over Naruto. I hated him even more for that, but in a way it's the rightful punishment for what I've done. _**I**_ was the one who led him down there. _**I**_ was the one who was powerless to stop Orochimaru form hurting my best friend. I blame myself for everything that happened a decade ago. I cry every time I go downstairs to check on him. I can't even see any development in his body because of all the wires surrounding his body. The only thing I can think of is how much pain I've caused myself… all because I believed that lying snake.

One the same day Orochimaru told me my duties, he also enrolled me into the Academy. I was seven then. I graduated at the age of 12 and got assigned to Team 7 along with Sakura. We were the only two man team.

I've done a lot in the past ten years, but no matter how much I tried to keep myself preoccupied… Naruto was the only thing that haunted my mind the most.

"_**You're home already, Sasuke-kun? Tell me… How was your mission?"**_ The snake man hissed from his leaning position in my threshold.

I rise onto my elbows to glare at my 'caretaker' dressed in his white robe. "It was fine, _**Uncle**_."

"_**That's great to hear, Sasuke. By the way… did you check on our dear Naruto-kun today?"**_

"I just got home. I haven't had time to." I continued to glare at him.

"_**Don't bother. You cannot see Naruto-kun tonight."**_

"And why not?" I asked as my glare intensified.

"_**I do not need to explain myself to my nephew. Just do what I said and stay away from Naruto."**_ And with that, Orochimaru closed my bedroom door.

I felt my fists clench at what Orochimaru said to me. I was supposed to be Naruto's guardian. How could he tell me to stay away from the very thing his told me to protect with my life? I knew from that moment on that I wasn't going to listen to him. Seeing Naruto at least once a day, talking to him despite knowing that he probably can't hear me, is the only thing keeping me from losing control of my anger. Tonight, after those two go to sleep, I'm going to sneak downstairs and see Naruto.

…

…

…

After a shower and dinner, I went back upstairs in my room and sat there until the house got quiet. I don't know how long I sat on my bed and listened the sickening sounds of the other two occupants in my house fuck each other's brains out. It makes me want to vomit every time I hear Kabuto's cries of ecstasy as Orochimaru makes him cum or cums within him for the millionth time. It was around midnight when they finally went to sleep. That was when I made my move.

I hopped off my bed and quietly tiptoed out of my room to the basement. It was dark so I used my fire jutsu to make a light in my hand. Even with the make shift torch It was still kind of dark, but I managed to find my way around the large basement. I felt my hand grab at the handle. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I don't know why I was so nervous. I always come down here. A shiver went up and down my spine at the ominous feeling I was receiving from beyond this door. As I took one final deep breath, I slowly opened the door and immediately released the flame from my hand.

The entire room was lit by the blue liquid that filled the container. I don't know why, but I became really disappointed when I couldn't see Naruto. I haven't seen him since that faithful day ten years ago. Over those ten years I managed to grow into an average height, leaned young man. But it made me wonder what Naruto would look like. Would he look the same? Would he age just like me? Would he even remember me? He's been 'sleeping' in there for so long anything's possible. But something did look different from yesterday. There looked as if more wires had been added into the clear capsule. Something didn't look and feel right. I reached out to touch the capsule, but when I got close enough red chakra flowed around my right hand before absorbing into my palm. I withdrew my hand and looked down. On my palm was a swirl. But it wasn't just any swirl. It was the swirl the Uzumaki clan claimed.

"_Why would that be on my hand?"_

I didn't have time to think too much about the swirl appearing before the ground started shaking. I fell to the floor, as I felt the entire house shake with a tremendous force. When I looked up, I saw the angry faces of Kabuto and my 'uncle'.

"What did you do?" Kabuto shouted before running over to the capsule and checking it quickly.

"_**You idiot! I told you to stay from down here!"**_ Orochimaru yelled before raising his hand to slap me. I flinched as I prepared for the strike, but it never came./

"_**The one who bares my mark shall become the one my everything. Our fates are sealed from this day until the end of time. Once the mark is burned into the other's skin, there will be no turning back. Our destinies are intertwined. Whatever happens to one, the other shall suffer the same fate. Once we join together, both shall be together forever. Facing the changing worlds, but never apart of the changing ourselves. Barer! Give me your name so that you shall be blessed with my existence!"**_ A strange voice called.

It was the same feeling that sent shivers down my spine earlier. Thinking back to what the voice said, I decided to answer. I pushed Orochimaru out of the way before standing on shaking legs and trembling ground.

"**SASUKE! THE ONE WHO BARES YOUR MARK! MY NAME IS SASUKE!"** I yelled at the capsule holding my best friend.

I don't know how hard I banged on the glass capsule, but after a few more bangs, the glass started to crack. We all took a few steps back before the glass completely broke and fell to the ground. Blue liquid and glass laid scattered on the ground. The same color smoke leaked out of the capsule and onto the floor. Suddenly, a large tan hand shoot out of the smoke before grabbing onto the sides of the opened container. Then another tan hand. But what shocked me the most was what came next. A head full of spiky blond head emerged. We watched in amazement as the naked figure fully stepped out o the capsule before falling on its hands and knees into the puddle of blue liquid. The figure had a well toned and full of muscles. Now where they came from, I don't know. His hair was spiked at the top, cascaded down his muscled back and pooled around him, just like the blue liquid beneath him. His fingernails and toenails looked more like claws from where I stood. The three of us held our breaths when we heard him groan as he brought a clawed tan hand to his face.

I was the first to take a step toward the male figure. I reached my hand out to touch him, but a sickly pale hand caught the back of my shirt. _**"Look at what you've done!"**_ He yelled before raising his fist. I flinched, but the hit never came.

I looked up to see that a tan hand caught his wrist and yanked me away from him before removing said wrist and flicking Orochimaru into a wall as if he was a bug. This was the first time I got a chance to see the face of the figure. He had three whisker like marks on each tan cheek. From what I could tell, the man's face made him look as if he was 16-ish. But what caught my attention was the fact that this man had bright blue eyes. These were the same blue eyes that belonged to my best friend from ten years ago.

"Naruto?" I called, catching the man's attention.

He slowly turned his head towards me with wide eyes. The small thud of Orochimaru's hand hit the ground was faintly heard as the man whispered my name. "Sasuke?"

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**Before Being Released From Capsule:**

"_Why can't I open my eyes? Why do I feel so funny? I feel so closed in. I'm so drossy, dizzy and weird. Where is my mommy and daddy? Where's Godmother Mikoto and Godfather Fugaku? Where is Itachi? Where's Sasuke? I'm so scared. Where is everyone?"_

These were all questions that swarm inside of my head as I tried to move. My body wasn't responding. It was as if something long and metal was keeping me from moving. Where ever I was, it wasn't in my or Sasuke's room. I wanna go home. I tried to search for people, but the only people I could sense were Sasuke and Uncle Orochimaru's chakra. But even those were different. It was almost as if their charka had been lengthened and changed. I couldn't explain it, but at least I knew that I wasn't totally alone.

I wonder where I am anyway. That last thing I remember was playing hid-n-go-seek with Uncle Orochimaru and Sasuke. Oh I wonder if they'll find me in here. I better stay quiet. I hate it when I lose this game. So to try and make myself disappear, I curled into a tighter ball, if that was even possible.

Everything after that, everything was like a blur. I don't remember coming out of my hiding spot. But then I heard Sasuke calling me. I turned around and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him. I was taller than him. I maybe a year older, but the last thing I remembered about Sasuke was that we were the same height. I guess I must've had a growth spurt like daddy told me I would get one day. This was so sweet. Now I can tease Sasuke about being shorter than me.

"Sasuke…? Is that you?" I asked, shocked at my new deepened voice. I just shrugged it off. "You're so short now. Haha! I'm finally hit my growth spurt. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that your teme butt cheated. Now you have to find me again." I smiled before running off. "Close your eyes and count to ten. AND NO CHEATING THIS TIME!"

I found some of my old hiding places, but was surprised when they were too small for me.

"_I guess I've grown too much."_

I finally found a nice hiding place behind Uncle Orochimaru's desk. I tried not to laugh when something tickled my feet. I looked down and saw a long trail of blond hair.

"_I wonder who's this is?"_

I yanked on it and found that it was attached to my head.

"_How could this hair be mine? My hair isn't that long."_

I stared at the hair in my hands before looking up to see a worried Sasuke standing before me. "You found me." I pouted as I released the hair from my grasp.

"Naruto… Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. Are _**you**_ ok? You're the one acting weird." I said as I poked him in his forehead, just like Itachi used to do to us.

"Naruto…? How old are you?" Sasuke asked with a shaking voice.

"What do you mean 'How old am I?' I'm six. A year older than you."I answered.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Sasuke asked before stepping closer.

"I remember you, me and Uncle Orochimaru playing Hide-n-Go-Seek. Which you cheated at." I grinned.

"Come on Naruto… Let's go up to m room." Sasuke said before pulling me with him.

I was very confused when I felt cool air blowing on my lower parts. I looked down and blushed. "Sasuke…? Why am I naked and why is my hair really long?"

"I'll explain later."

…

…

…

I sat on the floor when Sasuke brushed and braided my new long hair into a long braid that reached the floor. He handed me a robe to put on while he finished my hair. Sasuke sighed as he went over to his dresser to hand me some clothes.

"Here. Try these."

I nodded my head before trying on the clothes. Because of my growth spurt I could no longer fit Sasuke's clothes, so he gave me some of Uncle Orochimaru's clothing. They weren't too tight, but they weren't too loose.

"Ok Sasuke. I'm dressed. Now… Can you please talk to me?"

"Naruto…. You're not 6, but instead 16. Ten years have passed A lot of things have changed."

I sucked my teeth before folding my arms. "You're messing with me." Was all I said, but his expression never changed. "Right, Sasuke?"

…

…

…

When I woke the next day, I was excited. Today we were supposed to be meeting the others for another fun day at the park. I Sasuke was still sleeping, so I decided to go ahead of him. I got dressed, still trying to adjust to my new growth spurt, and headed out the door. I ran into the village and got the feeling that something had changed, but ignored and continued running until I saw two girls. One had blond hair while the other had pink hair.

"_I know who they are!"_

I smiled brightly as I ran up to them. "Sakura-chan! Ino-chan!"

They turned around with wide eyes. They stared at me like they saw a ghost or something. "Naruto…?" They called.

"Hey guys!"

Sakura walked up to me before putting her hands on my cheeks. "Naruto… Is that really you?"

I didn't answer her question. "Sakura-chan. You're short too."

"It really is you." She cried before Ino and she hugged my waist.

"_**What are you two doing?" **_ I heard someone call.

I looked over see Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino. They all looked different. Older, but I was still taller.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I smiled at them while removing Sakura from me.

"Kiba… It's really Naruto." She continued to cry.

"Sakura~"

"Just look at him Kiba. It really is Naruto."

"_**What's going on here?"**_

I turned my head to see Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee coming toward us.

"Sakura thinks that this guy is Naruto." Kiba said.

"It really is Naruto! Neji! You know that it's Naruto, right?" It sounded as if Sakura was throwing a tantrum. I wonder what her mom would say if she found out.

"Hey Neji! Your hair got longer too." I continued to smile. "What are you guys staring at me for. Come on. Let's go to the park and play with mud and worms and stuff. I didn't get enough yesterday!" I cheered before seeing Sasuke running up to us. "Hey guys! Let's play tag! Sasuke's it!" I yelled before running toward the Hokage Tower. But when I got there, I found a big surprise. My dad wasn't in the office, but my Aunt Tsunade was.

"What are you doing here? And where's my dad?" I asked. My aunt just stared at me before running to give me a big hug with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong with everyone. You guys act like I've been gone for years or something."

"That's because you have." She sighed.

"What are you talking about? And where are my mommy and daddy?"

"Naruto… I have some bad news… You might wanna sit down." She said as she led me over to my dad's chair.

"What is it?"

…

…

…

"It can't be! You're lying!" I yelled as I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but~"

My Aunt Tsunade was interrupted when Sasuke entered the room. "Sasuke!" I got up and ran over to my best friend before hugging him tightly. "Please Sasuke… Please tell me that it's not true… Please Sasuke… our parents and Itachi can't be dead… **PLEASE SASUKE! SPEAK TO ME! ANSWER ME PLEASE! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME?**" I yelled as loud as my lungs allowed me to.

Neither Sasuke or Tsunade moved or said anything. They both looked as if they were going to cry. I wished Sasuke would say something. Anything. I wanted him to tell me that everything Tsunade said was fake and that our parents and Itachi was safe and sound somewhere in the village. But Sasuke didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my chest. With the silence in the room… more and more tears spilled from my eyes.


	3. Duties Realized

**Warnings for This Chapter:** Crying. Violence. Depressed Naruto. Pain. Abuse. Out of control Naruto. Enraged Naruto. OC Naruto and Sasuke.

**Chapter 3: Duties Realized**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Take this to Naruto-kun and make sure he eats it this time. I don't want my most important project to waste away in his room." Orochimaru commanded as he handed me a tray of food. I turned to walk away, but stopped when he spoke again. "You'll get your food later on. Despite what has happened, you are still in charge of watching and protecting over Naruto-kun. Especially in his state of mind. And if you're worried about that don't be. Kabuto and I are working on a way to fix that." He smirked menacingly, causing shivers to shot their way through my entire body.

I walked upstairs and knocked at his door. "Naruto?"

"…"

"It's me. Sasuke."

"… … Come in." He mumbled from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door with one hand before closing it behind me. He was sitting by the windowsill. His head was resting on his folded arms, his beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done over the past two days. The spiked part of his hair was even more spiked and crazier than usual while most of his long hair started coming undone from its braid. Even his natural sun-kissed skin was turning pale. He stopped caring what happened to him. He's reacting the way a six year would act when delivered horrible news such as this. The saddest part was that, in his mind, he was still a six year old boy. It made me sad to see him in this condition. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was my fault. In the back of my mind I tried convincing myself that this would've happened even if I didn't lead Naruto into the basement that day. But at the end of the day… I still blame myself for speeding up the process.

"I brought you some food." I mumbled.

"… … I'm not hungry… …"

"You have to eat something. You have to keep your strength up. You can't starve yourself. It's not healthy." I said with concern in my voice.

"What's the point? Both of our parents and Itachi are dead. Without them… It's pointless to keep living." Naruto answered with tears hanging on the corners of his eyes. I watched as his shoulders started to shake before he put his head in his arms. "I miss everyone!" He cried.

I felt tears burning my eyes, but held them back. _"I was the reason Naruto cried. It was all my fault. I didn't want him to know. I wish I could've kept Naruto safe from the truth, but deep down I knew that it would only hurt him more if he didn't know."_

Trying to find ways to distract me, I turned to the dresser and spotted the brush Auntie Kushina used to try and tame Naruto's hair a decade ago. "Come here Naruto. I need to fix your hair since you're not going to."

He didn't move, so I moved to stand behind him. I took down the rest of his hair before using the brush to comb through the knots and his blond mane. The further down his hair I went, the more I had to step back. His hair was so long that it was only an inch or two from touching the ground, but long enough to pool around him when he sat down. I brushed his spikes, but they just popped back up in its original style. I started to laugh.

"Remember when Auntie Kushina used to brush your hair and got frustrated when it wouldn't stay down?" I laughed, but stopped when Naruto didn't respond. "Look. I know you're sad about our parents' and Itachi's death, but you can't be sad forever. You have me~"

"And Uncle Orochimaru?"

My breath hitched at his name. Suddenly every memory from the past painful decade came running through my mind. "Yeah… And Uncle Orochimaru too…"

…

…

…

For the next few days I've been trying everything I can to get Naruto to come out of his room. I tried to suggest things that we used to do, but Naruto refused to come out. He would remain confide in his room for most of the days. He wouldn't even come out for food. He was starting to scare me. Orochimaru and I would be the only ones allowed in his room. I would brush his hair and talk to him. But that's all we did. He's been depressed. He hasn't said a word. It makes me wonder if he will ever return to normal.

I still remember the day I saw Orochimaru in Naruto's room the second day. I was going to suggest that Naruto and I play tag in the back yard, but when I walked in Orochimaru was holding Naruto as he cried. He was whispering soothing words in the blond's ears as he rubbed circles into his quivering back. It looked as if Orochimaru had transformed into the uncle Naruto and I came to love, but when I looked closer I could see the smirk the long haired demon sported and that's when I knew… Orochimaru was just as sneaky as any other snake around.

Tonight, nothing was different. Naruto refused to come out and eat like normal. No one questioned it. So I just went to bed. Naruto didn't need protecting tonight. I went into my room and stripped myself down to my boxers before putting on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I climbed into bed and allowed myself to drift off to sleep. I had the usual nightmares I've been having since I was five. It would start off as the murdering of my parents, godparents, and older brother before switching to the touching _**he **_would do when the moon was high. I woke up in a cold sweat, but or a different reason this time. I could sense that something wasn't right. I threw off the covers before hopping out of bed. Suddenly, I could hear snarling and growling. I moved to press myself against the wall behind my bed. That's when I heard the beast like noises getting louder.

"_Naruto?"_

"Ahhh!" I hissed in pain as I looked at the symbol on my hand. It was glowing orange and burning into my palm. "What the hell is going on?"

Without a second thought, I rushed out of my room and busted through Naruto's door. Naruto was hunched over in the fettle position with his hands on his head. His body was trembling under his black t-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. I could hear the menacing snarls and growls coming from my best friend.

"Naruto?" I called but received nothing but more snarls and growls.

I reached out to try and touch him, but jumped back when red chakra began to form around his entire body. His snarls and growls turned into screams of pain and agony. My heart stopped. Those were the same screams Naruto yelled when Orochimaru first put the Kyuubi into him. I tried to reach out to him, but the red chakra engulfed my hand. I yanked it back and stared at the brown spots on my hand. I hissed at the burning sensation tingling through my hand. My head shot up when I heard Naruto's screams get louder. Inside of the chakra flame, I could see Naruto's clothes be chard off stich by stich. His claws and fangs grew slightly longer. His hair came undone from its braid and began to spike out to look more like a lion's mane than the long flowing locks I've been brushing for the past few days. The last thing I saw was his whisker-like scars become rough and jagged.

"**NARUTO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"** I tried to yell over his terrifying screams.

"_**It's the Kyuubi!"**_ I turned around to see Kabuto and Orochimaru standing in the doorway.

"The Kyuubi is doing this?" Orochimaru asked as he moved to stand beside me.

"Yes! Since Naruto has been sleeping for ten years, his body, mind and chakra hasn't had time to gradually accept and properly combine the two beings together! That was our mistake! We thought that if we let Naruto sleep than the results would be the same, but apparently we were wrong! Now the process of combining Naruto and the Kyuubi together is hitting Naruto's being all at once! We need to get him stable before he becomes a bigger threat!" Kabuto explained over Naruto's screams.

We all turned our head toward Naruto when he stopped screaming. The red chakra moved to the base of his feet and hands before Naruto stood the balls of his feet. He didn't move, but if you look closely you can see that he was still breathing. I could feel everyone in the room tense at Naruto's statue like stance. I practically had to strain to hear Naruto breathing. I was the first to move. I took a step forward while reaching out with my hand.

"Naruto?" I called, causing his head to jerk toward me.

I jumped back when my onyx eyes were captured by his blood red eyes with a black slit as his pupil. His jaw was clenched, showing his elongated white fangs. He looked as if he was a deranged barbarian. And the fact that he was completely naked didn't help the situation.

I was about to call out to him again, but couldn't when I had to jump out o the way when Naruto launched himself at us. Orochimaru and I jumped out of the way, but Kabuto was the one who got tackled. Kabuto kept Naruto at a distance as the enraged blond tried to bite him. Using all of his strength, Kabuto was able to hurl Naruto into the wall behind him before joining us in his room.

"Kyuubi has taken over Naruto and is now on a rampage! Sasuke! You have to lead him into the basement! Lord Orochimaru and I will be getting things ready to put Naruto to sleep again for another week! Try not to die!" And with that the two teleported out of the room.

"_I can't believe that those bastards left me here!"_

**SNARL, GROWL**

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Naruto growling at me. He was standing on the balls of his feet again and looked like he was getting ready to attack again. I tensed my muscles while trying to keep my feet grounded. He jumped at me again, but I sidestepped him and watched as he landed on his bed, tearing at the sheets in an attempt to escape them.

While he was distracted, I used that as a chance to put my plan to lure Naruto to the basement into action. "Hey Naruto!" I yelled, causing him stop all actions and poke his head out of the sheets. "Bet your slow ass can't catch me!" I yelled before hauling ass to the basement.

"_I must be crazy!"_I yelled in my head as I ran through the house.

I wasn't looking back, but I knew that Naruto was chasing me all over the house, scratching walls and knocking things over that were in his way. When we finally reached the basement Kabuto lead me to the room Naruto's capsule was in from the first time. I stood in front of said capsule, contemplating if I was ready to put Naruto back into that thing. But when I came face to face with an enraged Naruto… I knew that it was decision time. He was watching my every movement. I stood completely still. I was tensed and ready to move out of Naruto's way when he attacked. We stood off against each other before Naruto suddenly launched himself at me. I moved out of the way just in time to have him crash into the capsule. Right when he turned right side up, Kabuto used a jutsu to wrap him in more metal tube-like ropes covering his entire being again before closing it and filling it with bright blue liquid.

I sighed in relief and sadness. Once again I had to be the one who caused Naruto pain. At least this way it'll help ease his pain. Right when I turned around, Orochimaru smacked me across the face with his lone wrist, causing me to collide with Naruto's capsule.

"_**This is your fault!" **_My guardian sneered as he glared at me. I turned my head to face him with a glare and a hand on my redden cheek. _**"Because of you, my experiment maybe a failure! You've managed to undo ten years worth of research and studying within five minutes! I told your ass to stay away from here, but could you do that? No! And you know why? It's because you were always a dumbass from the beginning! Naruto was always more advanced than you, despite being a year older! You're a weak failure and that's all you'll ever amount to!"**_ Orochimaru yelled at me. I only continued to glare at him while the pain in my cheek turned into a dull ache. _**"Get comfortable because this is where you'll be sleeping for the next week. The only time you're allowed out of here is when you have to leave or your team and to retrieve your food. This is your punishment for being the royal screw up you are."**_ He growled before turning to leave with Kabuto in tow. I slide to the floor and hugged my knees. I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't cry. I didn't deserve to. The only thing I could do was sit in front of Naruto's prison and watch over him… That was the only thing I could do without royally fucking up.

…

…

…

**One Week Later**

Today marks the one week mark since I helped put Naruto back into that capsule. The blue liquid was my only light source at night after Orochimaru turned the power off. The first night I spent the night down here, I managed to pull out the old cot, blankets, and pillow that my mom kept stored down here for when the house gets packed with our relatives. It wasn't what I was used to but it had to do until Naruto finally awoke.

I was gone most of the day, because of missions and training, but when I came back home I shared my memories with Naruto. I don't know if he could hear me or not but it made the burden on my shoulders feel lighter. I told them about everyone. How Shino got a bug to crawl up Kiba's noes, Lee and Neji's all-out brawl to prove who was the better fighter, Ino and Sakura's fight over the newest female Shinobi boots. I also told him about our most recent mission, going around the village and cleaning it up. It was boring, but everyone told jokes and played around, so it wasn't all bad. The only thing that hurt me was when everyone asked where Naruto was. I had to think on my feet. I lied and said that he was at home, resting, because he was sick. It wasn't a whole lie, but there was more lie than truth.

Today was the only day I got to stay home. We didn't have a mission or had to train, because Kakashi had a mission of his own. I hated it. The only thing that kept me from dying of boredom was Naruto. I didn't really talk to him, but he gave me a lot to think about. Time seemed to run slower than a snail v. a turtle race. Hours turned into minutes while minutes turned into painfully slow seconds. I thought the clock would stop if it went any slower. The only time I was allowed out of the basement was when it was time for me to eat. Orochimaru gave me my plate before sending me back downstairs. He didn't look or really knowledge me, which was fine by me. I hated the snake with every fiber of my being anyhow.

I wanted Naruto out of his prison now, but I couldn't disrupt his sleep. Orochimaru would have my ass on a silver platter if he found out I messed with his experiment again. So I waited… and waited… and waited… It's been hours and still nothing.

Around midnight, Orochimaru and Kabuto came down stairs to prepare for Naruto's awakening. I couldn't breathe when Orochimaru grabbed me by my neck before flinging me into a wall. I grabbed my neck while going into a coughing fit. _**"You stay out of the way. I don't want you fucking up the whole process again."**_

From my sitting positing against the wall I could see Kabuto measuring and checking everything to make sure make sure everything was running smoothly before releasing they newest creation onto the world. My biggest fear is that Naruto may not be my best friend anymore. I had to repress a degusting shiver that climbed down my spine when I saw Orochimaru lick his dry lips in anticipation.

"_**Is everything ready, Kabuto?"**_ The snake smirked while running his hand over Naruto's capsule.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"_**Good. You can release him now."**_ With a menacing smirk, Orochimaru turned his gaze back to the capsule. The same sky blue smoke came out of the container as it opened up. Both of Naruto's tan hands came out and gripped the sides to steady himself as he exited the capsule. My body trembled and the evil radiating off of Naruto's body. I could tell that Orochimaru was enjoying every minute of this.

With vulture like movements, Orochimaru circled around his newest creation. _**"Well, well, well it looks like you turned out better than I thought. Good job, Kabuto. You were a god assistant." **_He stopped to turn towards me._** "I must thank you for everything you've done these past ten years. But now that I have Naruto under control… there's no need for you. Naruto-kun… would you please get rid of this nobody."**_

My heart was pounding in my ears as I backed into the walk behind me. This evil version of my best friend was something straight out o a horror film. My back collided with the wall, but I barely noticed it as I observed Naruto's still body. Naruto's body was as still as a statue. If I wasn't able to see him breathing I would've thought that he was one. His head was still down. The air in the room was thick, just like Orochimaru's frustration.

"_**Naruto, I ordered you to kill Sasuke."**_ The snake growled before getting closer to a nonmoving Naruto. _**"NARU~"**_ Kabuto and I jumped when Naruto's arm suddenly shot out and decapitated Orochimaru with his razor sharp claws.

His movements were oddly graceful when he slowly brought his hand to stare at it. His muscled back was straight, his long hair cascaded down his back and over his broad shoulders and his well muscled chest arms and thighs while leaving a teasing touch an inch or two above the floor. Although his intimidating features were the same as before, the expression he wore showed that he was frustrated calm at the same time.

"_**Damn. It was only a clone."**_ He sneered before snapping his gaze toward Kabuto. With lightning speed, Naruto appeared in front of Kabuto before grabbing him by his neck and pinning him against the wall right next to me. _**"You know where that bastard of a snake is… Where is he?"**_ The enraged blond bared his fangs, making sure to slam Kabuto into the wall for good measure.

"I'll never tell." The glasses wearing freak struggled to say.

"_**You obviously don't value your life."**_

"…"

"_**Fine… Have it your way…"**_ Naruto cocked his right arm back, with his fingers extended, before running it through the suffocating male. To my surprise, Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing Naruto's hand to create a hole in the wall. _**"Damn. It was a clone too."**_ Naruto tsked before removing his hand from the wall.

I was too scared to say anything. The power Naruto displayed was something you only saw in movies or read about. It made me wonder if he had this power all along or if this was the Kyuubi's doing.

I practically jumped when Naruto's bleeding irises locked with my onyx eyes. I wondered what he was going to do to me. I don't know this Naruto, but a little part of my hoped that he wouldn't hurt me. I braced my hands against the wall. There was a foot separating us, which Naruto quickly closed by taking one step to stand in front of me. This was the first time I got a chance to really look at the sixteen year old body Naruto inherited. It was something any girl would fall for. He _**was**_ a lot taller than me. He stood about 5'11" to my 5'5" height. All the baby fat drained from his face and was replaced by high cheek bones and full pouty lips. I was still confused as to where Naruto received his rippling muscles and abs from. I just shrugged it off and chalked it up to the Kyuubi's doing. And whatever was below the waist… I didn't have the courage to look. He stood before me, nude and powerful.

We were still for what seemed like hours before Naruto finally moved. His strong arms wrapped around my midsection, leaving my arms free, before resting his chin on top of my head. I felt confused. Naruto's murderous aura switched to being sad. I couldn't understand anything. The room felt like it was spinning. If Naruto wasn't holding me, would've fallen to the floor.

"_**I'm sorry Sasuke. Please forgive me."**_ He whispered above me. His golden hair tickled my skin.

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing. It was my fault you had the Kyuubi sealed within you. It was me who helped them put you to sleep. I led you into the basement to be put to sleep in that capsule for ten years. Everything is my fault." I mumbled, turning my head to the side so that my cheek rested against his smooth chest. I tried to hold my tears in, but it was getting harder to do with each passing second. I removed my hands from the wall and brought them to rest on his arms.

"_**No. It wasn't your fault. You may have led me into the basement, but you didn't seal the Kyuubi into me. You didn't put me into the container the first time. And when you had to do it a week ago, you did it to help me get back my sanity. None of this was your fault. Don't blame yourself."**_

I suddenly lifted my head to glare into his eyes. **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOUR SADNESS AND ANGER AND PAIN AND EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY FAULT! BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY YOU SUFFERED! HOW CAN YOU BE SO FORGIVING WHILE ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS? STOP CONFUSING ME!" **I yelled at him with tears in my eyes and a glare on my face, but he just stared at me with a stoic expression. He just pulled my back into his chest and rubbed circles into my back. I don't know what it was, but having Naruto holding me like this made me calm down a little bit. With a sigh, I leaned into his chest and gripped his arms, wondering if he can feel this. "How do you know so much anyway?" I whispered.

"_**During my one week slumber, all of Kyuubi's memories and knowledge combined with mine and got me caught up on what happened in this house during the past ten years." **_I almost winced at how hard Naruto's grip on my tightened. _**"… Sasuke… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to rescue you form pain you were forced to endure because of HIM. Well, I'm here now and I will do everything in my power to free you from HIS hold… And it starts with me running my hand through his chest and clawing out his heart."**_ He growled above me.

The way Naruto talked made me feel secure again. Something I haven't felt for a long time. What has this new Naruto done to me. But it makes me wonder… did fate have a hand in this? Was this all supposed to happen? Or was this all coincidence?"

…

…

…

**Thanks everyone for reading this. And I hope you guys are happy with the updating speed more. Anyway review please. I wanna hear from you guys.**


	4. Meeting Little Brother Gaara

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Fighting. Violence. Cussing.

**My Beta for This Chapter: **Gleeker1985. Thanks again.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Little Brother Gaara**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"**DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!"** I yelled as I slammed my right fist into a nearby tree and watched it shatter before my bleeding irises.

"_**That son of a bitch is going to pay"**_ I gritted my teeth at that thought.

It was all Orochimaru's fault. Everything that happened over the past ten years was all his fault. He's the one who locked my away. And while I was locked away, he had the _**nerve**_ to rape Sasuke and treat him like trash. I shake and tremble whenever I think about it. Inside of my mind… I feel like I can hear his screams. When I get my hands on that bastard the first thing I'm going to do is make him experience the same pain he made Sasuke endure. It's his fault I felt so useless. Damn him!

I turned my head to glare at a stump next to me. Everything I see now reminds me of _**HIM**_. Everything I see has his scent on it and it makes me sick. I gripped the sides of the stomp before using my strength to yank it out and chuck it over the fence. I was heaving after that. I plopped down onto the ground, sitting cross legged with my chin on my fist and a glare pointed directly at the ground. It still felt weird seeing my hair pool around me. I felt like cutting it, but every time I went to do it, something stopped me. Eventually I just let it go.

I kept thinking about how different things would've been had I just killed Orochimaru from the get-go. I was nowhere strong enough to take him on when I was six and when I first came out, I was not in the right state of mind. I was completely oblivious to what was going on around me. And he knew that. Damnit all!

"_**Look at it this way Kit. At least you have me now."**_ Kyuubi said from within me.

"_Yeah, you're right. And with your strength I can use it to protect Sasuke. The snake isn't dead yet. And I don't think I'll be to sleep or rest easy until he is."_

"What are you doing?"

My head shot up at Sasuke's voice. I raised my eyes to stare into his onyx ones. I could feel heat color my cheeks. I quickly turned my head to the side and used my hair to hide my blush. It was something about Sasuke's sixteen year old body that made me feel bothered.

"Just thinking."

Out of the corner of my eye I could Sasuke observing the damage I caused to his backyard. He smirked before sitting across from me with his legs crossed too. "What could you be thinking about that made you do all of this?"

"… … _**Orochimaru**_… …" I growled.

I could see Sasuke's body tense and his smirk fade after I mentioned _**HIS**_ name. I felt like kicking myself for saying _**that**_ name. "Naruto~"

"I tried training to blow some stem off, but the more I thought about _**HIM**_, the angrier I got. By the way, sorry for destroying you backyard. I'll fix it later." I tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. I thought my heart broke when I saw him fisting his pants with white knuckles. "Hey Sasuke." I called, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned his gaze toward me. "Can you braid my hair again? It's getting annoying having it drape over me all the time." He nodded before moving to settle behind me.

I had to bite back a light moan from the nice feeling of having him run his fingers through my hair. He weaved them through my golden locks before braiding the lower half. After he finished I stood up and started walking toward the house.

"Where you going?"

"Shopping." I turned to face him.

"Naruto, you dobe, you don't know the first thing about shopping." He sighed as he stood up.

"That's why you're coming with me." I smirked before turning back to continue walking toward the house.

…

…

…

When we went shopping, Sakura and Ino managed to tag along. They drag me into almost every store. I got practically everything measured. It was horrible. I felt exposed, especially when the tailor told me to strip down to my boxers and she could get an accurate measurement.

"_**Yeah right. She was checking you out."**_

"_I know. I'm not stupid. But I think the fact that she kept 'accidentally' touching my chest and arms were more than enough hints."_

"_**But she wasn't the only one."**_

"_She wasn't?"_

"_**Sakura, Ino, and anyone who passed by. And let's not forget little Sasuke. Who could blame them? I gave you one of the sexiest body any man would want."**_

"_Sasuke? Ok, now you're being ridiculous. Why would Sasuke be looking at me?"_

"_**Oh I don't know. Maybe because he likes you?"**_

"_You're crazy."_

"_**True, but I'm right about this. Sasuke Uchiha has a crush on you. And you like him."**_

"_Yeah right. Sasuke is the most beautiful person I've ever met. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he want me? And besides… I'm not even sure if Sasuke swings that way."_

"_**It doesn't matter if he swings that way or not. All that matters is that he swings your way." **_What Kyuubi said made my blush. There was no way in hell Sasuke would ever like me. I'm not even sure if I like him. I mean he makes me feel weird whenever we're together, I find myself staring and thinking about him constantly, and I enjoy his company, but that doesn't mean anything… right? _**"Take it as you want. But I'm telling you… you two like each other."**_

Kyuubi's voice faded into the back of my mind. I mulled over what he said before lowering my gaze to the ground with a frown and my hands in my pockets. _"Tsk. That stupid fox doesn't know what he's talking about. Sasuke doesn't like me, and I don't like him… I think."_

"Naruto?" My head jerked up to see Sasuke standing beside me with confusing on his face. "You ok? You're cheeks are red. Are you hot or something?"

"I um~"

My eyes widen and my heart started to pound against my chest when Sasuke reached up to feel my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you dehydrated?"

"Awe. He's blushing." Ino cooed.

"Ohhh who ya thinking about Naruto? Is it someone you like. I bet it's someone you like." Sakura interrogated.

"Ohhhh Who is it? I wanna know. After all, it's my job to play cupid." Ino smiled with her chest poking out.

"Ok first of all, you're not Cupid and never will be. Secondly, Cupid's job is to bring people together, not tear them apart and get with the guy." Sakura huffed with her arms crossed.

"Details. Details. The point is, is that if Naruto likes someone it's our job as his friend to help him get together with said person."

"Agreed, but that's a subject for another day. Come! It's time for more shopping!" Sakura cheered with Ino right behind her.

I couldn't help, but to smile at my friends' silliness. After all this time, those two haven't really changed at all. But my smile faded away when I saw a sad expression on Sasuke's face. "Hey Sasuke?" His head shot up at my call. "You ok? You seem sad."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine." He threw a small fake smile my way.

"No you're not. I know you." His smile fell when he realized that he had been caught. "Why don't you tell me why you're really sad."

He turned his gaze away from. Trying to think of a lie no doubt. "I'm just sad that those two are dragging us around for more shopping. Don't you think you have enough stuff?" He fake smiled again.

My heart seemed to clench at that smile. The thing I like most about Sasuke is that he's real and he can tell me the truth… It hurts me when he tries to hide things from me. I wish he would just tell the truth. I opened my mouth to say something. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Ino yelled.

We looked up to see that Sakura and she were ahead of us by several feet. Sasuke turned to me with a small smile. This one was tittering between being sincere and sad. "We better go." He started walking away.

I wanted to reach out for him, but quickly drew it back out of fear. I was afraid that if I were to grab him, I would pull him into me and never let go. So instead of acting, I straightened out my back with a slow nod. "Yeah. Right behind you."

…

…

…

It was around five in the afternoon when we finally stopped shopping. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and I had ten bags in each hand when we went to Sasuke's house to drop the stuff off. After that, we went to Ichiraku's, my favorite ramen place. The old man was happy to see me and his daughter too. She was ten when I was six. She was too little to work with her father like she does now, but she still managed to have two bowls of my favorite ramen prepared each time I can around.

Since Sakura and Ino took me shopping, Sasuke was the one who treated us to ramen. The bowl in front of me was only my first. I played with it more than I ate and it was starting to turn cold.

"It must be a cold day in hell." Sasuke whispered with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"You haven't even touched your ramen." He stated.

"Oh. I'm not really hungry." I mumbled as I pushed the bowl away from me.

"The devil must be wearing snow boots." He smirked again. I didn't really say anything. I just stared at the counter. "Why do you look so sad?"

"…" Again I said nothing.

"Come on. I have something I want to show you." He lightly smiled.

We said our goodbyes and promises of coming back before I followed Sasuke to only he knows where.

…

…

…

"This… these are our parents' and Itachi's graves. Auntie Tsunade and all of the villagers helped make them. They felt like our family needed to be honored the right way." Sasuke explained as he rubbed his hand over the tombstones. He turned toward me before reaching for my hand. It felt slightly smaller and cooler compared to mine, but still nice. He led my hand to touch the tombstones. I felt tears spilling from my eyes, but I didn't stop them. "We built them a week after the incident. As part of Orochimaru's torture, he made me bury the same people he murdered before my eyes. I cried the whole time. While you were sealed away in that capsule for ten years, I talked to you… about everything. I don't know if you heard me or not, but it helped keep the nightmares away."

My heart ached at his story. I was filled with so much grief for Sasuke that I didn't have enough anger to be mad at Orochimaru. Without even looking at him, I extended my arm, pulled his back to my chest and held on tight. He brought both set of fingers to touch my arms. I buried my nose into his crown. Sasuke found comfort in talking to me, even if he didn't know if I could hear him. The contact we share is how I found my comfort. I don't know if Kyuubi was right about Sasuke liking me, but the fact that he's encouraging this maybe a sign to me.

"_**COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, KYUUBI VESSEL!"**_ I heard someone call to me through a mental connection inside of my head.

"_Kyuubi. Who was that just now?"_

Sasuke must've felt my body tense. "What is it Naruto?"

"_**An intruder."**_ I growled before turning him around to face me. I could feel Kyuubi's chakra leaking into me. This intruder must be dangerous. _**"I want you to hold on tight and don't let go."**_ Sasuke nodded against me before gripping my clothes. When he was secure, I took off toward the village's gates to meet my challenger.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"_**Where are you? Show yourself!"**_ Naruto hissed as his grip on Sasuke tightened.

"_**I'm right here big brother."**_ A menacing voice announced before a whirlwind of sand formed. After whirling around a few seconds, the sand died down and left a pale skinned man with short brick red spiked hair and the kanji sign for 'love' above his left eye.

"_**Gaara."**_ Naruto sneered with red eyes and jagged whisker marks on his cheeks.

"_**In the flesh."**_ The short man smirked evilly.

"Who's Gaara, Naruto?"

"_**He's another jinchuriki, like me. He's Shukaku's, the one-tailed raccoon dog, vessel. During my imprisonment, Kyuubi sent me He's also considered to be the youngest sibling of all the jinchuriki. Just like how I'm considered the oldest of the two, because Kyuubi's the strongest out of all the tailed beasts."**_ Naruto explained.

"You mean… there are more jinchuriki?"

"_**Seven more to be precise. Now… onto business…"**_ Gaara's smirk widen when he reached behind him and unscrewed the cork on his gourd.

"_**What business do you have with me, Gaara?"**_

"_**I've come… TO TAKE YOUR LIFE!"**_

And with that, Gaara slammed his hands onto the ground. Volcanoes of sand erupted from the ground. There were three coming at them from each side. Naruto griped Sasuke tightly before jumping out of the way of a sand volcano. They landed safely on a branch and out of Gaara's range.

"_**You stay here."**_ Naruto ordered as he set Sasuke down next the tree's bark.

"No. I wanna fight too."

"_**You'll die out there. Gaara's ruthless and doesn't think twice about killing his victims. You have never fought against someone like him before."**_

"You haven't either." Sasuke protested.

"_**True, but I have an advantage… I have Kyuubi."**_

"I have my Sharingan."

"_**That means nothing to him. Gaara can control and manipulate the sand anyway he pleases. He'll snap your neck before you could even get close enough to strike him."**_

"And how do you know all of this?"

"_**Kyuubi told me. He can tell me things about Gaara and Shukaku as I fight. I have more of an advantage in this battle than you do. You have to trust me on this."**_

Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes, searching for anything else he could argue but found none. He sighed in defeat, knowing that Naruto was right. With the Kyuubi, Naruto had somewhat of a chance against the psychopath. Sasuke, on the other hand would probably die before he jumped off the branch.

"Alright Naruto you win. I'll stay here."

"_**Thanks Sasuke."**_

Naruto turned to jump off, but stopped when he heard Sasuke talking to him. "You better not die out there."

Naruto nodded before smirking and giving the thumbs up. _**"You got it."**_

Right when he jumped down, a pile of sand shot up and tried to grab him from his right side. Naruto did a flip in the air before using the rushing sand to propel himself to the ground. _**"I'm right here Gaara! Come out and face me!"**_

The only thing Naruto heard was his opponent's evil laugh in the rustling in the leaves. _**"There you are."**_ Naruto smirked as he raised his leg and kicked backwards. His smirk fell when he realized that his foot was caught in one of Gaara's sand clones. Naruto screamed in pain as the sand started to tighten around his ankle and foot. Thinking quickly, Naruto summoned some of Kyuubi's chakra to two of his fingers before jabbing the sand. A hissing noise could be heard as the sand started to dissolve from his foot.

"_**Very resourceful." **_Gaara commented as he appeared from a sand doom.

"_**Thanks. I'm learning as I go."**_

"_**Oh really? Well then, let's see how you fair against this."**_ Gaara raised his hand, causing sand to cover Naruto's body from head to toe in sand before lifting it into the air. Naruto's grunt's were muffled by the sand.

"**NARUTO!"** Sasuke yelled from his tree branch.

"_**You like it Naruto? I can this my Sand Binding Coffin."**_ Gaara smirked.

Before the red haired man could finish his attack, Naruto busted out of the sand coffin with a cloak of Kyuubi's chakra covering his form. Naruto then flew toward Gaara in an attempt to strike him. A sphere of sand surrounded the red haired vessel, but that didn't stop Naruto. He delivered a borage of punches and kicks. With each punch and kick, Gaara's sand dissolved because of Kyuubi's chakra. With his defense almost gone, Gaara launched a pile of Sand at Naruto. Naruto flew back and landed on the ground with a thud. The blond grunted as he got up. He had to end this soon. He wasn't fully used to Kyuubi yet and he was running out of chakra. Naruto summoned the rest of his chakra to his feet before racing toward the sand sphere. Gaara didn't know what Naruto was doing, but he wasn't going to wait around to find out. Gaara raised his hand before throwing it down. This caused sand bullets to fly out of his sphere. With blinding speed, Naruto was able to dodge them all. When he came to Gaara's shield, He jumped up, did a front flip and slammed his right leg down onto the sphere. There was a big explosion of sand and chakra.

When the dust cleared, Sasuke could see Naruto was standing tall with his spiked hair and long braid blowing in the wind while Gaara was kneeling and panting in front of Naruto. Sasuke jumped off the branch and raced toward Naruto, checking to make sure that his best friend/crush was unharmed.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I won." Naruto said in a calm voice as his eyes and whiskers returned to normal.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara's done for this match. He won't be attacking right now." Naruto glared as they watched Gaara's sand fill into his gourd. "Now tell me. Why did you come all the way here to kill me?"

"Our brothers and sisters were approached by a pale snake like man named Orochimaru. He hired us to kill you and bring Sasuke Uchiha to him. Why he asked us to do it, we didn't know. All we cared about was the large bounty he's willing to pay to have the jobs done. I'm not telling you this because I like you. I'm telling it to you so you know why you two maybe attacked constantly. You may be the strongest of us, Brother Naruto, but remember that old saying 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall'. Our siblings will be ruthless and will not take pity on you just because you are the newest addition. You better watch your back. And trust me when I say that this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me." And with that, Gaara turned into sand and disappeared from their sights.

They both waited until Gaara's presence was gone before they said anything. _**"Damn that snake."**_ The blond's claws dug into his skin.

"Orochimaru needs you dead, but he needs me alive. That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't matter. I'll protect you no matter what. That snake will not get his hands on you. Not if I have anything to say about it." Naruto said as he turned towards Sasuke and placed his hands on the raven's shoulders. "But this means that we can't stay in this village for too long. We have to leave. It's the only way to protect everyone. When we get home we have to pack. We'll leave by midnight." Naruto commanded, but when he looked in Sasuke's eyes he saw hesitation and disobedience. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head viciously before looking at Naruto with sadden eyes. "I can't… I can't go with you Naruto…"


	5. Naruto and Sasuke Revenge Pt 1

**Warnings for This Chapter: **The usual.

**Chapter 5: Naruto and Sasuke Revenge Pt. 1: Finding the Truth**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I can't." Sasuke said as he removed Naruto's hands from his shoulders. "I can't go with you, Naruto."

"Why not Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a step back again as he slowly shook his head. Naruto felt his chest clench at the light tears in Sasuke's red eyes. "I just can't, Naruto. Please understand." Sasuke disappeared after he whispered those words to Naruto.

The wind blew around Naruto and his braid as he remained rooted to his spot. Different reasons ran through the blond's head before he finally sighed in defeat. If he wanted an answer from Sasuke, he was going to have to chase him down to get it. That's how it's always been with his raven best friend.

"Damn you Sasuke." Naruto whispered before speeding of to catch up to Sasuke.

…

…

…

Sasuke reappeared in his basement. He looked around before sighing and turning around. "Stop following me."

It seemed as if he wasn't talking to anyone, until Naruto reappeared before him. "Then stop running." Naruto simply said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you want form me?"

"I want an answer. Why can't you come with me?" Naruto pressed.

"I just can't ok. That's all you need to worry about." Sasuke snapped with a glare.

"Are just saying that because you want me gone or because there is no reason?" Naruto arched his golden eyebrow.

"…"

"You know I could just beat it out of you."

"…"

"Fine. Have it your way." Naruto sighed.

He rushed at Sasuke. The raven was barely able to dodge his attacker, causing Naruto to flip and catch himself. Naruto crouched on all fours before launching himself at Sasuke again. Sasuke was ready. When Naruto jumped on Sasuke used his feet to flip Naruto off of him. After catching himself again, Naruto had to block all of Sasuke's oncoming attacks. The raven punched and kicked as hard as he could while Naruto simply blocked them. They couldn't use their chakra. This wasn't a real fight. Neither one wanted to hurt each other.

This was Sasuke being stubborn and Naruto knew this. Ever since they were babies, the raven would always hit and kick Naruto whenever he was frustrated with him. This was just Sasuke acting out and Naruto knew that too.

While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke used his fists to uppercut him. Naruto grunted as he took a few steps back before Sasuke jumped on him. Naruto was pinned to the floor by a smirking Sasuke.

"I guess you're not as strong as you thought you were."

"You're right Sasuke. I'm _**not **_as strong as I think I am. But~" Naruto head-butted Sasuke before pinning said raven to the basement floor. "I'm as cunning as I know I am."

"Get off of me." Sasuke glared as he struggled underneath the blond.

"Not until you talk to me. Why can't you come with me? You know that that's the most rational decision in our situation. So why won't you do it?"

"… … I'm not telling you anything. Now _**GET… OFF… OF… ME…!**_" Sasuke struggled harder against Naruto. He tried to twist and wiggle away from the blond, but nothing was working. "Damn you." Naruto just watched as Sasuke continued to struggle against his hold. When he realized that nothing was working, Sasuke gave a sigh in defeat before moving his onyx eyes to meet Naruto's bright blue ones. "So you're just going to keep me pinned until I talk to you?"

"Yep."

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to stay like this then." Sasuke sighed.

"I guess so." Naruto replied.

Minutes passed and neither boy moved from their spot. Naruto kept his gaze and restraint on Sasuke strong while Sasuke moved his eyes all around the room without looking at Naruto's intense stare. With one more sigh, Sasuke finally gave in and met Naruto's eyes.

"You really want to know the reason?"

"I wouldn't be pinning you to this floor if I didn't." Naruto replied.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Sasuke took a deep breath before telling his story. "The real reason as to why I can't go with you is because…" Sasuke turned his head away with a light blush on his face. "Ican'tfacehim." The raven said quickly and quietly.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I can't face him." Sasuke repeated slowly, but more quietly this time.

"I can't hear you Sasuke."

"**I CAN'T FACE HIM!"** Sasuke shouted with an even redder face. "There I said it. You happy? Now get off of me so I can get up."

Naruto hesitantly removed himself from his friend. Sasuke angrily got up before dusting some imaginary dust off of him and fixing his clothes. Naruto had his back turned to Sasuke. "Is it… Is it because of all the rapes?" Naruto whispered before slowly turning his head toward his best friend.

Sasuke's eyes widen for a bit; memories of his past started running through his mind, fresh as the nights they happened. His breath hitched as he tried to find the right words to say. "Yes. And it's also because I'm afraid. I've lived with him for ten years and each day, even after he stopped, I feared for my life. I dreamt of leaving every day, but didn't. I didn't want to leave you behind. I was scared that he would do the same thing to you. I may put on a front, but deep down, I'm afraid. I can't face him. I can't stare into his eyes. I can't… I just can't, especially now that I know that he wants me. I know that we would only be endangering the others if we stay here, but I can't leave my home. It's my sanctuary. This is the only place I feel safe from him. I know that my logic may not make sense, but that's just how I feel." Sasuke huffed.

The words Sasuke said wrapped around Naruto's heart and squeezed until it became too hard to breathe. Naruto never would have thought Sasuke was afraid of anything. When they were little, no matter how big and tough Naruto was, Sasuke would always be the fearless one. The raven was never afraid. And even if he was, Sasuke wouldn't show it. Now, after seeing her fearless best friend be reduced to a trembling teen whenever _**HIS**_ name was mentioned had Naruto afraid himself. It was hard being fearless himself, but now he had to show Sasuke that there was nothing to fear. Naruto has never been raped or _**touched**_ in that manor before, so he could never understand the emotional turmoil that came along with those events. Naruto wasn't stupid either. He knew that if you showed someone that you're there for them and supported them through everything they were facing, then eventually that person would overcome what they were facing. Naruto couldn't imagine what someone had to do to get over being raped once. But Sasuke was raped, repeatedly, for six years. He's actually surprised that Sasuke let him touch him at all, but well relieved.

Naruto turned his body to fully face the raven. Said raven had his left side facing the blond. Pale hands were trying to create some friction among their owner's arms. Naruto could tell that Sasuke wasn't cold. This was one of the raven's techniques he used to try and make himself feel secure whenever someone wasn't comforting him. The shine in Sasuke's onyx eyes was gone as he stared at the ground. He looked like a child who was considered an outcast and Naruto hated it when Sasuke looked like that.

With soundless footsteps, Naruto moved to stand behind Sasuke before wrapping his arms under the Sasuke's pale ones and around his waist before putting his head on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"You won't be alone. I'll be right beside you the whole way." Naruto murmured.

"I know that." Sasuke sighed before turning around in Naruto's hold. "I know that you won't abandon me, but you can't protect me from everything. I'm afraid that when we do go into battle with Orochimaru I'll freeze up and become useless to you. And if he were to kill you because I ended up becoming useless to you, then I would end up killing myself. You're the only person I care about that's left in this world. I can't lose you too." Sasuke was on the verge of tears and Naruto knew it.

"_So that's the reason. He's scared of failing me more than he's scared of facing Orochimaru. He's not afraid of dying. He's not afraid of being away from home. He's not afraid for himself. He's not too afraid of facing his rapist. He's afraid for me."_

Realizing this, Naruto pull Sasuke back into his chest by using his right hand to place Sasuke's head on his chest while using his left arm to hold the raven tightly before placing his chin on top Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt so relaxed in Naruto's embrace. He sighed as he heard the thumping of his best friend's heart against his ear. His eyes traveled downward to see how pale and small he was compared to Naruto's sun kissed, strong body. No words were exchanged between the two teens. This was Naruto's way of comforting Sasuke. Ever since they were kids, Sasuke would rather be held than talked to. He hated it when the person holding him would whisper the same words repeatedly in his ear. It led him to believe that his comforter didn't really care and only wanted him to shut up. By just holding him, then Sasuke would know that his comforter was really there for him. That's why he wanted Naruto to do it the most. The security Naruto came equipped with was comforting and soothing to Sasuke. Now that they're older and starting to understand the different feelings they had for one another, being held like this was even more important than ever before. It let Sasuke know that Naruto felt somewhat the same if not the same way Sasuke does toward Naruto.

Time ticked on as Naruto stood there holding Sasuke without saying a word. Other than the occasional hair stroke, Naruto barely moved. When Sasuke gave one long final sigh, Naruto knew that it was ok to speak.

"Felling better?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, but refused to move. "No matter what happens, I will fulfill my promise to keep you safe from any and everything. I won't force you to go into battle with me, but I can't leave you here. When it comes time for us to face _**HIM**_ and Kabuto, you can stay out of sight while I fight them. I don't you doing anything you don't want to."

"No." Sasuke interjected. "I need to be strong for myself. I can't hide behind you forever. I'm a big boy now. I have to learn to stand on my own two feet and rely on myself to stay alive. You may have made your promise to keep me safe, but you are not my guardian. I will join the fight against Orochimaru and we will win. I'm done being scared. It's time I face my abuser and take back what he stole from me." Sasuke said with determination in his voice.

The speech had put a wide grin on Naruto's face before he removed Sasuke and held him at arm's length. "I'm proud of you Sasuke. And, I know that you may not want me to, but I'm going to help you. No ifs ands or buts about it." Sasuke nodded as he watched Naruto's hands slide off of his shoulders. "Good." Naruto took a step back. "I'm going to go talk to Tsunade about us leaving tomorrow morning. Can you pack for me?"

"Sure. What do you want me to pack?" Sasuke asked.

"Pack light things. We're going to be moving around a lot and, more often than not, fighting. So the best thing to do is pack really light. Have one bag full of clothes for the both of us and the fill the other with supplies." Sasuke nodded. "I'll be back." And with that, Naruto teleported to Hokage Tsunade's office.

Sasuke stood there for a few minutes before finally going upstairs and started packing for their trip.

…

…

…

Later that day, Naruto returned with a few scrolls in hand to a quiet and dark house. There were two bags filled with their rations and supplies sitting by the door, a plate wrapped in foil in the refrigerator, and a sleeping Sasuke already tucked into bed. Naruto quietly eat at the kitchen table before washing his plate and heading upstairs. When he flicked on the light, Naruto saw a pile of brand new clothes from today sitting in a chair. There was a pair of black pants, an orange wife beater, a long black Konoha headband with standard black Shinobi sandals, a few bandages, a pair of black and orange boxers, and a long, no sleeved, black cloak with a large orange fox on the back. It's the same one Sasuke didn't want him to get because of the dangers it could bring, but, thanks to Sakura and Ino, Naruto was able to get it.

After stripping down and taking a shower, the blond teen climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. Tomorrow will start their journey to better themselves before facing the many dangerous people hunting them.

…

…

…

The next morning, they eat the breakfast Sasuke cooked, they showered, dressed, and did a double checked to make sure they had everything. When Naruto put on his cloak, he decided to leave it open because it looked cooler that way, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. With one final look, Sasuke locked up the house and pocketed the key before they headed to the gates. At the gates, Tsunade and Jiraiya were there to wish them good luck. Sasuke handed over his house key after Tsunade and Jiraiya hugged them to death. Once the gate was closed, both Naruto and Sasuke looked toward the rising sun with determination and promise to right the wrong done to them.

…

…

…

**A Week Later**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"**Ugh! This is so frustrating!"** Naruto groaned as he kicked a bolder into a nearby tree before plopping down onto the ground.

"You have anger issues." I smirked as I moved to sit next to him.

"Yeah? Well you try having your senses blocked off while dealing with your demon's smart ass comments and your 'siblings' trying to kill you and tell me how _**you**_ stay calm." He lightly glared with his legs and arms crossed.

"Alright. Alright. I get it." I sighed with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just hate how all of my siblings are overpowering my ability to sniff out that snake bastard." He sighed as he unfolded his arms to drab one over his left leg while his head rested on his right fist. "It's unbelievably frustrating."

"I know it is, but it won't do us any good if you go off acting like a hot head."

"You're right Sasuke. Maybe if I meditate, my senses will clear up." He suggested.

"It's worth a try. I'll be right here when you finish."

Naruto nodded before he arranged himself into a meditating position. He closed his eyes and started focusing his energy while I stayed by his side and watched. My breathing, Naruto's breathing, a cool breeze, and the rustling of leaves are the only sounds in the air. They were calming to me. It started to lull me to sleep. I felt so relaxed. I wanted to sleep. I moved to lay down, but stopped when I saw Naruto reach for me.

"**WATCH OUT SASUKE!"**

Naruto jumped on me and made us roll around on the ground. When we stop I was on top of him. A blush started to spread across my cheeks before I hopped up. "What the hell was that for?"

"You should be thanking me for saving your pasty ass from that." Naruto grunted as he pointed his finger at the spot where we rolled away from. There was a giant black spot there with smoke coming from it.

"_**Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, Big Brother Naruto."**_ A woman with long blond hair and dark eyes laughed.

"_**Little Sister Yugito Nii. Let me guess… Orochimaru hired you to kill me and take Sasuke to him so that he can be that bastard's sex slave again. Did I come close or did I hit the nail on the head?"**_ Naruto glared as he moved to stand protectively in front of me.

"_**Well I don't know about all the graphic sexual stuff, but I do know that the price on your head is quite handsome."**_ She smirked.

"_**You know that my demon tromps yours any given day of the week. What makes you think that you can defeat me?"**_ Naruto growled.

"_**Well I don't know about you demon always tromping mine, but I sure as hell can kick your ass any damn day of the damn weak, squirt."**_

"_**Oh yeah, bitch? Then get down here and let's test that theory, old hag."**_

"_**How dare you call me old! You will learn respect for your elders."**_ She growled.

"_**You should practice what you preach."**_ Naruto smirked before cocking his head towards me, his claws and fangs were already erected. "I'll keep her busy. While she's distracted by me, I want you to sneak up behind her and kill her. Can you do?" He whispered.

"You're letting me fight in this battle? I'm shocked." I teased with a smirk.

"I prefer you didn't."

"When are you going to stop babying me?" I sighed.

"I am. Think of this as practice for when Orochimaru steps onto the scene."

"That's clever. I like that." I smirked.

"I knew you would." Naruto smirked back before turning his attention to our opponent. "She's famous for throwing fireballs at her victims and frying them to a crisp."

"_**You two done whispering your little flawed plan? Or are you two just stalling for time?"**_ Yugito yelled.

"When she throws her fireball at us~"

"_**Come on. I don't have all day."**_ She groaned.

"We split up."

"_**You two are taking way too long."**_

"I'll become her target~"

"_**Fine. If you two don't wanna get this party started…"**_

"You'll climb the tree and hit her from behind. Got it?" I nodded at Naruto's plan before readying myself.

"_**Then allow me to light it up."**_ We were ready when she hurled a fireball at us. We waited until it was close enough before jumping out of the way. I went to hide behind the tree she was standing on. I took a few breathes before looking onto the battlefield. It was empty.

"_I know Naruto didn't get burned so where is he?"_

"_**Where are you, you brat? I know you're still here."**_

"_**I'm right here, Yugito!"**_ Naruto yelled before throwing a small ball of wind at her. _**"Come and get me."**_

"_**You annoying pest. I'll shut you up for good."**_ She sneered before shooting more fireballs at him. Naruto ran around, trying to dodge all of Yugito's fireballs, while shooting some of his own wind balls at her. I could tell she was getting frustrated because Naruto would barely get burned, but she would receive each one of Naruto's attacks. _**"Hold still so I can kill you."**_

"_**Not on your life, little sis."**_

"_That's my cue."_

I added chakra to my feet and started crawling up the tree. Yugito was getting frustrated the more fireballs she threw at Naruto. This was the perfect plan. She was too distracted to even notice me. All I had to do was keep that way and make sure she doesn't notice me. I climbed higher on the thick trunk while she yelled and cursed at my blond friend. I was about a few feet away from her. I could see the sweat on her brow as she tried to concentrate. I readied my weapon before leaping off the branch.

"_**Die."**_ I grunted before stabbing her. But when my dagger made contact with her chest, her body disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What the~"

"_**You really think I wouldn't figure out your plan? How stupid do you think I am?"**_ My eyes widen when they recognized the speaker. I turned around right when she pulled out a dagger of her own. _**"I don't care if the reward isn't as much. YOU MUST DIE!"**_

"_**Not on my account."**_ Naruto said as he appeared behind her and sliced her with his claws. She screamed in horror as Naruto's claws dug into her sides, skin burning from the contact, before he threw her to the ground. She landed with a thud while Naruto landed right next to me. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, but I don't know about her."

Naruto and I looked down at our defeated opponent. _**"You're not dead. Get up."**_ Naruto glared.

"You got me. I know when I've had enough." Yugito grunted as she slowly stood up and dusted herself off. _**"You were always the special one… weren't you, Naruto."**_ The tone of voice she used was meant to hold animosity in it.

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**You were the last of us to have a demon sealed within you and yet you were almost automatically made the leader of us."**_

"_**I EARNED THAT TITLE! I've been fighting against you guys for the past ten years! You've all tried to kill me on a number of occasions, especially you! I've passes each and every trail you bastards have given me! I EARNED my way to the top! So, don't you EVER say I haven't earned shit!"**_ Naruto was panting and red after his rant to the blond female below us.

"Hn. Whatever you say big brother." She dusted some more imaginary dust off of her before placing her hands on her hips. "Expect more of our siblings to be heading your way very soon." Naruto nodded. "And be expecting to see me and Gaara again before this whole situation is over. I should say I wish you the best of luck, but I won't."

"Why does that not surprise me." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Yugito nodded before disappearing into the wind. Which sibling was she Naruto?" I asked.

"Yugito Nii. She contains the two tailed cat. Despite her low ranking demon, Yugito is very strong. We'd be in a lot of trouble if she decided to really engage in battle." I nodded in understanding. The wind blew violently through our hair for a few seconds. "Let's get out of here before anymore siblings show up. I fear the longer we stand around here, the more time we're giving my siblings to catch up. I just can't believe how much stronger they've managed to get in such a short amount of time."

I moved to place my hand on his shoulder. "We'll defeat 'em every time."

Naruto's left hand covered mine. "I hope you're right Sasuke. I hope you're right."

And with that, we jumped off the branch and sped off to our new destination.


	6. Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt 2

**Warnings for This Chapter:** Mentions of Mpreg. Nothing Special. OOCness

**Chapter 6: Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt. 2: Reunion with Number 3**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Two Weeks Later**

"_**Where are they? Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?"**_ Naruto yelled as he shattered a random boulder with his bandaged fists.

"You have anger issues." I smirked from my leaning position against a tree.

"No I don't." He grumbled as he walked over and sat down in front of me.

"I've been sitting here, watching you destroy boulders with your bare hands for an hour or so. So, yes you do have anger issues." I replied as I rested my chin on my fist.

"Alright, Sasuke I see your point. So what if I have a few anger issues? It still doesn't change the fact that my siblings are nowhere in sight." He huffed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. The longer we have to wait for them to find us, the longer it takes for us to find Orochimaru. I think they're just toying with us." Naruto glared.

I didn't say anything as I returned my attention to the map sitting in my lap. I may have been starting at the map, but my mind was on Naruto. It's been two weeks since we defeated Ni'I Yugito, and ever since then Naruto's been edgy. I can't say that I blame him. Maybe they are toying with us, but either way Naruto needs to calm down before he starts getting paranoid. I refuse to put up with a paranoid Naruto… Even if he is my best friend.

"Look, Naruto. All this tension and anger building up inside of you isn't helping our situation. Soon you'll start to be paranoid and I refuse to deal with you if you started acting like that." I sighed while turning to catch his anger orange eyes.

"So what? You're gonna leave me then?"

"Of course not. That's why I want us to check into a hotel."

"What does checking into a hotel have to do with me becoming paranoid?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"It'll help you relax so that you won't reach that stage of anger. Here, look at this." I said before moving to sit next to him. "This hotel is in the town we were heading to anyway, it's affordable without being too cheap, and it has a hot spring. You'll be able to relax in the hot spring, eat actual food, and sleep comfortable in a nice bed. Doesn't that sound better than staying out here, where you have to deal with bugs, animals, canned food, and become even more agitated?"

"Naruto took the map from me while pondering my offer in his head. He was thinking so hard I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "I don't know Sasuke. I don't know if I really feel like spending money at some hotel."

"They have ramen."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Naruto smiled as he jumped up, put on his back pack and started walking in the direction of the nearest town.

"_It doesn't take much to convince him."_

…

…

…

We checked into the hotel around seven o'clock that evening. I got the room key and paid for the room while Naruto stood beside me quietly. I don't know what it was, but every time I heard girls giggle or try to flirt with him, I felt a little jealous. It could've been because I have a crush on the idiot. Or it could've been because I could practically see the dollar signs in their eyes. Either way, I still didn't like them staring at Naruto.

After we got settled in our room, I suggested that Naruto and I should head to the hot springs. He put up a little resistance, but after a little convincing, he finally followed me down to the hot springs.

We stripped before entering the water. The hot water felt nice against my skin. It was soothing to my aching back, neck and muscles.

"This feels nice ." I sighed as I rolled my neck and settled against the spring's edge.

"You said it Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he settled in next to me.

His hair was released from its braid and flowed like golden streams over his broad shoulders and well toned chest before floating around him on top of the water. With his arms resting on the spring's edge, Naruto threw his head back in complete contentment with his eyes closed and hidden by his usual spiky bangs, giving me a nice view of his upper body. I couldn't help myself watch as multiple water trails ran down his body, just like his hair.

"I'm really glad that you talked me into coming here Sasuke." He sighed again.

"Told you that it was a good idea to come here." I smirked as I turned to face forward with my eyes closed.

"You're right. Maybe I should start listening to you more often."

"I've been telling you to do that for _**how long**_?" I smirked with one eyes cracked opened.

I found myself chuckling when his fist lightly hit my arm. We didn't talk. We just let silence engulf us while we continued to enjoy ourselves. That's when my mind started to wonder about the mark on my hand. I brought my hand up from the water to stare at it. The Uzumaki Clan's swirl was engraved in my palm still as fresh as the day that red chakra put it on me. So many questions came with this mark… I just wish I had the answers to them.

"What's got you so tense?" I heard Naruto asked, jerking me out of my thoughts.

When I turned towards him, he was still in the same position from before. "I'm not tensing."

"Yes you are." He smirked with one eye slightly cracked opened.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. And even if I was, how did you know?" I asked.

"I could sense it." He plainly said before closing his eye.

"So what? Now that you have the Kyuubi within you, you've been blessed with incredible sensing powers?"

"Something like that." He shrugged.

"Fine. If you must know, it's about the mark I received from the first time I released you."

"What about it?"

"It's just that… I have so many questions about it. Why did I get the mark? Why did the fox choose me?" I asked, more to myself than to him.

"I don't know the answer to those questions." Naruto shrugged before rolling his neck. "You probably would have been picked anyway."

"Why you say that?"

"Well, for a number of reasons. But most importantly, it's because you're my best friend. I would've killed myself if that snake was my guardian… and I think the fox knew it." He simply answered while remaining in his relaxed position.

I thought about what Naruto said before sighing and turning away from him again. "Maybe you're right."

…

…

…

We stayed in the hot springs for a few minutes before getting out. We dried off and headed to our room, where we slid into our separate beds, waiting for sleep to overcome us.

…

…

…

It was around noon when we checked out of the hotel. After checking out we headed into town to do some restocking on our supplies. Everywhere we went women would approach us and try to flirt with us. I would easily push them away, but Naruto was too much of a nice guy to glare them off or tell them to get lost. In the end, we wasted a good half an hour running from the harpies of this village.

After finally collecting enough supplies, Naruto and I left the village unharmed. The walk was quiet. We didn't really talk. Usually I wouldn't mind a little peace and quiet, but when it comes from Naruto… nothing seems right. I turned my head to look up at him. Naruto wore a light smile on his face, his muscles were relaxed, and his body looked at ease with the world.

"_At least he's not tense or anxious anymore. That's the good thing."_ I mentally sighed.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? You look like you're worried about something." Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. The only thing I'm worried about is when one of your siblings will attack again." I calmly answered.

"Ha. Now look who's paranoid." Naruto laughed. "I thought the whole point of resting at that hotel was so that I could calm down. Hn. I guess it didn't work for you."

"I'm not paranoid. Just because I took you to that hotel to relax doesn't mean we can let our guard down completely." I explained as I turned my head to stare at him. "We still have to be on the lookout for any sign of the other siblings that may try to surprise us."

"I know. I know. I was just teasing you." He smirked again as he turned his head to look at the road ahead of us. We continued our walk in silence. "You thirsty?"

"Huh?"

"I hear rushing water nearby. That means that there's a river nearby too. I'm thirsty, so I was wondering if you were too?"

"Sure. We could use a break anyway. We've been walking for four hours now. I think it's an appropriate time to take a break." I nodded before I allowed him to lead me to the river.

The water in the river was clean and there looked like there was enough fish to last us a few nights here. I turned toward the sun and saw that it was still high in the air.

"It's too early to set up camp yet, but I think that we should stay along this river anyway. There are plenty of fish and water for us to collect, plus this will be our alternative camping place if we can't reach the next town in time. Sound good?" Naruto nodded after hearing my strategy.

We placed our bags next to a tree before resting. I refilled our canines while Naruto gathered some water to boil our ramen noodles in. When they were finished, I moved to gather our belonging while Naruto re-refilled his canine. That's when I started getting a strange feeling.

I turned my head to see Naruto bent over the river's edge, but what had my attention was a line of water that snuck its way out of the river and started heading towards Naruto. I activated my Sharingan and saw that someone was controlling it with chakra. I was on my feet in a second.

"**NARUTO! LOOK OUT!"** I yelled as I pushed the oblivious blond out of the way. But, right when I saved Naruto, the stream grabbed me and pulled me under.

"**SASUKE!"** I heard Naruto yell.

I was struggling to get free. My air was starting to run out as the stream kept pulling me down. I had to think. If I didn't cut the water stream, then I knew that I was going to drown. Thinking I grabbed one of my knifes and added some of my chakra to it before cutting the stream. Without wasting any more time, I swam to the top of the river with all of my might.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me as he helped me out of the water.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little light headed." I coughed up some more excess water.

"What was that stream of water anyway?" He asked as he helped me stand.

"I think it was one of your siblings."

"How do you know?"

"Because, when I used my Sharingan, I saw that it was being controlled by chakra." I answered.

"_**Well, looks like the rumors about the intelligence of the Uchiha clan are actually true."**_ We heard someone chuckled.

When we turned our attention to the river, a little gray haired boy with pink eyes and a green poncho wrapped around his neck appeared out of a giant water ball.

"_**Yagura!"**_ Naruto sneered.

"_**In the flesh."**_ The boy smirked before he moved his hand. Before I knew it, I was being dragged towards him by another stream of water being wrapped around my body. _**"So you must be Sasuke Uchiha. I don't see why Orochimaru wants you, but a job is a job. Who am I to judge the request."**_

"**LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!"** I yelled as I struggled against my restraint.

"_**Looks like I have a struggler on my hands. Don't worry, I know how to take care of you." **_He smirked before he lifted his hand, causing another giant water ball to form. I knew what was coming next, so I sucked in as much air as I could before I was flung into the ball. I wasn't going to let this ball beat me. I wasn't going to pass out. _**"You can hold your breath all you want, but you won't be able to outlast my indestructible Water Ball Container. I'll keep you in there until you pass out and then drag you off to Orochimaru before you even wake up. So you might want to enjoy the moments of freedom you have because they will be your last."**_ The smirk on his face told me that he was confident in his words. I knew he was probably right, but I still had to try. I reached for another knife, added chakra to it and started attacking the ball. I managed to make a little opening, but before I could move to swim threw, it closed back up. _**"You seriously didn't think that it would be THAT easy, did you?"**_ He laughed. I kept doing the same attack over and over again, but I kept getting little to no results. _**"Keep struggling. You'll just waist your energy, chakra, and your breath."**_

"_**LET HIM GO, YAGURA! THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! SASUKE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! WHY DON'T YOU BE A REAL MAN AND COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"**_ I heard Naruto yell.

"_**Fine then. But, you better be prepared to die. You may have beaten me once, but I guarantee that it won't happen again."**_ He smirked before speeding away from me on a jet stream.

He aimed for Naruto, but the blond managed to jump out of the way in time. I could see the two fighting through the water. By this time I had stopped struggling to conserve the rest of my energy.

I started to get sleepy. From the combined weight of holding my breath, all the movement I was doing, all the energy that was staring to leave me, and all the chakra that emptied my body during my struggle. My vision was fading, but I could still see all the action.

Naruto and Yagura were going at it like cats and dogs. When one would throw a punch, the other would dodge and try to strike back. Naruto lifted his leg to kick Yagura in the face, but the pale blond raised a water shield to block. But, when Naruto tried to flip away, the water shield started to engulf Naruto's leg. Before it got too far up his leg, Naruto added the fox's red chakra to his hand and used his claws to slice through it, causing Yagura to hiss in pain as he grabbed his hand. At that moment, I think Naruto and I had the same realization.

"_The chakra Yagura uses to control the water must be connected to his body. And when Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to cut through his shield, it caused Yagura pain. That must mean that the Kyuubi's chakra is poisonous to the gray haired boy."_

I believe that Naruto thought the same thing, but I could read his expression. In fact, I couldn't really see anything right now. My vision was starting to fade and I was starting to get light headed. It was becoming harder and harder for me to hold my breath. I was starting to get so sleepy. I could barely keep my eyes open. At the moment… I let the breath I was holding out. I could feel my body struggle on its own. When it finally stopped and I started to float, the last thing I saw was Naruto, engulfed in red chakra, bust through the giant water ball.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he held me.

I was coughing up any water that was encased in my lungs. "Yeah. I'm fine." I coughed one last time before looking around. The ball was disintegrating while Yagura was gripping his head and shouting in pain from the Kyuubi's chakra touching his. But despite everything going on… I was focused on the position Naruto and me were in. Naruto was standing while holding me bridal style in his arms and looking down at me with concern in his eyes. Both of us were soaking wet.

Realizing the position we were in, I quickly turned my head away so that he couldn't see my blush. "Uh Naruto…? You can let me go."

"Huh?" He asked before I sensed looking down. When he realized what I was talking about, I could tell that he was blushing before he let me go. "Sorry."

"_**If you two are done being blushing school academy girls, then I'd like to continue fighting."**_ Yagura grunted as he grabbed his chest.

"_**You're badly wounded from the Kyuubi's chakra disintegrating yours. You're in no position to request anything, but if you really want to be defeated that badly… have it your way."**_ Naruto harshly glared at Yagura. "Hey Sasuke. I don't know if you saw or not, but right before you were about to pass out, I used my chakra to slice through his water and it caused him pain. It was at that moment that I discovered that the chakra he uses to control water is physically connected with his body. So I'm thinking that if you can distract him long enough, I'll be able to summon enough of the Kyuubi's chakra to defeat him in one attack. Do you follow?" He asked as he moved his eyes to look at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah I follow. After all…" I smirked as I grabbed two of my kunai and readied myself. "I'm not an idiot. I figured it out too."

"Of course you're not." Naruto moved to start summoning whatever attack he was going to do. "You ready?"

"I was born ready. But before I go, can I ask you one thing?... Why didn't you figure out that your chakra was toxic to him a few minutes ago? You could have saved me a few minutes earlier instead of almost letting me drown."

"I guess that it didn't occur to me. I knew that the Kyuubi's chakra is toxic if it comes in contact with the others' chakra and I knew that Yagura was using chakra to control the water, but I didn't know that Yagura's chakra was connected to him physically. I didn't even know that anyone besides me could do that." He explained.

"What's the difference? I thought chakra was connected to us at birth?" I asked.

"That's true, but, according to Kyuubi, jinchuriki have the ability to connect their chakra to their bodies physically. When they do that, they're basically creating an invisible shield around them. With chakra as their shield, it's nearly impossible to harm them, even if you add chakra to your weapons."

"Then, how could I easily cut the stream of water that dragged me under with my chakra?"

"It depends on how far away the chakra stream was from Yagura's body. The further away from the host, the weaker their shield will be. It won't completely weaken, but it'll be weakened enough so that a non-jinchuriki can use their chakra to slice through it with ease." He explained further.

"Sounds useful. So, why don't you use it?" I asked.

"It has a nasty downside. It may be use full against the average ninja, but to a ninja with a demon it's basically making you an open target." You can find off a hoard of Shinobi until you're blue in the face, but when you're up against a fellow jinchuriki you become more vulnerable to their demon's chakra. You can even die if the demon's vessel decides to use a piercing technique with their chakra. And since I found out that others besides me can use it, I guess that's why most don't use it. I know that that's why I don't use it." Naruto shrugged.

"Can't you just remove it when you're in a fight with another jinchuriki?"

"No. When you physically attach your chakra to your body, it's like signing a contract to wear it for the rest of your life. In order for it to be removed, you have to die or get your demon extracted, which _**will**_ lead to your death."

"So let me get this straight… The only reason you've never connected your chakra to you physically is because it'll make you invincible to normal Shinobi, but it'll make you vulnerable to other jinchuriki, and the only way to remove is by dying. Is that right?"

"Basically."

"Smartest decision you've ever made dobe." I smirked again as I turned my head to look at Naruto.

"I'll resent that later." He smirked.

When I turned to stare at our opponent, I saw a stream out water rapidly coming toward us. Naruto and I jumped back and out of its way. There was a small hole where we were just standing.

"_**Oh I'm sorry, were you two not done? Because I was."**_ Yagura smirked as he withdrew his stream before commanding it to strike us again.

"Ok, now you're just asking for it." I growled. "Naruto! Get your attack ready. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"Right!"

Naruto got ready to summon his attack while I raced off toward Yagura. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" I yelled before summoning fire in my chest and let it out towards Yagura.

He raised his hand to create a water wall to save him from my fire attack. Steam and fog engulfed us.

"_Perfect."_

"_**Creating steam with your fire and my water was mistake that will cost you your life."**_ He chuckled.

"_It would've, if I didn't have my Sharingan."_ I smirked as I activated it.

Everything was as clear as day to me through this vision. I searched the entire area until I spotted him trying to head towards the water.

"Oh no you don't." I glared before performing rapid hand signs before slamming them on the ground. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands." I whispered as I watched my fingers turn black before the shadow of my hand turned into black snakes and went to search for him. I heard him grunt when my shadow snakes got a hold of him. "Like my technique? It's something I picked up a few years back. Don't try to escape. My snakes are invincible to any Shinobi's chakra." I smirked with my hand on my hip.

"_I guess that snake was useful after all."_

"_**So you say that your snakes are invincible to any Shinobi's chakra, right? Well what about a jinchuriki's?"**_ I could sense him chucking before his body started to glow red.

With my Sharingan, I could see my snakes disappearing into thin air. "Shit." I cussed before tightening my grip on my kunai and running towards Yagura. He stood in one place with a smirk on his face as I saw him wait for me. I jumped up, ready to strike, but when my kunai collided with his face, his body liquidated. "I should've seen that coming."

"_**You know Sasuke…"**_ I heard him whisper into my ear. I swung my right hand back to strike him, but his body liquidated again. _**"The best thing about having water as your element is that water is a renewable resource."**_ He was on my left side now, so I swung my left hand to try and hit him, but he only liquidated again. _**"Water is everywhere."**_ He was in front of me. I raised my leg to kick him, but his body liquidated. _**"It's what we drink."**_ He was back on my right side, so I swung, but he liquefied. _**"It's in the air we breathe."**_ He was on my left, so I swung, but he liquidated. _**"It can be used for mostly anything, even energy."**_ He was behind me, so I tried to kick him, but he liquidated. _**"Water is all around us…"**_ This time, he was nowhere near me. Of so I thought. _**"It's even underneath you!"**_ He laughed evilly.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked down. There was a pool of water underneath me. That's when I realized what he meant. "Fuck me six ways." I tsked to myself before seeing two streams of water shoot up from the ground and wrap around my body.

He was smirking when he emerged from the ground._** "Surprised? You should be."**_

"_**Let me go!"**_ I demanded as I tried to struggle out of the streams' tight hold.

"_**Sorry, but that isn't part of my plan."**_ He stepped closer. _**"You know Sasuke, unlike the other idiots I call my siblings, I've actually done my research. I know a few things about you and your clan. Loyal to the Hokage, your brother was made an ANBU, your father was the captain of the Police Forces, your father was the Hokage's best friend, your mother was the Hokage's wife's best friend, Naruto is your best friend and was considered the prince of Konoha and the next Hokage, and you wanted to be his guard. How sweet, but pathetic. Your clan may be one of the most powerful and most intelligent clan that ever lived, but you people were oblivious to what's around you. Your clan deserved to die if you didn't even know that your most trusted uncle was plotting to kill you all. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic."**_

"_**Don't talk about my clan like that!"**_ I barked with rage boiling in my veins.

"_**Or what? You can't do anything. You're helpless. Unlike your pathetic shadow snakes, my streams are reinforced with my demon's chakra. You won't get free unless I die."**_

"_**WELL HERE IT IS! ONE-HIT KILL COMING RIGHT UP!"**_ I heard Naruto yell. We turned our heads to see Naruto covered in the Kyuubi's red chakra and something purple in his hand running towards us. The closer he got, the more speed his gained. I still had my Sharingan activated so I could see everything. When Naruto ran right past me and Yagura, he grabbed Yagura's poncho and sped off towards a tree. Yagura's screams could be head the whole time. The chakra shield he had made him even more vulnerable to Naruto's touch. Knowing this, I smirked.

"_He must feel like his body is burning."_

When Naruto got close enough, he threw Yagura into a tree. Yagura's body went through the first tree and the second, but when he hit the boulder behind that tree, he created a large crack in it before his body slumped against it. The whole movement between Naruto throwing Yagura and Yagura hitting both trees and the boulder felt like it was in slow motion. I don't know if it was just my Sharingan or if my eyes were becoming tired from me using it for so long, but I wasn't really caring at the time. Once Yagura's body was slumped against the cracked boulder, Naruto slowly stocked up to the gray haired boy with the purple sphere still in his hand.

"_**You're going to kill your little brother then, Big Brother Naruto?"**_ Yagura panted as he whipped away a trail of blood from the side of his mouth.

"_**You are no kin to me. In fact, if I didn't have the Kyuubi sealed with in me, I couldn't even hold the title I do now. But, to answer your question… yes. I will kill you."**_ Naruto answered with a familiar harshness in his voice.

"_**What happened to your motto? 'I will never kill anyone from my family, no matter how cruel or well deserving they are.' Those were your exact words."**_

"_**True, I did say that. But, like I said before… you are NOT my kin. We're only considered family because we both are vessels to powerful demons. Nothing more, nothing less. Plus…" **_ I saw Naruto reach down and hoist Yagura up by his neck.

"_**On yeah…? What was that?"**_

Naruto reeled his fist back before piercing his torso with the fist holding the purple sphere. _**"You made fun of Sasuke, his clan, and mine. You insulted the people I called my family. You disrespected the dead one's names. And you tried to take Sasuke away from me… You fucked up terribly and now you're about to be fucked."**_ Naruto sinisterly said before yanking his hand out of Yagura's torso. When I saw his right hand, it was covered in blood, but the sphere was gone. Yagura realized this too and started to scream in agony and pain. _**"Shut up."**_ Naruto groaned as he placed his hand over the gray haired boy's mouth, silencing him. _** "Wanna know what's happening to you?"**_ I couldn't see, but I guess Yagura must've nodded. _**"That purple sphere embedded inside of you is my Wind Sphere. I took the Kyuubi's and my wind element and molded it into a sphere. Inside the sphere are like a thousand slicing knives of wind spinning inside of you right now. Now only with it kill you by tearing your insides up, but since your element is water, it'll also freeze whatever water is inside of your body. Successfully lowering your body temp and literally freezing your body. So to sum up your torment… You'll die from server Hypothermia, server internal bleeding, and being ripped to shreds." **_Naruto finished before stepping back and watching as Yagura literally froze to death. His screams were loud and annoying, but were quickly silenced after his body had turned blue and stood still from the ice partials and icicles forming on him. _**"Enjoy the afterlife. Our other siblings and Orochimaru will be right behind you."**_ And with that, Naruto added some on the Kyuubi's chakra to his right foot before bring it up to kick the frozen statue of Yagura, successfully shattering it.

The fog and steam stared to disappear, letting me know that the battle was over and that it was safe for me to dismiss my Sharingan. When the water streams around me had dropped, I raced to Naruto. His back was still turned to me. When I reached him, I placed my hands on my knees and started to pant.

"We did it Naruto. We won." I panted with a light smile on my face. When Naruto didn't respond, I felt that something was wrong. "Naruto? Didn't you hear me? We won. Now come on, before more of your deranged siblings arrive." He still didn't respond. "Naruto?" I called before moving to stand in front of him. His blue eyes were dulled and he looked unsteadied. I raised my hand and started snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home? I know that the little rat that turns the wheels in your brain is usually on vacation, but damn I would think you didn't need him to help you respond when someone is talking to you." I teased, but still nothing. "Naruto? Come say something. You're scaring me." I don't know if that did the trick or not, but Naruto moved his dull and lifeless eyes to gaze at me. It was creepy. "Naruto~"

"Sasuke." Was all he said before he fell into my arms.

As he fell into my arms, his still wet hair fell out of its braid and draped over his body and onto the floor. "Oh Naruto. If swear if you collapsed from chakra exhaustion, I'm going to~" I stopped, looked at the helpless dobe in my arms, and sighed. "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now." I turned Naruto around so I could carry him on my back and then went to pick up the bags. I had to hold onto the dobe with one arm while the arm had to hold both bags. "You owe me big time for this Usuratonkachi!" I groaned before moving away from the battlefield.

…

…

…

I don't know how long I was walking, but I knew that it have to have been hours. The sun was staring to go down and made a nice reflecting view on the river. Knowing that Yagura is dead made it safe for me to continue traveling along the river. I just hoped that there wasn't anymore jinchurikis with water as their element. I felt so tired, so I moved away from the river and deep into the woods. I found a nice secluded spot for us to sleep. I put the bags against the tree before laying Naruto down. I felt so tired and worn. After I placed Naruto onto the grass, my bed just collapsed beside him. Not caring about anything. All I wanted… was sleep…

…

…

…

"_**Wake up."**_

I felt my body move slightly by the faint voice calling me.

"_**Wake up boy."**_

"_How's calling me?"_

"_**It's your mom, idiot."**_

"_You're not my mom. You've voice is too deep."_

"_**Dear god. I never thought you'd be this stupid."**_

"_Who are you calling stupid?"_

"_**Just wake the fuck up and come find me."**_

"_Where are you?"_

"_**When you wake up just keep walking straight. You CAN'T miss me."**_

I don't know what possessed me to wake up, but I did. And when I did… my only thought was… "I must be dreaming." I said before fully sitting up. Underneath me was water, but it wasn't touching me like normal water. Normal water would have drenched me by now, or drowned me in my sleep, but this water didn't do any of that. And when it touched me… it felt warm. The walls were lined with torches and seals. It almost looked like a sewer. "Where am I?" I asked as I stood up. "Is this a sewer?"

"_**You're going to pay for that you arrogant brat."**_ The voice from before called.

"It's you! Where are you?"

"_**Just come to the end of the hall and you'll find me. Hurry up! I don't like waiting."**_ It grunted before fading.

I don't know what it was about that voice, but it felt like it I was obligated to do whatever I was told. I started to run through the water beneath me, surprised that the water isn't slowing me down. As I kept running and running, the water kept getting warmer and warmer, but it wasn't getting hot. I slowed down when a giant cage appeared in front. They cage looked empty, but something told me it wasn't.

"Where are you? I'm at the end of the hallway, so where are you?" I yelled into the air. My voice echoed, but I received no answer.

"_**You called for me, so here I am."**_

"Where are you?"

"_**Right here."**_

"Right where?"

"_**Right here."**_ I looked into the cage and saw a bunch of orange bubbles start to form. It wasn't long before I saw a face form. _**"Hello… Sasuke Uchiha…"**_

"You're the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi… Aren't you?" I asked.

"_**Yes I am."**_

"Why did you summon me here? What could you possible want with me?" I asked.

"_**I need your help with Naruto."**_

"What's wrong with him?"

"_**We don't really have a lot of time, so just let me talk and keep your questions to the minimum." **_I nodded in understanding. _**"I know that you're not going to like it, but the Kit is about to go in heat soon. And during the next few weeks, he'll be trying to find a suitable mate, which will most likely be you. But, despite knowing this, the Kit's heat will be rough on the both of you. Naruto will become more aggressive and possessive. Remember what he said at the end of his fight with Yagura?" **_I nodded when the memory replayed in my mind. _**"It'll start of like that, but it will get worse. When the real heat comes, his skin will seem like it's on fire and he'll kill anyone and everyone standing between you and him. When you two finally mate, Naruto will take you in a private, secluded place, mark you, and then impregnate you using my chakra as a womb for the baby to grow and develop. Don't worry, I'll take of everything after that. All you have to do is remain calm and do whatever he says whenever he says it. You'll only make it worse if you go against him. The last thing we need is an agitated Naruto on our hands."**_ The fox explained. _**"I know that you may not agree with this, but I still need to know if you fully understand or not."**_

"I understand, Kyuubi. After everything I've done to Naruto and after everything he's done for me… I'll do anything and everything to Naruto. I owe him my life after almost ruining his. Before we began this adventure, Orochimaru told me I was supposed to be Naruto's guardian. It was then that I decided that I would devout my life to helping and being there for Naruto… even if it means having his kid…"

"_**You are truly an honorable kid, Uchiha."**_

I nodded at the compliment before turning away. "So how do I get out of here?"

"_**Here… Let me."**_ I turned back around to face him and gasped when I saw him raise his paw. _**"Call this pay back for calling my home a sewer."**_ He brought his paw down on top of me.

…

…

…

**GASP**

I shot up from my sleeping position with a start and in a cold sweat. I felt my head and found that I was drenched in sweat. After looking around, I discovered that I was back in the secluded place in the forest with Naruto at my side. That's when my mind went back to the conversation I had with Kyuubi just now.

"_Naruto's going to go into heat and then he'll have to impregnate me. It makes me nervous, but I will be strong and see this thing to the end. But the thing that might worry me the most is…"_

I gasped at that moment when Naruto rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggled into my lap, and sighed in contentment. "My Sasuke." He whispered with a smile before going back to sleep. I gulped after that movement.

"_I might be having my best friend's kid sooner than I would like."_


	7. Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt 3

**Warning for This Chapter: **Naruto being possessive. Naruto and Sasuke kissing. Usual stuff. Beginning of Naruto's heat. Adorable Naruto.

**Chapter 7: Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt. 3: Sasuke meets the 4-Tails**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"_I feel… so warm…"_ Was my first thought as I started to wake up.

I could feel the hot sun on my face and the cool ground beneath me. My vision was blurry when I first opened my eyes. I took in my surrounds. We were in secluded place, hidden by tall and shady trees. I could see little beams of sunlight peek through the leaves, but that was it.

When I finished taking in my surrounds, I turned my gaze to Sasuke's sleeping form. He was turned on his side with one arm under his head while the other rested next to him. He looked so peaceful and so… cute. I lightly smiled before reaching down and brushing a strand of raven hair from his moonlit pale face. I stilled when he started stirring, but released my breath when he went back to sleeping soundly.

He must be tired. After we fought Yagura I must've passed out, so that means that Sasuke had to have carried me and our stuff to this place. He's probably exhausted and I was still kind of tired from using too much chakra in my one-hit attack with Yagura. If Sasuke wasn't getting up, then I'll just go back to sleep. Both of us need to rest as much as we can. We have to be in tip top shape if we want to defeat the rest of my siblings. So, without giving it much thought, I moved to pull Sasuke closer to me before wrapping my arms around him and signing in contentment. But there was one thing that was bothering me…

"_I'm starting to feel really hot. I wonder if it's because of the weather changing. Hm. Maybe tomorrow I'll ask Sasuke if he feels hot too."_

…

…

…

It was later in the day when I woke back up. My back and spine was still hurting, but I just brushed it off as the side effects of sleeping on the hard ground. I slowly sat up and stretched until everything popped back into place. When I looked down, Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at ease while I was up and well rested. Deciding not to disturb him, I quietly got up and left the area.

When I walked out of the clearing, I saw that there was a river and a trail of trees for miles on both sides. I sniffed the air to see if I can still smell any debris from our fight with Yagura, but I couldn't.

" _Despite being through so much and being exhausted, Sasuke managed to carry me and our stuff this distance. That's pretty impressive."_ I smiled to myself while turning back to look at the area Sasuke was still sleeping in.

While I was lost in thought, a sudden feeling of warmth washed over me. I raised my hand to whip away some of the sweat from my forehead. The sun was beating down on me. It wasn't unbearable, but a little bit more than tolerable. I pulled at my wife beater, which was starting to stick to me. That's when an odor caught my attention.

I sniffed myself before cringing at the stench. I haven't bathed since we left the hotel, yesterday. That added to the sweat and blood from the fight made the stench even more noticeable. So, without a second thought I stripped out of my clothes and slowly slid into the water. The cool river water felt so nice against my warm skin. I dunk my entire body into the river one time before grabbing my clothes and moving to clean them. Once that was done, I moved to settle against the side of the river and do some thinking.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back while organizing my thoughts of Sasuke. Lately, I've found myself more attracted to Sasuke. I knew that I had a crush on him, but I don't think I was ever this attracted to him. The way his body fits against mine, the peacefulness he shows while he sleeps, the way his flawless pale skin and onyx eyes shine and gleam in the sun and moon… All of these qualities seem to attract me more and more to him. Sasuke is a beautiful person. No one can argue that, but lately… he's been the main object of my desire.

I shook my head clear of those weird thoughts before getting out of the water and shaking some of the water off of my body. I was about to use the Kyuubi's chakra to dry off before my nose caught the sweet smell of meat. I raised my nose high in the air to take in more of the sweet aroma.

"It's a boar." I said while licking my lips.

My stomach started to growl with hunger. I wrapped my arms around it to try and calm my hunger pains down. I was starving and I knew that Sasuke was going to be hungry, so I had no choice but to try and hunt it down. I went over to where my clothes were drying, but stopped halfway. There would be no point in me getting dressed again when my clothes might get dirty and bloody again. After nodding at my thought, I went into the clearing area where Sasuke was still sleeping and searched him for a hair tie. Once I found one, I tied the back of my hair into a high ponytail before following the scent of the boar.

I crouched behind some bushes and remained quiet, never taking my eyes off of the meaty animal as it filled up on grass. I waited until it finished eating before pouncing on it. But, I over calculated and missed my target, causing me to hit a tree and successfully scaring it off. I rubbed the bump on my head before racing after it. The beast was fast and tricky, but I managed to corner it. I could smell the fear on it and it excited me. I felt like a true predator and it felt… right. Not giving it a chance to escape, I pounced again and hit my mark. It squirmed around and squealed in pain as my erected claws dug into its flesh. I had to fight with it to get it to hold still, but nothing was working and I also felt my grip on him start to slip. So I did the next best thing, I bit into it, to hold it down, before running my claws through its chest and snatching out its heart. Once I felt the pulse leave the beast, I stood over it feeling proud and accomplished.

"_I just took down a wild animal so that I and Sasuke could survive. I felt like a champ. I felt like a provider. I felt like… like an alpha providing for his mate." _

That last one puzzled me, but I just shrugged it off and threw the boar onto my back. "Come on buddy. It's time to take you back so that Sasuke can grill you over a nice hot fire." I smirked while patting my soon-to-be-breakfast.

…

…

…

I arrived back in the area to find Sasuke sitting with the map in his lap. "Glad to see you're awake, Sasuke." I smirked with one hand on my hip.

"Oh Naruto I was wondering where you went~" Sasuke looked up at me from his map. **"DAMNIT NARUTO! **_**PLEASE**_** PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" **He screamed with his extremely red face hidden behind the map.

"Oh stop being a baby, Sasuke." I chuckled as I threw the boar down and sat Indian-style. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"**THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WANNA CONTINUE TO SEE YOU NAKED!**

"So… You don't want to see me naked?"

"**NO!" **He yelled.

"So… I don't look sexy when I'm naked?" I asked.

"**What?"**

"Do I look sexy naked?" I repeated slowly.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He tripped over his words, causing me to smirk and I rested my chin on my right fist. "Where are your clothes anyway?" He finally asked with a sigh.

"They're drying. I washed them this morning before hunting." I answered before reaching back to show Sasuke my kill.

"Here. At least put this on." Sasuke said as he threw a cover my way.

After catching it, I carefully draped it over my lap, making sure to cover myself completely. "Better?" I asked.

He slowly lowered the map and nodded when he saw that I was now covered before turning his gaze toward the boar. "What's that?"

"A boar. I got hungry and thought you would be too so I hunted and killed it for us." I smirked in triumph.

"You didn't have to do that." Sasuke quietly said before returning his gaze back to the map.

"Oh, but I wanted to. It felt good when I hunted the beast down."

"No, I meant that you shouldn't have done that." He said before pointing to something on the map. "There's a town nearby. I wanted to eat and restock our supplies. While I was carrying everything last night, I seemed to have lost some of our stuff so I wanted to restock again."

"Let's me see that." I said as I snatched the map from him before face palming myself. "Ain't this bout a bitch." I sighed while crumbling up the map and throwing it behind me. "Can you still cook the boar for me? I'm starving and I don't think I can survive until we get to the next town."

"If you stop whining I will." Sasuke signed as he went over to smooth out the wrinkles in the map. "By the way, you need a bath. You stink."

"What? I just bathed." I groaned.

"Well take another one. The dry blood from that boar is what's making you stink. Wait until it's done and then you can go take another bath. Hopefully by then your clothes will be done. I'll start a fire. Can you set the boar up to cooked? And _**please **_keep that cover on. I think I've seen enough of your junk to last a life time."

I nodded with a chuckle and a scratch to the back of my head before heading out to find a stick. Once I found a decent sized one, I used it to impale the boar. By time I readied the animal, Sasuke had already gotten the fire going. I waited patiently while the boar cooked. When it was finally done, I devoured the delicious beast until there was barley any bone left.

"Come on. Time for you to take a bath." Sasuke ordered.

I moved to the river and jumped in once again. The cool water felt great against my hot skin, but I didn't want to stay in for too long. Sasuke was waiting patiently for me to get ready. It would be rude if I kept him waiting. I washed the smell of that boar and blood off of me before calling Sasuke over to smell me. When he gave me the 'ok' sign, I climbed out and shook some of the water off of me before going over to check on my clothes. I smiled slightly when I noticed that they were dried before dressing.

"How do I look?" I asked with my arms outstretched. Sasuke's eyes looked me up and down before his hand came up to help contain his laughter. "What? What's so funny? You gonna tell me how I look or not?"

"You look… very… holy…" After struggling to say that, Sasuke rolled onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

I was confused at first before actually looking down at my wardrobe . My wife beater looked like Swiss cheese. I saw more of my tan skin and abs then my shirt. I had about a bajillion rips in my pants. My bandages weren't even white anymore. One of my headband's ends was sliced in half. I looked like I had a fight with a paper shredder who stabbed me repeatedly with a butcher knife. I looked awful.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked as I turned to look at Sasuke, who had stopped laughing.

"Yeah." He chuckled again. "I'm done." He did one final chuckle before standing up and dusting himself off. He gathered the map, folded it, and stuffed it in his pocket as he moved to pat me on the back. "Don't worry. We'll get you some more when we get into town." He smiled, causing me to lightly smile.

Together, we gathered our stuff before heading out towards the next town.

"Oh Sasuke, that reminds me… Do you feel warm?"

He seemed to snap up at this question. "Do you feel hot?"

"Yeah, kind of." I answered while scratching my cheek.

"I see."

"So… Do you feel hot?"

"… … Yeah. Yeah, I do…"

I nodded at his answer before finishing my packing. There was something that baffled me though. When I asked Sasuke that question, he looked worried. I wonder why?

…

…

…

We made it to the next town without any trouble. I followed Sasuke everywhere. We restocked our supplies, bought new and extra clothes for the both of us, and managed to get some good food. We stopped at a little café and ate there.

I ordered like three bowls of ramen, which weren't as good as the ones back home but whatever, while Sasuke ordered a large salad with tons of tomatoes. I laughed when Sasuke scolded me about eating so much ramen.

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep eating that crap all the time." Sasuke pointed out with his fork before using it to eat more of his salad.

"Yeah , well. _**If**_ I crock because of eating too much of what I love, then you have my permission to write _'I told him so'_ on my tombstone." I grinned while using my chop sticks to pick up more of my noodles.

"I'll remember that." Sasuke smiled back.

We didn't really talk after that. Sasuke was almost done with his salad by time I started on my third bowl. I was about to put some more noodles in my mouth when I spotted a tan skinned, muscled man with bluish black hair looking at Sasuke. I saw the lust and want in the man's eyes for Sasuke. It made me feel… angry. I don't know why, but I have the sudden impulse to go over to the guy and punch his lights out. I had to get a grip on myself.

"Hey. You ok?" Sasuke asked me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" I smiled.

"You kind of spaced out and you haven't even touched your third bowl. I just wanted to make sure that the little rat that turns the wheel in your brain wasn't on break." He smirked.

"Oh hardy har har. Ya wise ass." I mumbled before looking out the corner of my eye at the guy again. "I'll be right back. I gotta go take a leak." I mumbled again before leaving the table.

"Hurry back. After you finish your last bowl, I wanna get going." I heard Sasuke call, but didn't really pay attention.

I went to the bathroom, did my business and washed my hands. After I was done with that I splashed some water on my face, trying to calm down.

"_Ok Naruto, get a hold of yourself. You can't keep acting this way. Sure I like Sasuke, but I wonder why I'm acting this way. While we were out on the town, I couldn't help, but notice all of the men and women who looked at Sasuke. In each of their eyes I saw that same expression… lust and want. I felt rage boil inside of me. I didn't want anyone looking or even thinking about Sasuke. I don't know what's going on, but it's far worse than jealousy."_

After splashing myself with water one more time, I walked back to the table only to see something that makes my blood boil. The man from earlier was trying to talk an irritated Sasuke. I don't know what got into me, but all of a sudden… I wanted that man's head on a silver platter.

"Whatchya say babe? Wanna come to a hotel with me and have the best fuck of your life?" The guy smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm not a hoe. So why don't you get out of my face and find someone else to screw around with." Sasuke glared.

"Mitch, why don't you just leave him alone?" The girl at the counter signed.

"Stay out of this, Erika. No one was asking for your comment." Mitch snapped at Erika before turning back to Sasuke. "So how's about it pretty boy?" I saw his hand reach for Sasuke and I reacted. I grabbed him by his wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at me.

"_**I believe he told you to fuck off."**_ I growled at him.

"And who the hell are you?"

"_**Who am I?"**_ I started to chuckle, causing everyone to look at me. _**"I'm the guy he's with. I'm the guy who doesn't like it when big brainless brutes like you yell at girls. But, most importantly…" **_I smiled wickedly at him as I started to twist his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain. _**"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't leave him alone."**_

"You're going to kick my ass? Hn. I'd like to see you try." He smirked as he snatched his wrist away.

"_**Sasuke… Hand me my last bowl of noodles."**_

Sasuke reached over and handed me the bowl with a bored expression. I held the bowl in my left hand. "What are you gonna do with that, noodle me to death." Mitch laughed.

I reeled my fist back before landing a nice blow to his face. When he stumbled backwards, I grabbed his head and banged it against the counter. He groaned and yelled in pain as he fell to the floor. He was using his hands to cover his face. While I was waiting for him to remove his hands, I could hear the ooos and aaas of the spectators.

The man yanked his hands from his face and growled at me. _**"You're gonna pay."**_

"_**You won't live long enough to carry that out."**_ I growled before slamming my uneaten bowl of ramen on top of his head. He screamed from the feeling of the noodles and heat touching his face. I bent down to whisper in his ear. _**"You're out of here."**_ And with that, I stood up and literally kicking him out of the café.

I could hear the cheers and hollering of the crowd, but none of them mattered to me. I had a major headache from all of the emotional stress and physical stress I've been enduring lately. I need to sit down and rest.

"You wanna go rent a room?" Sasuke asked me.

"Naw. I just wanna get out of here." I said in a drossy voice.

"You need to relax and get some rest. One night in another hotel will do you a world of good. Trust me." Sasuke lightly smiled.

I didn't feel like disagreeing. Plus, Sasuke was right. Maybe one more day in a nice, comfortable bed and in the hot springs will help me clear my head.

"Alright Sasuke. Let's go find a hotel to stay in."

Sasuke nodded before helping me lean on him. After we gathered our stuff, we made our way out of the café.

"Come back anytime!" Erika cheered.

…

…

…

We managed to check into a hotel, but I didn't like the way the receptionist was looking at Sasuke. Dubbing that I was too tired really feel stressed out over it, I let it go, but not without letting out a warning growl. There wasn't a hot spring in this hotel, but there was a bathtub. While Sasuke was organizing our stuff, I went into the bathroom to run a nice cool bath. Once the water was to my liking, I stripped out of my clothes and settled in it. I sat there thinking about the events that happened today… and about Sasuke.

"_I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I like Sasuke, but this is getting out of control. I'm becoming more aggressive and possessive over him. If this keeps up… I'm afraid that I might not be able to control myself."_

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

After Sasuke finished organization everything, he went to go check on Naruto. After Sasuke entered the bathroom, he drank in the site of Naruto Uzumaki. The blond's hair was tied into a messy bun with a few loose strands coming out of it, his body was dripping wet with the cool water, and his eyes looked lost in deep thought.

"You ok now?" Sasuke asked as he moved to sit on the edge of the tub.

"I don't know. I'm confused. I don't know what's going on with me and the Kyuubi isn't answering me. I just don't know what Imma do." He sighed as he leaned back in the water.

Sasuke felt bad for his friend. He knew what was going on, but he couldn't tell Naruto. Sasuke could feel the pressure. He was keeping one of the biggest secrets from his best friend. To Sasuke, it was like not making a noise when you're being stabbed. You know that you can't hold it in, but you have to. Sadden by the situation, Sasuke did the only thing he knows how to do…

Sasuke placed his hand in Naruto's shoulder and offered a small smile. "If you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you."

Naruto smiled at his friend as he placed his hand on Sasuke's. "Thanks man."

Sasuke nodded, but when he tried to remove his hand, Naruto held on. Sasuke was confused until he looked in Naruto's eyes. It seemed as if time had stopped between them. It felt like they were the only two in the world. Sasuke felt heat raise in his cheeks the longer Naruto stared in his eyes. Neither move. Neither wanted to. It was Sasuke who broke the silence.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" The raven whispered.

And before Sasuke could say or do anything else, Naruto leaned forward and captured Sasuke's lips. Sasuke knew that this moment was wrong, but he couldn't help not liking it. The kiss may have been short, but there was something magical about it. But, right when the magic was about to take full effect, Naruto quickly pulled away.

"Sorry." He mumbled before hopping out, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back to the room.

Sasuke was just stunned. He didn't know what to say. He was beyond worried about Naruto, but the kiss they just shared was what held his interest. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Something about the way Naruto's full lips connecting with his felt right. It sent tingles and shivers up and down his body, but he knew that he had to ignore them. He had to be Naruto's rock when he finally came undone.

Feeling a little better about the situation, Sasuke got up and moved to the room. Naruto was already under the covers and 'sleeping', so Sasuke decided to strip out of his clothes and lay in his bed and tried to get to sleep… Too bad he was having wet dreams dancing in his head.

...

…

…

Morning came and so did the awkwardness. Naruto felt bad about kissing Sasuke while said raven felt awkward when he woke from his wet dreams of his blond best friend. They didn't really say a word, but blushes were shared when they would catch the other's gaze. After their stuff was packed and ready, they got something to eat in the lobby before heading out of the village… That's where their troubles started.

…

…

…

They were treading through the forest. Both were dealing with the awkwardness in the air between them. Both were trying to find a way to make the situation less awkward. Both took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

"I know why I'm sorry, but why are you sorry?" Naruto laughed.

"I just, um,- Why are you sorry again?"

"Because I kissed you. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. That. Look, Naruto. Let's forget about that and move on. We have more important things to worry about them a kiss between friends, right?" Sasuke nervously laughed.

"Right." Naruto smiled back. They were about to continue walking when Naruto felt something wrong. "Wait. Did it just get hotter all of a sudden?"

Sasuke was about to comment before he noticed the ground shaking. Naruto and Sasuke were trying their hardest to steady themselves against the rocking ground. "What's happening?" Sasuke asked as he steadied himself when the ground stopped shaking.

"There's only one person I know who could rock the ground like that." Naruto said while walking over to help Sasuke.

Naruto held onto Sasuke tight when the ground started to shake again. "Naruto look." Sasuke pointed. There were cracks in the ground that led to a small hole in the ground. Inside the cracks, lava was leaking out and covering the ground while more lava was squirting out of the hole. They waited to see what was happing. Before they knew it, a fair skinned man with a red beard and mustache combo while the rest of his hair was pulling into a high ponytail on top of his head, appeared out of the hole.

"_**Long time no see, Big Brother Naruto."**_ The red head smirked.

"_**So, you're a part of this ludicrous plan of Orochimaru's too, Roushi?"**_ Naruto growled.

"_**Of course. Every one of our siblings is in on this whole thing. But, I'm not in it for the money."**_

"_**Then what are you in it for, Roushi?"**_ Naruto asked out of confusion.

"_**I just want the satisfaction of taking you down… ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**_ Roushi roared before he slammed his hands onto the ground. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and was able to avoid the volcanos of lava coming at them. But, no matter how many times Naruto jumped out of the way, Roushi would chase them down with his lava. _**"There's no use in running, Big Brother. I can use my Youton to hunt you down. Oh, and there's no use in hiding either. My lava can melt through anything."**_ Roushi laughed evilly.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked while holding on tight to Naruto. Naruto was tired of running on ground, so he tired using the trees. But, when Roushi's lava followed after them, Naruto had to jump to another tree. Roushi's lava only followed them. "And at this rate, we'll get the entire forest burned.

"If we can't out run or hide from him, then we have to fight." Naruto said as he continued to jump from tree to tree.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Naruto grunted as he flipped to another tree, trying to avoid more lava coming their way. "I have yet to figure that out yet." The blond confessed.

"That's what I'm for." Sasuke sighed.

"You act like I never come up with plans." Naruto said in a fake hurt voice.

"I never said that. I was just saying that while you're avoiding the lava, I'll think of a plan." Sasuke sighed again.

"Oh. Haha. I knew that."

"Sure you did. Now, keep jumping while I think of something." Sasuke said before setting his brain to work. Naruto continued to jump from tree to tree while the wheels in Sasuke's head started to turn. Finally, he formulated a plan. "I've got it." Sasuke announced.

"Lay it on me."

"We can't stop lava right away, right?"

"Right." Naruto agreed.

"So that technically means that Roushi is unstoppable, right?"

"I guess, but I don't see how this is helping our situation." Naruto grunted as he landed on the ground and hid behind the tree.

Sasuke hopped out of Naruto's arms. "You're missing the point. We may not be able to stop it, but we can slow it down enough to create an opening for an attack."

"How do we do that?" Naruto quietly asked.

"Simple. If we can pour enough water on the lava to slow it down, then it'll distract Roushi long enough for us to attack him." Sasuke quietly suggested.

"Ok. So now that we know how to slow down the lava, what's the plan?"

"I'll distract Roushi while you use your chakra to control the water and splash it on him." Sasuke answered.

"No, Sasuke. That's too dangerous. You could get burned." Naruto warned with a glare.

"I know, but you're the only one that can control your chakra good enough to do that. I'll be fine on my own. Trust me on this." Sasuke pleaded with a reluctant Naruto.

Naruto weighed out his options before sighing in defeat. "Fine, but please be careful."

Sasuke nodded before they both peaked over to see what Roushi was doing.

"_**Come out. Come out where ever you are. You two little worms can't hide from me forever."**_ Roushi sung.

"Alright. I'm going out there."

"Wait Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. The two looked into each other's eyes. Heat raised in Sasuke's pale cheeks while Naruto's gaze held desire and want. "Please be careful." The blond whispered.

"Promise." Sasuke nodded before hesitantly removing his arm from Naruto's hold and coming out of hiding. "Hey Strawberry Head! If you want me, them come get me!" Sasuke yelled while waving his arms around.

"_**You're a pest, Uchiha. I'll just kill you first before going after Uzumaki. I wasn't doing this for the money anyway. I'll just say that it was an accident." **_Roushi smirked as he used his lava to try and catch Sasuke, but the raven managed to jump out of the way in time.

"Missed me!" Sasuke smirked before running away.

"_**Get back here you little runt."**_ Roushi growled before racing off after the raven.

While the two were chasing each other, Naruto ran over to the river bank. While he focused on using his chakra to move the water, Sasuke was running for his life from an angry red head.

"_**You're such a pest!"**_ Roushi growled as he splashed lava on the ground every time Sasuke took a step. _**"Hold still damnit!"**_

"And get fried? Ha. In your dreams, hot breath." Sasuke scoffed as he kept running.

While Sasuke was successfully dodging all of Roushi's attacks, Naruto was busy focusing his chakra. He clasped his hands together and pictured his chakra moving the water. It was harder than he thought.

"Damn. Why can't I do it?' Naruto growled out of frustration.

"_**It's because you're not relaxed." **_Kyuubi answered.

"_And just where the hell have you been?"_ Naruto questioned.

"_**Around."**_

"_Then why haven't you been answering my calls?"\_

"_**I've been busy."**_

"_Doing what?"_

"_**Look. We don't have time to play Q & A. If you wanna save Sasuke, then you have to relax your mind and focus a little bit more."**_ Kyuubi sighed. _**"And you better do it quickly, or else your little 'friend' will fry."**_

"_I know that. So why don't you help me instead of criticizing me."_

"_**Fine, but you better listen to my every word."**_

"_Then start talking."_

While Kyuubi was instructing Naruto what to do, Sasuke was continuing to run for his life from Roushi and his deadly lava. Roushi was getting closer and closer to his target. Sasuke's heart was racing. It felt like it was going to explode. Sasuke was so busy trying to calm his heart to notice a rock in front of him, causing him to trip. When Sasuke fell the floor, Roushi shot a big lava ball at him. It missed Sasuke, but obliterated the tree that he fell in front of. Sasuke stayed down until he thought that it was clear. When he dubbed it clear, he raised his head and turned his head towards the tree and gasped. It was at that moment that Sasuke Uchiha finally started to understand the raw and destructive power of the vessels that hold the tailed beasts. Right when he was about to get up, Sasuke had to duck back down and bury his face in the dirt to protect himself from another large lava ball.

"_**How much longer are you going to keep running?"**_ Roushi sighed as he walked towards the raven. Sasuke's eyes widen in fear before his brain forced his tired legs to run. Roushi's bored eyes gazed at Sasuke's retreating back before he gave a sigh. _**"Fine. Keep running. I can keep chasing you down. I don't mind. You'll have to tire out eventually."**_

While he was running, Sasuke had heard every word and realized that Roushi was right. His legs were getting tired and unbearably sore. He had already added chakra to his legs to help him run faster and longer, but that was draining his chakra supply dramatically now. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He wanted to rest, but he couldn't. He had to keep running until Naruto was done. He had to survive to the end. He just hoped that He didn't die of chakra exhaustion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he rode on top of a wave next to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto and the wave he was riding on while still trying to avoid the dangerous lava balls being aimed at him. "About time you figured out how to do it!" Sasuke yelled before doing a front flip to avoid another ball that almost hit him.

"I know right! So how's it going?"

"Oh it's going perfect! I enjoy running from one of your crazed siblings who's obsessed with trying to burn me alive!" Sasuke sarcastically yelled.

"Oh haha! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get the attack ready, but I'm here now so you can relax!" Naruto yelled back with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah! You try relaxing when there's a crazy red haired man throwing lava balls at you!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped out the way of another fireball attack.

"Just lure him to that spot over there and get out of the way when I unleash my water attack!" Naruto pointed before disappearing with the wave under water.

Sasuke watched Naruto disappear before looking back at the racing Roushi. Sweat started to drip from Sasuke's forehead rapidly when he realized that the angry red hair was slowly catching up to him. More and more fireballs were being thrown, making it harder for Sasuke to dodge them. Sasuke smiled when he noticed that he was only a few feet away from the spot Naruto wanted Roushi at. Because he was distracted, Sasuke barely had time to dodge the next fireball, causing him to fall to the floor. The raven hissed when he noticed a sharp pain in his ankle. He moved his hand to touch it, but quickly pulled away from the pain.

"_**Well, well, well. How does it feel to be trapped like a rat, Uchiha?"**_ Roushi asked. Sasuke glared as he tried to stand up. But, when he had put pressure on his injured ankle, Sasuke noticed that it was must've sprained. With a sprained ankle, it would be hard to get out of the way when Naruto would unleash his attack. _**"I see that you're injured. That's too bad. But, at least this way I know for sure that you won't get away."**_

"You might wanna stop bragging about something that's not going to happen." Sasuke tried to smirk to hide the pain he was feeling. Roushi gave a confused expression at what Sasuke had said, but quickly shook his head to rid himself of Sasuke's confusing words.

"_**You're going to pay for saying that. And once I'm done with you, I'll take care of Naruto too." **_Roushi growled before creating three lava streams and aiming them at Sasuke.

"Now Naruto!"

"Right!" Naruto yelled as he came out of the water with a wave underneath him.

Sasuke waited until the right time before jumping out of the way of Roushi's lava streams, but he was unfortunately caught by two of them and got burned. The pain from his sprained ankle and his burns was enough to make Sasuke pass out, unnoticed by neither Naruto nor Roushi.

While Sasuke was passed out, Naruto and Roushi were battling. Naruto used his chakra controlled water to stop Roushi's lava in its tracks. Roushi kept aiming lava streams at Naruto and kept getting frustrated whenever said blond kept halting his attacks. Tired from chasing Sasuke and losing to Naruto, Roushi used his lava to form around his lower half. He wanted to end this battle once and for all. And he was going to do it be plunging a nice sized, powerful lava ball into Naruto's chest. But, said blond was ready for his brother's attack. He watched as lava formed a protective layer around Roushi's legs. Through his enhanced vision, Naruto could see the lava hardening and a powerful lava ball forming in his right hand, but that didn't scare the blond. He remained cool and calm as ever and waited for the right time to attack.

"_**YOUR HEAD IS MINE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**_ Roushi roared before using his lava power to launch him off the ground and towards his opponent.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the site. Roushi was about a foot away before Naruto raised his arms and made the water form a barrier around the two. Now, usually that would've been a dumb idea… if the barrier hadn't trapped Roushi's midsection. Naruto gave an evil smirk as he watched Roushi struggle. Deciding that it was time to kill off his brother, Naruto grabbed the front of Roushi's shirt before cocking his hand back.

"_**Have fun in the afterlife, brother." **_And with that, Naruto slammed his right hand against Roushi's face and allowed the Kyuubi's chakra to flow out of his hand and into the red head's mouth.

Roushi's screams were terrifying, but soon silenced when that Kyuubi's chakra finished burning all of Roushi's organs. Now that the lava wielding man was dead, Naruto released his barrier, causing the dead man's body to fall onto the floor. Naruto grinned at his defeated opponent while he retracted his chakra.

"Alright Sasuke. We can go." Naruto said as he turned to look for Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto called again before his eyes rested on the still Uchiha. "Sasuke!" The blond yelled as he raced over to his friend.

There were scorch marks running along Sasuke's arms and torso. Thinking quickly, Naruto called upon the Kyuubi's chakra again to heal Sasuke's scorch marks. The blond sat besides Sasuke's side until the scorch disappeared.

"_**He has more injuries that my chakra can't heal. You have to take him to the hospital if you want to get him the proper care."**_ Kyuubi suggested as Naruto retracted his chakra from Sasuke's body.

Once that was done, Naruto picked Sasuke up and went to find their stuff before racing back to the village from earlier.

…

…

…

Naruto sat in the waiting room while they worked on Sasuke. It had been a few hours later when a doctor finally came out. "Are you a family member of the patient?"

"No, but I'm the only thing he has left… His family and mine were killed ten years ago." Naruto said in a said voice.

"I'm sorry for your lost." The doctor placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the blond to nod in appreciation. "Well, our tests have proved that he was scorched badly by something hot, like lava. But, when we were confused as to why the marks weren't really there anymore, we ran more tests and found that some weird and rare chakra had been used to heal him. Do you know who it was?"

"It was me." Naruto calmly answered.

"Well, that's good. If you hadn't have done that, then Mr. Uchiha would've been in worse condition. I thank you." Naruto nodded at the doctor's words. "But, other than the nonexistent scorch marks, Mr. Uchiha will be fine. He just has a sprained ankle that I suggest that he stays off for at least a week. The receptionist has the prescription filled and ready for you to pick up. Mr. Uchiha is awake and ready to be taken home." Were the doctor's last words before leaving.

Naruto nodded before going to pick up Sasuke's prescription. Once that was done, he went to get Sasuke and take him back to the hotel they stayed at last night. Naruto placed Sasuke on the bed and feed him some of his medicine. The pills had knocked him out for a good three hours, leaving Naruto to watch over him for those three hours.

The doctor said that when Sasuke wakes up from the effect of those pills he'll be thirsty, so Naruto had gave him some when he woke up. Sasuke took the glass in appreciation and gulped it down. The raven placed the glass down with a sigh while Naruto moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Both stayed quiet until Sasuke spoke.

"What happened after I passed out?"

"I killed Roushi before using the Kyuubi's chakra to heal the scorch marks you received during the fight." Naruto calmly said.

"That's good that we have one less sibling to worry about now." Sasuke nodded, while Naruto remained silent. "So, how long do I have to stay in bed until I finally heal?"

"What? No resistance? No 'Let's keep moving. You don't have to worry about me?' No fight to keep you on bed rest? You've grown soft." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke lightly hit him. "The only reason I'm not fighting you id because I know that you'll make me stay on bed rest rather I like it or not. And plus, it would be hazardous and reckless for me to try and move on this ankle. So how long?"

"At least a week. We'll stay here until you're fully healed." Sasuke sighed at Naruto's answer. They stayed quiet for a while until Sasuke asked for the map. Naruto willingly got up and retrieved the map before giving it to Sasuke. "Since I'm out of commission and since we have nothing to do for a week. We should start doing some planning then."

"Good idea." Naruto nodded before moving closer and listening to Sasuke map out their next move.


	8. Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt 4

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Graphic Murder. Violence. Cussing. Malexmale love making.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, but I hope that this chapter will make up for it.

**Chapter 8: Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt. 4: Naruto's Heat**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Are you alright, Naruto?" I asked with my hand on his shoulder.

Naruto tensed up at that and shrugged my hand off. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go… blow some steam off." He said without looking at me and walking off, disappearing into the night.

Two weeks passed since the incident with Roushi and my injuries had finished healing last week. I was happy when I was finally able to move around without Naruto's help. But lately… Naruto's heat started getting worse.

He feels as if he's starting to lose his battle with the oncoming heat. At night, he'll reach out to touch me gently before immediately withdrawing it and apologizing. I feel so bad for him. It's getting to the point, that he doesn't even want me to touch or be by him, even when we're fighting enemies. He's also becoming very violent. Not to me, of course, but when we were fighting the 5, 6, and 7 tails, Naruto not only killed them… he fucking destroyed them. When the 6th tail tried to touch me, Naruto basically ripped each limb plus their head off. Each battle left a bloody mess with Naruto as the person bathed in their blood. Those were the most disturbing scenes I've ever seen. They were even more gruesome than _**THAT **_night. I've never been scared of Naruto before, but after seeing this…. I was just glad that I'm never one of his targets. I hate the way Naruto's acting, but I can't blame him. Right now, he's just like an animal acting on his instincts. It was weird, but understandable. Sometimes I wish that he would hurry up and take me so that he would stop acting this way. I've already accepted my fate as his heir bearer, so I guess I'm just as impatient as him and Kyuubi. I just want him back to normal.

I moved to lean against a tree while I waited for Naruto to return. It was maybe ten minutes later when I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Naruto? Is that you?" I called out, moving a little closer to the bushes.

That's when about five ninjas popped out. _**"So you are the Uchiha Lord Orochimaru hired us to kidnap. Gotta say… you are as pretty as the boss says. No wonder he wanted you alive and unharmed. Now… come quietly with us and I promise you that we won't hurt you."**_ One of the ninjas said with his arm outstretched.

I backed up a little bit before pulling out one of my kunai and throwing it at the ninja that was talking. Said ninja caught it with ease before throwing it back at me, which I countered with another.

"_**Now why did you have to go and do that? If you had just came with us, like the Boss said, then we wouldn't have to hurt you. But, now we've got to rough you up now."**_ Another ninja said.

I stood on both feet and readied myself for a fight. Five ninjas verse me… that's not that bad. With my weapons in hand, I raced off towards the group and started attacking. I had my Sharingan ready as my advantage. I attacked and defended as much as I could and before I knew it, I had killed three already, leaving me with just two to deal with.

"Well _**'Boss'**_ what are you going to do now? Three of your men are dead, leaving just you, me, and your lackey over there." I smirked as I readied myself for another attack.

"_**Didn't you mother ever tell you that early celebrations can get you killed in a fight?"**_ The ninja smirked before snapping his fingers.

When he snapped his fingers and made twelve other ninjas appear. "Damnit." I hissed.

"_**Now, just come with me silently and I promise my men won't hurt you… much."**_

I swiftly threw one of my kunai behind it, stabbing and killing one of the ninjas behind me. Without looking at the ninjas in front of me, I got up, retrieved my kunai, and turned around with a menacing look in my eyes. _**"Sorry 'BOSS', but I have other plans that don't THAT Snake."**_ I growled.

"_**Fine then! Have it your way! Bring me that brat ALIVE."**_ The Boss made it clear enough without _**NO**_ for failure, but I didn't care.

I had to protect myself. I don't know where Naruto is, but I didn't have time to run off and find him. I have to fight this battle all myself. If I'm going to be Naruto's mate and the bearer of his children, then I have to be strong. Naruto isn't going to always be there to protect us… And if that day ever comes… then I have to be the one who has to fight to survive for both myself and our kits.

I readied my kunai again before racing off towards the large group. I threw the kunai, but it was caught by its target. Thinking quickly, I used my other kunai to slice his throat before kicking him into some of his comrades.

"_That's five down and about ten more to go… I just hope that I can last long enough to either kill them all or until Naruto arrives… Hopefully it's the latter."_ I thought before pushing forward.

I don't know when, but suddenly they all decided that it would be smart to try and attack me at once, which actually was. I had a hard time defending myself against those ten. I kicked, flipped, punched, stabbed and sliced every which way. I managed to kill two more, but there were still eight more and I was getting weary.

Trying to end this sooner, I managed to kick my current opponent away from me before performing some hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" I shouted before releasing it.

The fire came straight out of my mouth and burned the places where the ninja were. When the flames cleared, I saw an opening for me to escape through. I was going to leave our supplies and come back for them later. Right now, all that mattered was that I got out o there quick. But, right when I was about to take off, I felt someone grab my wrist and yank me back into a hard chest.

"_**Gotcha you little brat."**_

I tried to struggle against my capture's hold, but he kneed me in my back, stopping my movements. I grunted as I lowered my head from the pain. That's when Boss roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"_**You are a feisty one indeed. You're also smart, talented, and powerful. Defiantly worth the award money Lord Orochimaru offered us, but not worth the hassle it took to get you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had a little 'fun' with you. I mean, he's just going to break you anyway… Why make it harder on the old snake."**_ Boss smirked as he leaned down and tried to kiss me.

But right before they were about to connect, Boss started to spit up blood. Confused I looked down and saw two blood covered hands sticking out of his chest. Boss's head also looked down and saw the hands, but before he had time to scream, the hand moved opposite of each other and split him apart. When, what's left of his body, fell to the floor, Naruto was standing there looking like the human version of Kyuubi. His blond hair and whisker marks became spiky and jagged, his claws and fangs were erect, there were two orange fox ears sticking out of his head and a long fluffy fox's tail moving vigorously behind him, his clothes were practically shredded, and his eyes… His eyes were the scariest part. They were red with black slits and held the look of a blood thirsty demon… Which I don't doubt that he is right now.

Naruto's eyes were glued to me as he licked the blood of Boss off his hands. He didn't get it all, but whatever he did lick off was satisfying enough. Soon, his eyes moved from me to may capture. I shrieked when his hand shot out and grabbed the face of my capture. My capture screamed in pain from a combination of things Naruto could be doing to him.

"_**You touch my mate… You die!"**_ Naruto growled before using his chakra to make the man's head explode.

I felt the blood splatter on me as his body and I fell to the floor. Naruto's sandal covered feet were before me. I was on me hands and knees shaking from the horror I was seeing. The _**REAL**_ Naruto doesn't need to kill, but he will if he feels like it is necessary. _**THIS**_ Naruto, however, seems like he _**LIKES**_ to kill. But, in hind sight, he's actually killing to protect me. Same motives as Naruto, but I can tell the difference between the two.

Once my capture was dead, Naruto turned his attention to the remaining six. The six of them were huddled in a corner away from Naruto/ Kyuubi. Each step Naruto took towards them, made them move back another inch.

"_**Why so scared humans? Don't tell me you're afraid of me? Well I'm glad you are. Wanna know why? It's because you're smart enough to realize why you are about to die and you also realized that what you did to cause your death was wrong, am I right?"**_ They nodded. _**"I would let you go, if I was a nice person. But, guess what?"**_ He threw his hand out, causing a chakra rope to form and wrap around their bodies. They all screamed and shook in terror when Naruto yanked them towards him. _**"I'm NOT a nice guy to people who hurt my mate."**_ He released his hold on the chakra rope he created and threw them to the ground before forming a purple Rasengan. _**"Have a fun time in the afterlife. Tailed Beast Rasengan!"**_ Naruto/Kyuubi roared before setting the chakra ball in the middle of the group and hurling them into the air.

With my Sharingan, I was able to see how that Rasengan sliced through their bodies, reducing them to nothing within seconds. I was too busy to staring in amazement to notice Naruto approach me until he was standing right in front of me. When his eyes looked into mine, I felt like we were looking into each others' souls. And for a split second, I could've sworn I saw Naruto lying dormant inside his body's core. But, what I know I saw was the harsh gentleness in this Naruto's eyes. They no longer held blood lust, but I could still see the hatred for the men who attacked me and Orochimaru, and I could still see the desire and lust from the heat. I know what was coming next, so I waited for him to make the first move. I don't know how long we stayed staring at each other before he leaned down and scooped me up in his strong arms.

Usually I would've protested, but I remembered Kyuubi's warning and stayed quiet. He looked down at me in a silent apologizing manor before taking off. He left our supplies behind, but that was not important right now. All that mattered was the act of us rutting, which was about to happen.

He raced for a minute or two until we came upon a secluded meadow with barely any places to be seen. He looked around, nodded, and set me down without doing anything else but looking into my eyes. I felt as if we were having a silent conversation. His eyes were asking me to forgive him for what's about to happen while also asking me if it was ok. It was ok, but I knew that it was going to happen rather I was ok with it or not. I had long since accepted my fate, but I just wanted Naruto and Kyuubi to be ok with it first. I knew Kyuubi would be ok, but not Naruto. I've decided that it's best to wait until Naruto was in his right mind after this was over to talk to him about it. From this point on, Kyuubi was in control and all I had to do was sit back and take it. I've been mentally preparing myself for it, but actually being in this situation frightens me… just a little bit.

After nodding with a smile –my way of telling him to go ahead- Naruto/Kyuubi leaned down and captured my lips in a dominating, demanding, and lust filled kiss. In that kiss, I could feel the power of Kyuubi flowing through and into me… It actually excited me. I kissed back and even opened my mouth when he inserted his tongue. Our tongues danced with one another until his made mine submit. His hands were on me while mine wrapped around his neck. During the kiss, I felt my back gently hit the cool ground beneath me. I moaned at the feeling of claws and rough hands teasing my skin. Even though was pulled apart, our eyes or our hands never left the others' body.

His tongue can out to lick some of his victim's blood off of me before trailing kisses down my neck and to my chest. I looked into his eyes and understood the command. I rose up enough for him to get my shirt off without troubled before being pushed back down. He continued kissing down my chest, but what caused me to moan was when one of his clawed hands came up to play with my nipples The sensation and lust that raveled me was wonderful. I knew that there was more to come and I couldn't wait. Soon I felt his tongue copy his hand before alternating between both of them. I arched my back and moaned while my hands were buried deep into the top of his blond, spiky locks. A little part of my hand to hold back a chuckle at the feeling of his river like hair and fluffy tail touching my, now, sensitive skin.

Soon he grew tired of playing with my nipples and started to move further down. I gasped when I felt his hands move on both sides of my pants and boxers before they were pulled down, reviling my already hard member. The cool night air hit the tip like a baseball bat hits a baseball. Once I was naked, he removed the remainder of his shredded clothing before returning to lips. While we kissed, one of his hands started to move towards my member. Once it reached it, that same hand gripped my member and started to slowly stroke it. I moaned into the kiss as I felt myself get harder from the things Naruto/Kyuubi was doing to me. I also felt his hips started to shallowly move in time with his strokes. What impressed me was the thickness from just the tip. There was a great need and want for him to insert his member inside of me that it ached to my very core. I practically bucked my hips, asking him to fill me before I explode.

I knew he could feel it because when he released my now bruised lips, he smirked. His white fangs glistened in the night. It was intimidating and terrifying at the same time… I was starting to get impatient. By telling him this, I threw a glare his way. He got the hint and shoved three fingers into my mouth.

"_**Wet them."**_ He commanded with that same husky voice that could throw me over the edge.

I removed one of my hands from his hair and used it to hold them in place while I sucked on them. I guess I was going a good job because it awarded me with a deep grunt and a jump from his rock of a member. After a minute of sucking them, Naruto/Kyuubi pulled them out of my mouth and focused some of his chakra on them before wiggling one inside my incredibly tight entrance.

It was hurting, but then again of it would. I was actually happy that he was preparing me because when Orochimaru used to… Well, let's just say that even though Naruto is in heat, he has enough sense not to rut with me raw. Once I was used to the first finger, he inserted the next one and thrusted it in and out until I was used to that one too. The third one was the one that had hurt the most. I don't think I could ever remember being stretched that far before, so it took me a minute or so for me to gain pleasure from it. When I started to moan in pleasure from his fingers, Naruto/Kyuubi removed them in favor of preparing his member. I rose onto my elbows to get a good look at what he was going to be impregnating me with. My eyes widen slightly when I did see it. It was a monstrosity. Fear and excitement rose within me as I wondered what it would feel like having _**THAT**_ inside of me. And I didn't have to wait long.

When he was ready, Naruto/Kyuubi grabbed my hips and held them there while he positioned himself in front of me. Once he had a good angle, he started to push inside of me. I moaned at the slight pain and pleasure of being stretched so much just from the tip. He also grunted at the tightness he was trying to push through. To make it easier on both of us, he started to give shallow thrusts. It felt really good and it actually worked because soon he was fully sheathed indie of me. Both of us were panting as we waited for me to adjust. When I felt comfortable enough, I started wiggling my hips. He nodded before pulling out until there was only the tip in there and pushing back through my ring of muscles. I kept jumping and moaning every time he did this, so to stop me, Naruto/Kyuubi had to hold my hips as he thrusted into me. One hand gripped his shoulder while the other clawed at his back, causing him to grunt. I threw my head back and practically screamed when he hit something within me that caused my body to melt in his hold.

It felt so good, being dominated like this, but I still acted on instinct and started thrusting back. By this time, I was moaning wantonly while he was growling, hissing, and grunting into the, otherwise, silent night air. I guess there was also a little part of Naruto still awake inside of his body because I felt one of his hands remove the one I had on his shoulder, interlock our fingers, and place it onto the ground. After he did that, I brought my hips up to wrap around the small of his back. By creating this new angle, Naruto/Kyuubi started to thrust deeper, harder, and faster into me. This whole act was beyond mind blowing. It was as if my brain was no longer working and I was about to faint, but I held on until the very end. After a few more thrusts, I came hard with ribbons of cum splashing and coating his stomach and mine.

"**NARUTO!"** I screamed as I came undone.

I felt myself clench around him and the next minute he was coming inside of me.

"_**Sasuke…"**_ He hissed as he filled my insides up with his warm come before collapsing on top of me.

I could feel Kyuubi's chakra and Naruto's seed flow through me and into my stomach, starting the process of impregnating me with Naruto's child. I could feel his chakra already making the womb and his seed entering the womb. I could even feel some of my organs moving out o the way. Once everything was done, Naruto/Kyuubi pulled out of me, stared into my half-lid eyes before moving to bit my collarbone. I gasped at the pain, but bit my lip to numb it. When he pulled away, Naruto/Kyuubi lapped up the blood and gazed into my eyes one final time.

"_**Mine."**_ He growled lowly before collapsing onto me.

With what little strength I had left, I rolled Naruto's body off of me. I tried to sit up, but pain shot from my lower back and up my spine. I groaned while messaging my lower back and looking down at Naruto. It looked like Kyuubi retreated and Naruto was back in control. His features returned to normal and he looked so peaceful. I soaked in as much as I could because I knew that he won't look like this tomorrow. When I was finished messaging me lower back, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Naruto. Good night." I whispered with a smile before kissing him again and settling in besides him. "And no more ramen… You're starting to get heavy." I chuckled. Once I was comfortable and settled in, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with Naruto's body keeping me warm.


	9. Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt 5

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Kidnapping. Violence. Cussing. Tender moments.

**Chapter 9: Naruto and Sasuke's Revenge Pt 5. : Preparing for War**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When I first woke up, I felt warm, sticky, icky, cool, and comfortable. Everything confused me, so I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on. I felt warm from the sun, cool from the ground, and comfortable because Sasuke was laying her next to me looking peaceful. It was a beautiful sight. I always did love it when the sunbeams would dance on Sasuke's skin. His expression was peaceful. He even looked, dare I say, cute with his lips lightly parted. I used my fingers to brush some of his hair out of his face before leaning down and kissing him. But, when I got up… my world crumbled.

Sasuke was naked and had white stuff and sweat dried on his stomach. And when I looked down at myself, I noticed that I was the same way except I was also covered in blood, had a fluffy tail and soft fox ears instead of my human ears. Confused, I thought back to the last thing I remember before gasping in shock. I had walked off in hopes of trying to calm myself down, but Kyuubi managed to take over. And while he was taking over… he told me that I was going into my heat stage. That's when the memories from last night started coming back to me.

"I… mated… with Sasuke!" I silently screamed as I grabbed my head.

I tensed when I saw Sasuke stir in his sleep, thinking that I had awoken him. When I realized I didn't, I sighed in relief. That's when it hit me. Maybe I didn't mate Sasuke. Maybe it was just a nightmare or something. Were the thoughts that ran through my head. But, when I looked over and noticed the symbol for mated on Sasuke's collarbone, my heart stopped and I was disgusted with myself.

"_I basically raped my best friend. I'm pretty sure that he didn't even __**WANT**__ to be mated with me. I'm a monster , no better than Orochimaru himself."_ I sighed again before turning to look at Sasuke's soft face. I reached out to stroke his cheek and hair. _"Maybe a bath will help me calm down."_ I thought before getting up and walking off the where I could hear the rushing water.

I practically collapsed by the river bank. I felt exhausted and my body was sore. But what made me gasp was when I looked into the river and, instead of seeing my reflection, I saw Orochimaru's ugly mug staring back at me. I used my hand to whip the image away, but I could still see him in the ripples. I kept splashing until the image was completely gone.

"_I need to clear my head."_

I climbed into the water and used my chakra to heat it up. The water felt like heaven on my tired body as I sunk further into it. Soon, my entire body was submerged until everything from my eyes and above was sticking out of the water. The water rushed around me and helped clear my head. I was thinking clearly and my nerves were practically reset. I thought about everything that I could remember from last night and was still disgusted with myself. All I could think about was how could I rape my best friend. Even though I wasn't in the right state of mind, I still should've been strong enough to repress my demon's heat. I felt like I gave in too easily. I don't even deserve to be Sasuke's best friend anymore. He probably doesn't even wanna see me anymore. But, even if he doesn't… I still have to apologize.

With that in mind, I finished washing cum, sweat, and blood off of me before returning to Sasuke. When I entered to the clearing, I saw Sasuke just getting up. I didn't care if I was naked and apparently he didn't either.

"Hey." He lightly smiled.

"Hey." I sighed as I moved to sit in front of him. "Look, Sasuke. They are a few things that I want to get off my chest, so just do me this favor and listen to me." He nodded at my request. I took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "I _**NEVER**_ meant or intended for any of this to happen. Hell, I didn't even know that it _**WAS **_going to happen and it's _**MY**_ body. I feel so ashamed of my actions, even if I wasn't in the right state of mind. I mean, I practically raped you last night. I know that you probably never want to see my ace again, but I have to stay with you. I have to protect you. I can't let that snake get a hold of you again. Once this is all over, and once he's dead, I'll escort you back to Konoha and walk out of your life forever. And, I know that I don't deserve it, but please forgive me." I said the last part as I bowed in front of him.

"You truly are a noble dobe." He chuckled, causing me to look up at him.

When I stared into his eyes, Sasuke moved closer and pulled my head into his lap. I tensed, but when he started rubbing and messaging my ears, I relaxed a little.

"I knew you were going into heat." He plainly stated. I shot my head up to yell at him, but he just forced my head back down and continued to message my ears and scalp. I've known since we fought Yagura. After you passed out and I carried you to the new camp site, I passed out and was summoned into you by Kyuubi. He said that since you're his host that you'll go into heat just like him. He told me how the heat worked and everything I needed to do. I knew all along, but he also made me promise not to tell you. If you knew what was happening, then you would try to resist even more and things would've gone really bad. I'm sorry that I had to keep it from you. Believe me when I say that I wanted to tell you, but couldn't. I've had a lot of time to think this over and accept my fate. I wanted to help you out. You are my best friend after all. Plus, I still feel bad for everything that happened ten years ago. So, no you didn't rape. Stop being ridiculous."

"So this makes us even?" I asked.

"If you wanna think of it that way, then yeah. But, I also did it for another reason."

"Oh yeah?" I sat up to face him. "And what's that?"

He smiled at me before leaning in and capturing my lips. I have to admit that that caught me off guard, but I didn't mind. I closed my eyes and wrapped him into me. Or lips fitted perfectly together. We fitted perfectly together. After a few minutes, we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"The other reason as to why I did it, was because… I love you. I've loved you even before you awoken from your slumber. And it was my love for you that made the decision to become your mate a no brainer. So don't worry, Naruto. I knew what I was doing and I would go through it all over again just for you."

The way he spoke, and the way he smiled and the emotion and feeling behind each word warmed my heart and made it flutter. I leaned in to give him another kiss before pulling him against me again. "That was stupid, ya know." I could've seriously hurt you. How did you even know if you were safe?"

"Even thought your appearances changed, I knew that you would never hurt me. I trusted you and you came through. So, I guess I should be thanking you." I felt him smirk against me, causing me to smiled and lean my head against his crown. We stayed like this for a while. Just enjoying the other's company until Sasuke spoke up. "Um Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the nearest river. I _**REALLY**_ don't like the feel of dry cum on my stomach."

I chuckled before lifting him into my arms. "I'll take you there."

…

…

…

When we arrived at the river, I help him bathed a get cleaned before heading back. We got dressed before going back to our old site to get our supplies. Thankfully there wasn't anything missing, so we strapped up and were on our way. But, while traveling… I sensed another sibling… The Eight Tailed Jinchuriki, Killer B.

"_**Stay behind me Sasuke." **_I growled.

"Who are you sensing?" He asked.

"_**I see your senses are as strong as ever, Brother."**_ He smirked from his place on a branch.

"_**What do you want, B?"**_

"_**Why that delectable creature behind you. As you've already guessed, Orochimaru-sama has asked me to kidnap that boy and bring him to him personally. So why don't you be a good leader and hand him over?"**_

"_**You'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands!"**_ I growled.

"_**Pity. You always were one to do things the hard way."**_ He sighed before pulling his two swords out.

I readied myself for a tough fight. Killer B, besides me is one of the most dangerous jinchuriki out there. This battle could go either really fast or really deadly. Either way, someone was going to get hurt. B jumped off the branch and aimed for us. I pushed Sasuke back, making him fall onto the floor, before dodging all of his attacks. I could read each of his attacks as if they were as clear as day. The new senses I have made it so much easier to fight. I kind of wish I had them earlier. The battle was going fast, like I predicted. I knew that B would be fighting with two swords, but I was able to keep up. The battle between us was evenly matched, so I thought of a technique that could end it quickly. But, before I could even being to form my attack, Killer B pulled out five more swords from nowhere and used each one to pierce my torso. I grunted in pain, not partially caring if I was bleeding from my mouth. With a smirk, B pulled his swords from my torso and watched as I dropped to my knees.

"**NARUTO!"** Sasuke screamed.

"Bet you weren't expecting that. It's ok, most don't before they die. Over the years, I've managed to enhance my sword fighting abilities and added more swords to my weaponry. Now if you excuse me… I have an Uchiha kid to kidnap." He turned around and moved towards Sasuke.

"_**Run away, Sasuke!"**_ I yelled, but I guess he was too afraid to hear me. _**"Run Sasuke!"**_

That time he heard me and used his legs to try and run away. But, Killer B threw his sword at the tree right in front of Sasuke, causing him to stop. _**"You're not going anywhere."**_ The petrified look on Sasuke's face was enough motivation for me to get up, but in the end I only fell back down. I heard Sasuke scream before falling into Killer B's arms. I sent a growl his way, causing him to look at me. _**"Don't growl at me. I didn't hurt him. I just knocked him unconscious. But, I'll tell you what Naruto. Since that wasn't a fair fight and since me, Gaara and Yugito want a rematch with you, you can come to my house and try to rescue little Sasuke. As for how to get to my house, you'll have to figure it out on your own. I won't help you, but we will be waiting for you. I hope you bring your best jutsus with you, because if you don't… then you'll be painfully killed. See ya later, dude."**_ And with that, Killer B disappeared with Sasuke when a lightning bolt struck.

I slammed my fist to the ground in frustration before crying out: _**"GAARA! GAARA! BRING YOUR ASS HERE! I NEED TO GET SOME INFORMATION OUT OF YOU!"**_

I waited for a little bit before Gaara appeared out of a sand hole. _**"What do you want from me, Naruto?"**_ He glared.

I tried to stand up again, this time with better success, but it didn't last long. While sitting on the floor, I decided to use Kyuubi's chakra to heal myself. _**"Killer B was just here and he took Sasuke. I need you to tell me where his house is. That's where he's holding Sasuke."**_ I grunted as I continued the healing process.

"_**It's good that you're not asking for my help, because I wasn't going to give it to you anyway. But, I can tell you where he does live."**_ I nodded and listened carefully to the directions. _**"There may be only three of us left, but we're the three you wished you should've killed when you had the chance. Prepare to be the killer or prepare to be killed Naruto. There will be NO mercy from any of us."**_ And with that, he disappeared.

"_**The same can be expected of me."**_ I said as the last of him disappeared, so I know he heard me. I finished completely healing myself before racing off to the directions Gaara gave me with burning fury in my eyes. _**"HE! BETTER! NOT! TOUCH! MY! MATE!"**_

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

One of the few things I noticed was that I was chained to a wall by my wrists with two long chains and that I was also in a strange and unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

"I'm glad to see that you're awake now." I turned my head to see Killer B standing in the threshold of the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I glared.

"I live here. This is my house and this is my room. I've decided to keep you here while the war is going on." He smirked as he moved to sit on, what I guessed is, his bed.

"What war?" I questioned.

"The war between Naruto and his remaining three siblings: Gaara, Yugito, and me. I told Naruto to come find my house when he's all better and the four of us will duke it out before I hand you over to Orochimaru-sama. If he wins, then he can take you back. But, in order to do that, he'll have to kill all three of us while we're in our beast forms. Hn, as if he can."

"He can and he will." I glared harder as I stood up to face him.

"Whatever you say, Uchiha. But, you might as well make yourself comfortable. You're not going anywhere for a while. But, if Naruto does somehow try to free you, he'll be shocked by the lightning jutsu I placed on your chains. A little tidbit for you to pass along if he does come up here." I didn't move from my place, even when he came close to me. "Too bad that bastard marked you already. Maybe, after I kill Naruto, you can be my mate and bear my children. What do ya say?" He tired to touch me, but I smacked his hand away.

"Not interested."

"Shame. Oh well, we'll see if you're tune changes after Naruto's dead and gone." I watched as he moved towards the door and grip the handle. "I'll bring your food up around eight o'clock." And with that, he shut the door and left me alone with my thoughts.

I felt a little nauseous, but passed it off as some of the effects from the mating Naruto and I did last night. I walked over to the windows and saw Gaara, Yugito, and Killer B conversation. I don't know what they were talking about, but there's no doubt that it was about Naruto. My fingers gripped the windowsill in anger. The emotions I was feeling belong to Naruto. It was later I felt a tear leak down my cheek. That sad feeling belonged to me.

"_Please stay alive Naruto. Please don't die. I need you. We both need you. Please come and rescue us."_


	10. 9 Tailed Savior

**Warnings for This Chapter: **The usual and things being reviled.

**Spoiler Alert: **The second biggest fight in the whole story.

**Author Note: **From here on out, I will start making previews for any upcoming story I have (this does not include one-shots because I see no reason to do so). I will also start treating each chapter as if it is an episode. So at the end of each chapter I start to put a mini-summary for the next chapter.

**Chapter 10: 9 Tailed Savior**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"_**Gotta keep moving! Gotta keep moving! Gotta keep moving!" **_I chanted in my head.

It was the only thing that kept me from collapsing after running for three days straight. My legs were screaming in protest and I was beyond starved. I'm actually surprised that I'm not almost dead of dehydration. All I could think of was defeating my remaining siblings and rescuing Sasuke.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Sasuke's spicy scent hit my noses. I took a few more sniffs and smelled Gaara, Killer B, and Yugito's scent.

"They're close." I mumbled before crouching through some bushes.

When I made my way through the bushes, I saw my three siblings preparing for the war that will take place soon. I sniffed around for Sasuke and noticed that it was coming from above. I looked up and saw a worried and terrified Sasuke sitting by the windowsill. He looks so helpless and much like a princess waiting for their knight to save them.

"_This… sounds and looks a little familiar…" _I quickly shook my head free of my memory before focusing on the task at hand.

My entire body ached, I was dangerously thirsty, my stomach had already started the process of eating itself, I stunk to high hell, and I was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. Fighting them in this condition would be suicidal. I'm surprised they didn't even detected my scent yet. Or they probably did and decided to let me enjoy my 'last' day on Earth. Not really caring what the reason was, I decided to take the opportunity and allow myself to heal.

I hunted and devoured a boar and its family, practically drank the entire river nearby before taking an hour long bath, and found a safe place to rest up. Tomorrow was going to determine if I was strong enough to handle the rest of my siblings. That thought wasn't what had my attention. All I could think about was rescuing Sasuke from Killer B. Losing Sasuke was **NOT** an option. And, if I just so happen to lose my life during this battle, then I would crawl all the way up to Sasuke, free him, tell him that I love him, and kiss him one last time before dying. This I swear. But, first thing first… Tomorrow… I will show them why I am King of the Jinchuriki!

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was bright and early the next morning when the three siblings heard Naruto step out from where he sleeping.

"Well look everyone, it's Big Brother Naruto. Glad you could make it." Yugito teased wither hands on her hips.

"Yeah. You took so long, I thought you wasn't going to show." Killer B smirked.

"_**You don't exactly live down the river bank. But, I'm here now and that's all that matters."**_ Naruto glared.

"_**I suppose he's right… So tell us Naruto… What are you here for?"**_

"_**You know why I'm here…" **_Naruto glared harder.

"**NARUTO!" **Sasuke called from the window.

"**STAY RIGHT THERE, SASUKE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE TO SAVE YOU!" **Naruto shouted.

"Aww. That's so cute. Looks like our big brother is in love and came here to rescue him. Isn't that cute." Yugito mocked.

"_**I think we shouldn't keep the two mates apart any longer."**_ Gaara smirked evilly.

"We're going to kill Uchiha? Awe, I wanted to keep him and make him my mate." Killer B whined as he readied his swords.

"Oh shut up B. You know that we were hired by Orochimaru-sama to deliver the brat… But he didn't say when. So… maybe you can have a little fun with him before we deliver him." Yugito grinned.

"_**OVER MY DEAD BODY!"**_ Naruto hissed.

"_**We plan on it."**_ Gaara said before slamming his hands on the ground and forcing sand to explode out of the ground.

Naruto managed to jump out of the way, but he had to hit the ground running. Gaara's sand followed him like a heat seeking missile. And, if that wasn't bad enough, he also had to protect himself and dodge Yugito's fire balls. They felt like they got hotter the nearer they grew. Some of Gaara's sand was able to wrap around Naruto's ankle and caused him to fall. He struggled to get free while Yugito readied her fireballs and Killer B ran towards him.

"**KEEP HIM THERE, GAARA!" **Both of them yelled.

Naruto saw Killer B and Yugito's fireball get close, so he added some chakra to his hands and disintegrated Gaara's sand. Once that was done, Naruto flipped out of the way and avoided both attacks. When he looked down, Naruto noticed that some of his clothes and a few strands of fur from his tail and long hair were burned off, but he was barely touched none the less.

"**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AMINING THOSE THINGS! YOU ALMOST BURNED ME!" **B yelled at Yugito.

"**OR WHAT?"**

"_**KEEP TESTING ME AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!" **_Killer growled at the blond feline.

"_**IF YOU TWO DON'T FOCUS ON KILLING NARUTO, THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!"**_ Gaara glared dangerously at them, causing them to roll their eyes.

Naruto watched this display and decided to use it to his advantage. He thought that if he could get them to fight each other, then the battle will be over much quicker. It was time to put his plan into action.

"Looks like you three are getting a little rusty in your old age. I thought that you guys would provide more of a challenge than this. Especially you Killer B." Naruto teased.

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"You showed such promise when you defeated me in that short amount of time… Or was it because you pulled that surprising sword trick out on me to catch me off guard? Either way… you've failed to impress me during this battle."

"_**I'll show you whose getting rusty!" **_Killer B growled before rushing forward with his seven swords readied.

Naruto was ready too. He used his quickness to evade each and every attack B through his way. The more riled up Killer became the less his strikes were thought out. At the moment, each wing was wild and very predictable. Through his red eyes, Naruto could see each swing and fatigue wearing in the white haired jinchuriki. When the time was right, Naruto grabbed all seven of B's swords and held them tight.

"What the…?" Killer gasped in surprise at Naruto's timing.

"Like I said… disappointing." Naruto smirked.

"Ha. Looks like the brat was right." Yugito teased.

"You have **NO** room to talk, Yugito. You're fireballs are too weak to even light a candle's wick." Naruto's smirk widen as he held onto the seven swords tightly.

A vein in Yugito's head popped at that comment and infuriated her. _**"I'LL SHOW YOU A WEAK FIREBALL!"**_ She yelled before taking in a large breath and summoning a giant one.

It was large enough to hit and wound Killer B, but not kill him. Exactly what he needed to start the war. When it got close enough, Naruto let go of the swords and ran away from the scene. By time B turned around, the ball of fire had already hit him. To save himself at the last minute, Killer used his demon's chakra to create a barrier around himself. He obtained some damage, but none of it was critical. Everything was working in Naruto's favor.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK, YUGITO?"**_

"_**YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN IN THE WAY OF MY ATTACK! THAT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT!" **_The blond feline yelled.

"_**YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"**_

Killer B grabbed his seven swords before rushing towards Yugito. He swung his swords, but she was able to dodge them. Whenever she found an opening, she would jab her claws into him or just attack him with any part of her body. B grabbed Yugito by her ankle and threw her to the ground. The blond feline used her hands to catch her hands to catch herself. Right when he was about to let go, she wrapped her long legs around his neck before slamming him into the ground.

As the battle between the two continued, Gaara watched with disgust and admiration. Disgust because of their behavior, but admiration because Naruto's plan was working quite nicely… but Gaara knew that he would never fall for it.

"What's the matter Gaara? Don't you want to join in too?" Naruto teased.

"_**Let those two act like barbarians. With any luck they'll kill each other." **_The red head shrugged.

"So, you're actually hoping that they'll kill each other? I thought you were on the same team?"

Naruto was using his talent of manipulation to try and get the information he needs from his one-tailed sibling. He planned on using it against him in the end.

"_**Just because we're on the same team doesn't mean I have to like them. I actually hate both of their annoying asses. If they kill each other, then I'll have the satisfaction of killing you all to myself."**_ Gaara turned his dangerous smirk towards Naruto.

"Is that so… Because I don't think you'll be able to do it."

"_**And why is that?"**_

"Just the simple fact that you have yet to kill me. Even now, I'm standing next to you and remain no more damaged than I already am. Either you're changing your mind about killing me or… you finally realized that you **CAN'T **kill me."

Naruto's tease ran through Gaara's mind until something in him snapped. Gaara was the youngest and smallest sibling out of the nine, but he managed to strike fear in them still. Despite that, Gaara still wanted the respect and power that Naruto had, making it the main reason as to why Gaara envied and hated Naruto the most. He had been defeated by the blond fox at least three times. Anymore would damage his pride and ego severely. It wasn't really helping that he had said brother in his ear taunting him as to how weak he really is. Gaara knew he was strong, everyone did. But, what stung was that he knew –deep down- he wasn't strong enough to defeat Naruto… And that angered him.

The anger and hate he had for Naruto boiled inside of him until he finally snapped. Faster than anyone could see, Gaara summoned some of his sand and shot it at Naruto. The blond smirked, knowing that this was coming, and jumped out of the way fast enough. His plan was coming together. Yugito and Killer B were still fighting each other while he took on Gaara. Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that Gaara held some type of hatred for him because of their different statuses. That was what he was going to exploit to the fullest.

"Come on, Gaara! I know you can do better than that! Oh wait… No you can't!" Naruto laughed as he kept dodging Gaara's sand.

"_**SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"**_ Gaara roared out as he kept throwing sand.

Like Killer B, the more riled up Gaara was the more unstable he became. Usually, unstable people are the most dangerous people to fight, but when you know how to manipulate them just right… they can be nothing more than angry puppets. Gaara kept throwing sand Naruto's way and the blond kept dodging, making the short red head angrier. When Naruto had his youngest sibling right where he wanted him, it was time to execute the rest of his plan.

"Damn Gaara. I didn't think your aim would be **THIS** bad."

That was the final straw. Everything inside of Gaara exploded. With a ton of power behind this attack, Gaara launched a bunch of sand towards Naruto. The blond steadied his ground and watched for the right time to move. He waited until Killer B and Yugito were right behind him before speeding out of the way, causing the sand to hit both of them and practically bury them. Yugito was the first to climb out from under the sand with a deadly glare pointed at Gaara.

"_**You're going to regret doing that." **_She hissed before throwing a fireball at him.

Gaara quickly used his sand as a shield while shooting more sand her way. Yugito grunted when the sand hit her torso and made her slam into the ground hard. Gaara smirked victoriously before having to dodge Killer B's lightning attack.

"_**That was for burying me in sand… and for almost taking my prey."**_ B glared.

Gaara shot sand in every direction at the white haired man, but B only dodged and countered with his own lightning attacks. Soon they were able to get close enough to do hand to hand combat. Gaara was mostly on the defensive from Killer's Lightning Blades. While they were fighting it out, Yugito had added her fire chakra to her arms before rushing at them. She gave out a mighty battle cry as she jumped into the air and connected her fists to the ground. Gaara and Killer B barely had enough time to dodge all of the lava that was squirting out of the cracking ground. When the ground stopped erupting, the trio was ready to fight it out while Naruto stayed in the background to catch his breath. It was a free for all at this point.

Yugito was dodging Gaara while also attacking Killer. B and Gaara were doing the same. At some point during this fight, they were locked in each other's traps. Three sets of glaring eyes were dangerously staring into the others. Their hair was in disarray. Their clothes were mostly shredded. And some of their scratches allowed blood to flow out of them. Despite their postion and appearances, only one thing ran through their minds.

They all wanted Naruto dead. That was a common fact. But, they knew that they would not be able to accomplish that if the other two were alive.

They stayed in that lock for a while before jumping back and panting. They were exhausted. All of the energy they were saving for Naruto was spent on fighting each other. Naruto's plan had worked out perfectly. Now, all he had to do was end it once and for all.

"_**Well… it was fun watching you three beat each other up, but I have a mate to save."**_ Naruto said as he readied his Wind Sphere in his right hand.

"_**You mean to tell me that he planned this out?" **_Yugito asked in shock.

"_**Yes. He wanted us to tire each other out so that it'll make taking us put easier." **_Gaara explained.

"_**I never thought that you were actually that smart. But, it doesn't matter…" **_Killer B smirked as he added all of his lightning magic to his seven blades. _**"You'll be dead after this anyway."**_

"_**You always was a thorn in my side… now it's time to end you."**_ Yugito glared with fire engulfing her arms again.

"_**Once I defeat you… I'll be the **__**King of the **__**Jinchuriki**__**!"**_ Gaara laughed hysterically with his sand rising behind him.

The four siblings stood silently and just glared at the other for a while. They all had the same deadly intent on their minds. The wind blew their hair, the grass and some on Gaara's sand, but none of them moved. Then, out of nowhere, they all started yelling before running towards each other.

"_**WIND SPHERE!"**_

"_**SAND BURIER!"**_

"_**LIGHTING BLADES!"**_

"_**LAVA LIGHTER!"**_

They all yelled the name of their attacks before they collided and formed a giant explosion. Sasuke, who had been watching from the window, saw everything and was afraid for Naruto. He shielded his eyes from the explosion, but when the dust cleared, all four of the siblings were down for the count. That made Sasuke terrified.

"**NARUTO! NARUTO! PLEASE GET UP! NARUTO!" **Sasuke called, but received no answer.

Sasuke kept calling, but Naruto still refused to get up. This brought tears to Sasuke's onyx eyes. The man he loved was lying on the floor –from what he could see- dead. He didn't know what was going to happen next. He didn't even care about the fact that he may not be able to get out of the chains. All he could think about was how his life was going to be without Naruto in it. The blond fox has made a crater in his life… what was going to happen to his life if the person that mattered to him the most was dead?

Sasuke continued to sniff and sob for Naruto until he heard someone grunting. Fear rose in him. He thought thatone of the siblings had survived, but when he looked out the window, he saw that Naruto was the one struggling to get up. In an attempt to encourage him, Sasuke called out to him once more.

"**COME ON NARUTO! YOU CAN DO IT!"**

That must've did the trick, because the blond was on his feet and moving. He was holding his side, his clothes were torn, he was covered in blood splatters, his knees were wobbling, and his hair was loose from its ponytail and draping over his shoulders. And, despite all of that, Naruto was still moving towards B's house to come and rescue Sasuke. Naruto made his way up the stairs before busting through the door.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed in relief as he went to hug the weak blond. The hand that wasn't holding his side was used to hug Sasuke back. Soon the two released each other with smiles. Naruto looked down and saw that Sasuke was still in chains.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out." He said before touching the chains. But, when he touched them, they sent lightning coursing through his body and made him drop the chains. "What the hell?"

"Killer B put a lightning spell on the chains. The more you touch them, the more you get shocked." Sasuke explained.

"Damn. Even in death, he's still a pain in my ass. Don't worry Sasuke. I'm still going to free you."

With determination in his mind, Naruto gripped the chains again and started pulling on them. The lightning was painful, but he still pressed on. He was going to yank those chains off of Sasuke one way or another.

"Naruto stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I will never stop until you're free! I don't care what happens to me! You're the only one that will ever matter to me! I love you too much to let anything happen to you! Now, shut up and let me save you already!" Naruto yelled.

He put all of his into one last tug. Naruto felt like it wasn't going to break, but it did break when Sasuke's words finally reached his ears.

"I'm not the only one you should be worried about anymore!" Sasuke yelled.

The chains hit the floor was the only sound between the two. Sasuke stared into his best friend's shocked blue eyes for the longest. He wanted to wait for Naruto to speak first before speaking himself.

The words ran rapidly through Naruto's mind as he stared at Sasuke. He swallowed every last drop of spit that was in his mouth before speaking. "What did you just say?"

"I'm not the only one you should be worried about anymore… I'm… pregnant… with your child…" Sasuke softly said with a smile, causing Naruto's eyes to widen even more.

"**WHAT?"**

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on 'My Missing Love':**

Sasuke finally drops the bomb on Naruto, but what will happen from there?


	11. Bringing a New Life Into the World

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Nothing special. Filler.

**Chapter 12: Bringing a New Life Into the World**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Four Months Later**

"Well Sasuke, I'm happy to say your pregnancy is almost up. You're pretty much ready to pop." Tsunade said as she wrote on my chart. "And I have to say that I never thought that you would look so adorable with your fox ears and tail."

"You're getting the biggest kick out of this, aren't you." I glared at her.

"Every second of this." She smirked before helping me off the table. "This was your last check up. You don't have to come back until you're going into labor, which should be soon. If I were you, I would start getting your hospital bag ready if you haven't already." She stated.

"Don't worry, Naruto and the girls already pretty much made the house ready for the baby to come. In fact, I bet my life that they're already over there either hanging up more baby clothes or messing with Naruto's hair." I laughed while rubbing my stomach.

"He still hasn't cut it?"

"He thought about it, but we pretty much threatened to kill him if he did." I smirked.

She nodded before continuing to write on my chart. "So how does he feel to be back home and being the proud father of a healthy baby boy?"

"He's happy to be back home. He still is concerned about Orochimaru and anything that could put us in harm's way, but that's normal. And when I told him about us having a son, he pretty much jumped for joy. He didn't really care what we were having, he was just glad that he could have someone to pass his clan's name onto." I smiled as I remembered the conversation we had about it.

"Do you need help getting back to your home?" She asked.

"No. I can walk. Walking seems to be the only thing I can do to ease these cramps I've been having. But thank you anyway."

I signed myself out before heading home, stopping every once in a while when the cramps started up. After about ten to fifteen minutes, I made my way home and found it to be in complete chaos.

Hinata and Ino were sitting behind Naruto and playing with his hair, Sakura and Tenten were busy hanging up more baby clothes and organizing my son's stuff, and Jiraiya and Naruto were messing with each other.

"_A perfectly normal day at my house… unfortunately."_ I sighed mentally.

"I home." I sighed.

"Welcome home." Naruto smiled as he got up and came to kiss me on the lips. "What did Tsunade say?"

"She said that both of us were healthy and that I was ready to pop. She also said that we should start getting a hospital bag ready." I answered.

"Already got it!" Sakura and Tenten smiled as they held out the bag.

"Thanks guys. I find that you being in my house everyday annoying, but you guys have been really helpful with the baby." I said before moving to sit on the couch.

"No problem Sasuke. So are you two ready to be parents?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"We're a little scared, but with you guys around I think we'll be alright." Naruto smiled as he moved to sit next to me.

"After this one, how long do you think it will be until he gets _**it**_ in again." Jiraiya smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto and I started to blush at his comment, but I was more discreet about it. Sakura came up behind him and hit him in the head.

"You're such a perv." Sakura sighed before coming to sit on the floor in front of us. "So what's the next move after the baby is born? What are you going to about Orochimaru?" She asked.

"Because Sasuke is going to have to be on bed rest after the baby is born, I'm going to stay until the he is two months old before leaving on a solo mission to search and eliminate Orochimaru." Naruto answered before reaching over and drinking his glass of milk.

"Two months after the baby is born? Why not wait until he's memory starts to form?" TenTen questioned.

I had thought the same thing. I rubbed at my stomach to try and calm the distress of our son. I didn't want the first memory of his father to be a picture. I want to actually wake up to see the two running around the house and making a lot of noise. There's a lot of events that I wish I could see, and if things work out then I hope that I will get to see them.

"If I wait any longer, then there might be chance that he'll find out about Sasuke and our kit and come here. If I know anything about Orochimaru… he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Naruto's voice trailed off as his glared into his cup. It was times like this that I worried about him the most. I wondered what he was thinking about. To snap him out of his trance, I ran my fingers over his flickering fox ears. His gaze turned to me and he was snapped out of his trace.

Hinata was the one to take Naruto's hand in her hers. "No matter what happens, we'll be cheering you on." She smiled sweetly, causing Naruto to smile back and nod.

Things got quiet until Ino got up. "All of this is depressing! Come on guys! Let's talk about something more cherry, like the baby!" She jumped around until she sat in front of me and placed her hands on my knees. "Have you thought of a name for your baby yet?"

"No. In fact, we were going to wait until he's born to name him. We wanted to give our son a name that would be fitting for him." I answered before standing up. "I'm a little tired, I'm going to bed." I stated.

"I'll help you." Naruto said before putting his glass down. He helped me get comfortable. He tucked me in and kissed me. "Do you need anything?" He asked as he played with my bang.

"For you to stop messing with my bang." We laughed. "No thanks, but if I do need something, you'll be the first to know." I smiled.

He smiled before leaning in and kissing me and moving towards the door. "Sleep tight." He said with a smile as he closed the door.

I was able to get comfortable so that I could settle in. Without a thought in my head, I settled in and finally fell asleep with the sound of my friends laughing in the living room.

…

…

…

By time I woke up, our friends had left and Naruto and I were the only ones left. I started having violent cramps in my stomach again, I tried getting up and walking around, but it wasn't helping much. I called Naruto into the room and asked him to run me a bath. He stayed with me the whole time and even helped bathe me. The warm water did help, but the cramps were still coming. He helped me get dressed and I started to walk again. The cramps started to die down a little bit. I thought that maybe I was hungry. Naruto fixed me the one dish that I've been addicted to since I got pregnant… ramen. I ate it, but nothing helped. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Within the hour, the cramps started becoming more painful and closer together. I tried to walk it off, but it got too painful to do that. I eventually fell to the floor and tried to use the dresser as support.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Go get Tsunade…" I pained before screaming in pain at the second contraction that come.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"**I'M GOING INTO LABOR, YOU IDIOT!" **I yelled.

At that, Naruto started panicking. He was running around the house like a helpless idiot. I was too busy in pain to do anything and I need him to be my rock. So, I called him over to me.

"Come here Naruto." I panted as I tried to ease into a kneeling position. He came towards me and sat in front of me. I reached my hand out and used it to smack him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Why did you smack me?" He asked me while holding his cheek.

"Because I'm the one going into labor and I need you to be the stable one here. Now, stop chasing your tail around and go get Tsunade!" I yelled.

He only nodded before helping me into bed. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

Before I could say a word, he ran right out of the house. **"NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SEND A SHADOW COLON?"** I yelled while another contraction hit me.

…

…

…

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Was the first thing Tsunade said as she rushed into the house.

"Other than feeling like I'm about to be ripped apart and angry that my baby's father left me alone, I'm fine." I sarcastically said before screaming in pain at another contraction.

"Sorry about that. If it makes you any better, Tsunade hit me in the head for it." Naruto nervously laughed.

"Ok Sasuke, I want you to breathe like I taught you while I check on the baby." Tsunade instructed for me to do before allowing her hands to glow green and running them along my swollen belly. I was trying to breathe deeply, but the pain was too great for me to handle. I kept trying to breathe while Tsunade checked me. "Alright Sasuke, the baby's ready to come."

"_**Obviously."**_ I growled at her.

She chose to ignore me in favor of instructing Shizune and Naruto on what to do. "Shizune, get my stuff set up. Naruto, I need you to get a bowl of hot water, a lot of big towels, one of the baby's blanket, diaper, and a hat for the baby's head." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune and Naruto followed her orders to the letter. Naruto got the stuff while Shizune set all the tools out for Tsunade to operate. I kept screaming in pain as the contractions kept coming hard and strong.

"Ok Sasuke, I'm going to numb your stomach. You won't feel the contractions or me cutting into or sowing you back up. Just breathe deeply and try not to think about me cutting you." She instructed.

Naruto rushed over to my side and held my hand the whole time she was cutting me. It looked disgusting from where we were sitting, but I just wanted it to be over. It wasn't about wanting the pain to be over or the feeling of not being pregnant anymore that excited him. It was the excited about being able to see our son that excited me. I couldn't wait to see him. I wondered what he would look like. Who would he look like? Would he come out a hybrid like his father? Would accept who his parents are? Will we be good parents? These were all good questions that I wished that I knew the answer too. But I didn't, so I could only hope for the best.

After Tsunade was finished with making a line on my stomach, she reached inside of me in search of our son. Within five minutes, Naruto and I heard the cried of our child.

"Congratulations you two. You are now the proud parents of a healthy bouncing baby boy." She smiled as she held him up.

"Thank you." He whispered after kissing my lips.

Shizune cleaned off our son while Tsunade sowed me back up. Once she gave me the ok, Naruto helped me sit up and get comfortable. With wide smiles on their faces, our nurses handed me our son wrapped up in a blanket, wearing a fresh dipper, and a hat on his head. His cheeks were plump, but his skin was pale and wrinkly. I lifted his hat to see what color his hair was. It was blond and curly. I moved the hat back on his head, causing him to open his eyes. His eyes weren't as blue as his father's, but if I looked closer I saw that they had traces of black in his irises too. He was beautiful and he was ours. I had only known him for five minutes, but I can already tell that I was going to love this child with all of my heart.

"What do you want to name him?" I asked.

Naruto took a good look at him. "Well, he has my hair, your skin tone, and a mixture of both of our eye colors…" Naruto took one more look at our son before standing at his full height with his fists on his hips and a proud smile on his face. "Nasuto Uzumaki."

"Nasuto? What does that even mean?" I laughed.

"Since he's a mixture of us, he should have a name that is a mixture of both of our names. Plus I like it." He stated proudly.

I thought it over and decided that I liked it too. "Fine. Nasuto Uzumaki will be his name. Do you like that?" I asked him, knowing that he won't answer me. But when I asked him it, he actually smiled at me.

"And it looks like he'll where it proudly." Tsunade smiled before taking him away from me. "You should be tired from all of this. Why don't you lie down and try to relax. You need to be on bed rest for two months anyway. I don't want you under a lot of stress. Anything over what is necessary is not good for your body. And try not to touch your stomach too much. It'll be sore for a while. Now, let me check out Nasuto while you get some rest. Come on Naruto. I need your help." She said.

Naruto nodded, kissed me, and took off after Tsunade and Shizune. I turned over and allowed myself to get comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

…

…

…

When I woke up, the only light in the room was from the moon. My stomach felt sore, telling me that whatever Tsunade used to numb me had worn off. I slowly sat up, being careful not to open my wound and looked around. Naruto was sleeping right next to me and Nasuto was in his basinet, sleeping soundly. In the moonlit I could see that he looked more like Naruto than me. In fact, if it wasn't for the eyes and his skin tone, he could be Naruto's twin.

"_He looks just like you, Naruto. I just hope he's not foreshadowing the future."_

…

…

…

**To Be Continued…**

Two months passed and it's time for Naruto to leave, will Sasuke be able to handle it?


	12. Finishing What I Started

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Usual stuff. Final Showdown.

**Chapter 13: Finishing What I Started**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The sound of an alarm went off around 6:30 in the morning. Naruto's hand quickly shot out to silence it. He looked to the left and to the right to see that Sasuke and Nasuto were still sound asleep. As quietly and as quickly as he could, Naruto managed to slip out of bed and make his way to the bathroom.

After brushing his fangs, Naruto opened the cabinet doors under the sink and removed his clothes from the secret compartment in the back. Naruto knew that Sasuke would try to find his clothes and throw them out or burn them, so he hid them. Once his clothes were set out nice and neat, Naruto hopped into the hot shower. He used his claws to get the tangles out of his hair and furry tail before lathering up his body with strawberry smelling soap. He stood under the shower head and watched as the water whipped all traces of soap off his muscular body and into the drain. Naruto waited a few more minutes before finally turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He then grabbed his big towel, quickly dried himself off, and got dressed. He used his fingers to spike the front of his hair, so that his bangs won't get in his face. Afterward, Naruto sat on the toilet set and started to braid his long hair. Having finished that task, he grabbed a hair tie and tied it at the end. Naruto did one final check before sneaking out of the bathroom, kissing Nasuto and Sasuke goodbye, and heading down the stairs.

He grabbed his backpack and started filling it with supplies that will last him a while and the information Tsunade and Jiraiya gathered on Orochimaru. After making sure that he was fully prepared, Naruto headed to the front door, grabbed the handle, and paused.

He was leaving to fight a villain in order to protect his family. It wasn't about revenge for what Orochimaru did to him or Sasuke; it wasn't about getting revenge for Sasuke; it wasn't about them facing their fears. It was about Naruto's duty to protect his family. He knew that he may not be able to come back to them, but if it meant that Orochimaru went down with him then that was fine with Naruto. The only regret he would ever have is not getting to know his son and having the opportunity to raise a family with Sasuke without having to worry about their mortal enemies running around. He was going to try and make it back to them as soon as possible, but if things didn't work out then he can at least die knowing that his work was completed and that his family loved him. With that thought in his head, Naruto gave a long, dreading sigh before turning the door handle.

"_**Sneaking off without saying goodbye? I thought I deserved more than that."**_

Naruto jumped out of his skin when he heard Sasuke's voice. The raven's tone may have been playful, but Naruto could sense a hint of hurt in it.

"I didn't know that you were awake… Did I wake you?" Naruto asked without turning to face Sasuke.

The raven only shook his head as he descended down the stairs before stopping at the bottom. "No. I was already up before the alarm went off."

"Is Nasuto up?" Naruto questioned.

"Nope. He's still sleeping peacefully."

"That's good." Naruto nodded at this while his grip tightened on the handle. "You should go back to bed."

Sasuke only shook his head before moving to wrap himself around Naruto and turn his head so that his cheek rested on Naruto's back. The blond fox gasped at this action but didn't move. He knew what was coming next.

"Naruto, I'm begging you… Please don't go. I don't want you to die. Both Nasuto and I need you. If you don't come back… how can I go on? I'll go on for our son, but I wouldn't be able to last without you. Please Naruto… I can't live without you… I need you… I love you and I want you to spend the rest of my lie with you and our family."

Naruto was pushing back the tears forming in his eyes from Sasuke's cracking voice and the tears that were soaking through his cloak. Slowly, Naruto turned around and wrapped Sasuke in a tight embrace. Both were holding onto each other for dear life. Sasuke had his head buried in Naruto's chest as he cried while Naruto held back his tears and tried to comfort his lover. Naruto's grip around Sasuke's smaller frame was so tight that it was bone breaking, but Sasuke didn't care. If anything, Sasuke wanted Naruto to hold on tighter.

"Sasuke, no matter what, you have to be strong. You're the mother of our son, my lover, and my best friend. You have to stay strong. You can't let Nasuto see you weakened like this. Even if I'm not here, you have to step up and be the support and loving parent that he needs. Promise me that." Naruto commanded.

Sasuke's shoulders continued to shake a little bit, but they weren't shaking as hard as before. With a sniffle, Sasuke raised his head to stare into Naruto's blue eyes. He shifted his weight to his toes so that Sasuke could connect his lips with Naruto's. The kiss wasn't rushed or quick. It was passionate and soft. Both felt like they were sharing their first kiss all over again. It lasted for a few moments before both reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll only promise that if you promise to come back to me… Please…" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's blood shot eyes for the longest time. Regret of leaving him and his son weighed heavy on the fox's heart. He almost wanted to unpack all of his things and go back to bed with Sasuke, but he knew what he had to do and that it must be done. Not to sure of the promise he was making, Naruto sighed heavily.

"I promise to come back to you… no matter what…" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smiled back at his fox lover and nodded in approval. "Then I promise to be strong while you're away."

With one final nod, Naruto gently removed Sasuke from his hold before turning to grip the door handle again. With one final look, Naruto turned back to stare at Sasuke. The raven only smiled and wished him good luck on his mission. Naruto smiled back as he turned back, opened the door, and shut it behind him. Once Naruto was finally gone, Sasuke fell to his knees and cried onto the floor.

The raven's tears spilled from his eyes and snot out of his nose and onto the floor. His eyes were becoming more blood shot red, his nails were becoming ruined as he kept digging them into the hardwood floor and his nose was starting to get stuffy, but he didn't care. Despite knowing that Naruto is good with promises, Sasuke could tell that that was one promise Naruto wasn't 100% sure about. And that's what scared him. He could only hope and pray that Naruto would return safely to him and their son. Because if he didn't… Then Sasuke didn't know if he would be able to uphold his end of the bargain. He was already failing.

While Sasuke was pouring all of his tears, snot, and heart onto the floor -where he last embraced Naruto- the sound of Nasuto's tears could be heard from their bedroom… And they've been heard ever since Naruto walked out of the door…

…

…

…

A day had passed since Naruto left his family behind in the Leaf Village. The cried of his two month old son and lover weighed heavier on his heart every minute he was away. Naruto knew that he would suffer from this pain before Nasuto was even born. That's why he chose to leave when Nasuto was no more than two months. He knew that if he stayed any longer, then he would get too attached and not want to leave at all. He also knows that had he stayed longer, then Sasuke would have a stronger case against him when it came to using Nasuto as his weapon. Leaving yesterday was a good decision on his part. But, it took all of his will power to not turn around when his fox ears picked up on Sasuke and Nasuto's tears. He wanted to be the good father and husband and turn around and protect his family from the house. But, he chose to be a great father and take the problem head on and away from his family. Naruto knew that he probably wasn't coming back, but at least he knew that his family would forever be free from Orochimaru and his horrid ways.

He promised Sasuke that he would try to come back to him and their family, and he knew that he would have to. So, weeks prior to his departure, he asked Tsunade to send out a team of ANBU to retrieve information on the snake's whereabouts. They came back the day before Naruto left with recent information. So, Naruto figured that if he followed their findings, then Orochimaru would be right where they found him or at least pretty damn close. For his family sake and himself, Naruto hoped that it was the first one.

Tired from having running since the crack of dawn, Naruto slowed to a stop by a river not too far from where Orochimaru was last seen. He filled up his container and after practically soaking up all of the water in the river. It had been only day and Naruto was already craving his son and Sasuke. He craved to hold them in his arms and never let them go. He won't lie, he was actually excited at the chance of having Sasuke beside him when they went to take Orochimaru head on, but now that he's the mother of his only son he refuses to let that happen while he's still alive and kicking.

He wanted to go home as soon as possible, so Naruto was going to use any and everything at his disposal… his demon, Kyuubi…

Naruto moved to sit in a meditating position with his legs crossed and his fists together. He crunched his face up in an attempt to focus and connect his tenant.

"_Kyuubi… I need you… Find Orochimaru for me…"_ Naruto pleaded with his demon.

Kyuubi did as he was told and let some of his chakra leak out of Naruto. When this happened, Naruto's body relaxed and allowed Kyuubi to do his thing. The chakra leaked out of him and into the ground. It spread, like a virus, throughout the ground and into the air. It was only visible to the user, making it a useful tracking device. It kept spreading until finally found what it had been searching for. About a few more meters north was where his opponent lay waiting for him.

"_So that's where you are, ya bastard."_ Naruto smirked at his thought before getting up, grabbing his stuff, and racing to –what may be- his final battle.

…

…

…

After finally arriving at his destination, Naruto slowed to a stop. He looked around and saw that there was nothing around miles. Something he expected from that snake in the grass. Bready to get this over with, Naruto added some of Kyuubi's chakra to his fist and used it to tunnel his way underground. After making his way through the thick ground, Naruto dropped into –what looked like- a tunnel like building. Naruto didn't have time to really observe nor care about the environment he was in. He wanted to kill this snake and get home to his family as soon as possible. With that as his determination in his head, Naruto turned to his left and saw a door there.

"_Knowing __**Orochimaru**__, this can't be the only door in this underground building. I better check before kicking in the door."_ Naruto thought before placing his hand on the door.

He focused some of his chakra into his hand and used it to sense any presence behind the door. He found two presences behind the door… the same two presences that he'd been looking for… The same two presences that he came here to kill… The same two presences that he came here to protect his family from… Orochimaru and Kabuto…

Without a second thought, Naruto lifted his foot and used it to kick the door of its hinges and onto the floor.

"_**Naruto. Dear sweet Naruto… Why did you have to kick my door down? It wasn't locked. You could've just opened it." **_Orochimaru hissed with a smirk on his face.

It was nearly pitch black in the room. There were only five candles around the room. Shadows were the only thing engulfing the room along with the scent of evil and sinister. Orochimaru was sitting in the middle of the empty room, on a throne, with Kabuto standing on his side. The two looked as if they were waiting for Naruto to arrive… as if they were aware of what's about to take place.

"Cut the shit Orochimaru… You know why I'm here… Isn't that you and your slave sitting in this dark room with only five candles? Or are you two into that freaky chanting shit?" Naruto glared back as he stepped further into the room.

"_**You can say what you want about me, but it won't help you. You are correct… I do know why you are here. You're here to kill me for what I have done to Sasuke and to you, no? I've been waiting for this day since I escaped from my lab in Konoha. That's why I sent your siblings after you two. I knew that they wouldn't be able to kill you or bring me Sasuke. I knew that by sending them after you I would be sending them to their deaths, but I didn't care. Why should I? You two were the only things that I've been obsessing over for the past several months. So tell me Naruto… Where is Sasuke? Didn't he want to come here and kill his dear old uncle as well?... … Or are he and your son too busy crying their hearts out at the lost of their father and lover?"**_ Everything in Naruto stopped at this every statement. The only thing that ran through Naruto's head is how much did Orochimaru actually know. _**"Surprised at my knowledge of your little family, Naruto? Well here, let me feel you in." **_ Naruto's wide eyes followed Orochimaru as he rose from his throne and reached for a black box before sitting back down. _**"When I said that I've been obsessing over you two, do not take me lightly. I've been watching you since the first day I left. I've seen every loving interaction between you and that beautiful raven of yours. I've seen how you two fight as if you're in sync with each other. I've seen the way you've killed your siblings without even batting an eyelash. I've seen the way you two go out of your ways to help the other. I've also seen the way you took Sasuke in that little place during your heat. Tell me Naruto… was Sasuke as tight and hot as when I used to fuck him? Or did I loosen him up a little too much for him?"**_ Orochimaru started laughing, causing Naruto to snap at him.

"_**SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SASUKE AND ME!" **_ Naruto screamed with his claws digging into his palms.

"_**Lord Orochimaru… perhaps it's time to show him the sphere."**_ Kabuto chuckled lightly, causing, his lover to nod.

"_**Oh I don't? I beg to differ Naruto-kun. Because…" **_Naruto's crimson red eyes followed Orochimaru's hands as they reached into the black box and pulled out a crystal ball. _**"With this… I was able to see every adventure you guys ventured on. I also saw the happy life you and Sasuke lived those four months in Konoha. I also saw how beautiful your son, Nasuto, turned out to be. He looks just like you, Naruto. I wonder if he's going to be as strong and handsome as you too? I hope so. I was actually hoping of returning to Konoha and taking Sasuke and Nasuto for myself. I still a lot of experiments I've been waiting to try out and those two are the perfect candidate. I mean, they're already broken after your departure, Naruto. And if you don't believe me…" **_He held out the ball towards Naruto with a wide grin on his face. _**"Look for yourself…"**_

Cautiously, Naruto walked towards Orochimaru and snatched the ball out of his cold and slimly hand. The ball felt cool in his hands. Naruto peered into the ball and almost jumped back at the image inside. He saw himself walk out of the door and how Sasuke broke down and cried on the floor while their son cried in his bassinet. Then the scene flipped to where Nasuto was still crying, but this time Sasuke was holding him and crying too with his hand over his face. That was disheartening to Naruto. It made him want to run back to Konoha and hold his family again and let them know that he was alive… let them know that everything was going to be alright, but he couldn't. The determination he had in his mind was back and stronger than ever. He was ready to do what he came there for. He was ready to defeat his enemy… he was ready to get back to his family.

"_**The only thing I believe is in me killing you."**_ Naruto smirked before crushing the ball in his hand.

"_**See. This is why I want you dead. You're always breaking my things. Oh well… You're blood, death, and family will be payment enough."**_ The snake hissed in excitement before extending his neck out towards Naruto.

Naruto moved out of the way, but didn't count of the fact that his head would turn around and bite him in the shoulder. The blond fox hissed in pain before grabbing Orochimaru's neck and slicing open. Kabuto hurried to his lover's side, but Naruto was quicker.

Naruto grabbed the white haired man by his neck and held him into the air. _**"Going to heal your master? I don't think so."**_ With a smirk, Naruto was about to punch his heart out, but stop and screamed in pain when he felt a sword stabbing him in the back and exiting his torso. _**"What the…?"**_ Naruto turned his head to see Orochimaru standing behind him with his hand on the sword's hilt. _**"How the…?"**_

"_**Surprised to see me? You should be…" **_Orochimaru hissed before hitting Naruto in the back and ripping his sword out of him.

When Naruto dropped to the floor, he released Kabuto and the watched as the two stood laughing at him.

"_**I sliced your neck… wide open… How… are you… still alive…?"**_ Naruto asked while holding his side where Orochimaru sliced through to remove his sword.

"Don't you know? Lord Orochimaru learned the jutsu that allows him to regenerate every time he's cut down. So, in other words… defeating my lord is useless and you will die soon." Kabuto laughed with his head thrown back, causing Naruto to smirk behind his bangs.

"_**That does sound like a pretty impressive jutsu, but…" **_Naruto slowly rose, focused some of his chakra to his side in an attempt to heal his wound, and used his other hand to whip away the blood from his mouth. Standing proud before the two, the blond fox readied himself to fight again. _**"I don't think that that'll make him all that invincible."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_ Orochimaru asked with one eyebrow raised. _**"And why do you say that?"**_

Naruto's smirk only widen while adding Kyuubi's red chakra to his claws, hands, and arms. _**"I have the powers that will be ending your life by the end of today."**_

And with that, Naruto ran full force towards the two. Kabuto jumped out of the way, but Orochimaru stood and fought. He raised his sword to defend himself. Naruto used his hands to grab the blade and break it in half before fling them at Orochimaru's chest. The two pieces of the blade went into his chest, but –for good measure- Naruto used his foot to push them further in. Kabuto was up next.

He too added his chakra to his arms and hands. Naruto tried to grab him, but Kabuto maneuvered out of the way and scissor kicked him in the face. When Kabuto's feet connected to with his face, the force sent Naruto flying into the wall. Once the blond fox was away from him, Kabuto rushed over to Orochimaru, removed the blade pieces, and started to heal him. Seeing this happening, Naruto quickly recovered, grabbed Kabuto, and threw him into the wall. The now slightly healed Orochimaru rose up, coughed up another sword and used it to make a nice slice down Naruto's back. The new blade sliced clean through Naruto's cloak, beater, and skin. While hissing in pain, Naruto turned around and used his claws to slice Orochimaru's face. It hit and with all the force behind it, Naruto was able to send Orochimaru hurling through the wall. His clothes were too torn to continue wearing, so Naruto had no choice but to remove them. While he was doing that, Kabuto came up to him and jabbed Naruto in his wounded torso. When Naruto bent down to throw up, Kabuto's knee came up and kneed him in the face before he punched him through the same wall Orochimaru was hurled through.

Naruto grunted as he opened his eyes. There was less light in the room they were in than the room they were punched out of. They might as well be fighting around blind. Naruto knew that he had to keep moving or else he was dead, and he was right. While he was laying on the floor and trying to add more healing chakra to his wounds, a glare from Orochimaru's sword shined above him. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabbed the sword before using his foot to kick Orochimaru in the face. The snake was away from him, but Kabuto appeared beside him, took the sword and stabbed him in the leg with it. That's when Orochimaru came back and used his new sword to stab Naruto through the back. The blond hollered in agony, but still fought on. Naruto's arm shot out and jabbed Kabuto in the stomach. His claws penetrated Kabuto's skin before Naruto used them to slice his entire front open. He then reached in his chest and ripped Kabuto's heart out. With Kabuto's still beating heart in his chest, Naruto watched as the white haired man fell to the floor lifeless and bloody. The hand that wasn't holding Kabuto's heart reached down and removed the sword stuck in his leg.

Not giving Naruto an opportunity to stand, Orochimaru coughed up another sword and stabbed into his back again. Orochimaru kept doing this, but Naruto tried to ignore it as best as he could. Orochimaru jumped back when Naruto started to stand up despite having five swords stuck in his back. Naruto wasn't feeling too good and he had lost a lot of blood, but he still wanted to fight on. He had to. If he didn't than he would never forgive himself for being killed by Orochimaru and not being able to save his family.

"_**Use me…"**_ Kyuubi's voice rang in his head.

"_No… I must defeat him myself. I want to show you that I can defeat my opponent without you…" _Naruto replied.

"_**If you do not use me, then we'll both die!"**_ Kyuubi hollered.

"_I will not lose! I must win! For Sasuke! For Nasuto! For Konoha! For our families!" _Naruto screamed in his head.

With all the strength he could muster from his arms, Naruto reached behind him and removed each sword before tossing them aside.

"_**You are every determined, I'll give you that much. But why are you fighting so hard when you're just going to die in the end?"**_ Orochimaru asked.

Naruto's breath was short and came out in pants, his body was injured, tired, and bloody, his blood was spilled all over the floor below him, his vision was fading, and he could barely stand, but he still kept a smirk on his face and hatred in his red eyes for the pale man before him.

"_**I don't fight for me. I'm fighting to win against you and for the safety of my family, friends, and village. Today… you will die by my hands OROCHIMARU!"**_ Naruto screamed.

All of the chakra in his body, spare for Kyuubi's, was poured into his fists and feet. When that was done, Naruto ran full force towards Orochimaru. His claws slashed and tore through his opponent's pale skin with no trouble. Every time Orochimaru would use something as a diversion, Naruto would slash right through it before using his chakra filled feet to run and blinding speed towards him. Naruto took all of his worry, anger, desperation, and pain out on this man. He could feel himself getting tired and he knew that he might not make it back to his family, but at least he knows that Orochimaru will be dead before he will.

When Naruto was done with his barrage of attacks, Naruto jumped back and readied his Rasengan in his hand. This was going to be his final move and he was going to make it count. When the swirling ball was ready in his hand, Naruto ran towards Orochimaru and made it connect. The ball, just like his claws, sliced through his skin and body like a thousand knives. And, because the explosion was so big, it blew up the ground above them, making them exposed to the sun light.

Naruto panted as he stood alone. Before him laid the deceased body of Orochimaru. He felt proud. He felt accomplished. Now… the only thing he had to do was make it back to his family… his last task before his dies.

With the rest of his strength, Naruto managed to climb out of the crater and start walking in the direction he came from. He made it a few hours before he finally fell to his knees. He couldn't go on and he was nowhere near Konoha. He was already on the brink of death. With dull eyes, Naruto started to close them as he felt his heart slow. The last image in his mind was Sasuke holding Nasuto, both wearing smiles on their faces.

With a weak smile on his face, Naruto whispered "Sorry.".

"_**Idiot."**_ Kyuubi said before his red chakra engulfed Naruto's body. Soon it seeped into his chest and kick started his heart. Naruto's eyes popped open before his body rose. His arms came to rest on his side injures as he started to walk in the same direction as before. _**"Hang on kit. I'll get you home."**_ Kyuubi said while walking back to Konoha.

…

…

…

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**Back in Konoha**

I don't know how long I or Nasuto cried since Naruto's departure, but it was at least several hours ago. I've tried everything to calm Nasuto down, but nothing worked. He refuses to stop, causing me to cry out in sadness and frustration. I'm now sitting on the windowsill by the front door and watching the rain pound against the window. Nasuto still in my arms and refusing to stop. I felt like I wanted to cry again. It's been three days since I last seen Naruto and am not starting to fear the worst.

That's when all of a sudden, Nasuto finally stopped crying and started reaching for the door. I don't know what that was about until I heard someone at the door. I carefully put Nasuto down and went to answer the door. To my shock and surprise, Naruto was standing at the door, bloody, scared, injured, trembling, and drenched from the rain. His eyes were red, but dull at the same time. I wanted to hug him, but I was afraid that he'd break.

"Naruto?" I whispered out of curiosity.

"_**You're welcome… Uchiha brat…"**_ Was all that was said before he fell into my arms.

I could tell that he wasn't dead. I wanted to cry out in happiness in knowing that he fulfilled his promise and returned to me and his son. I held his hand and kissed his forehead with a smile on my face, tears in my eyes, and rain pouring on my floor.

"Thank you for returning to us Naruto. And thank you for finishing everything."

…

…

…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Time on 'My Missing Love'**

**Epilogue!**


	13. Good Job Naruto

**Warnings for This Chapter: **Final Chapter!

**Chapter 14: Good Job Naruto**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

**GROAN**

I had to squint my eyes before slowly opening them. My body hurt like hell and I was too tired to stay up. I wanted to go to sleep, but I more curious as to how I was still alive. I remember falling on my knees in the forest, far away from Konoha.

"_Was I saved by someone? Where am I?"_

I opened my eyes and saw bright lights and a white ceiling. I guess I was in a hospital.

"Shhh. He's waking up." I heard someone say, but couldn't decipher the voice.

After my eyes started to focus, I turned to the side and saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Nasuto.

"Granny Tsunade? Pervy-Grandpa? Sasuke?" I heard a baby's squeal of joy. "Nasuto?"

"Hey sleepy head. How you feeling?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sore and dead." I answered.

"Then you're fine." Jiraiya laughed.

"Leave the poor kid alone. He looks like he's been through hell and back." Tsunade said after smacking him upside the head. "So, Naruto, is it true? Is Orochimaru dead?"

I looked around the room and saw the anticipation on their faces. They were waiting to hear my answer. The answer everyone hoped would put their fears to rest. "Yeah. He's dead. I killed him and Kabuto before I struggled to make my way back here. Wish reminds me… how did I get back here? I thought I died in the forest a few hours away from the battle site? Did some ANBU rescue me or something?" I asked.

"No. You made it back yourself. Well, actually it was Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Kyuubi?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Nasuto had just stopped crying and started reaching for the door. I didn't understand it until I opened the door. You were standing there looking like you just got back from your battle. I hadn't seen you for three days and started thinking the worse, but when you appeared I cried in joy. I didn't care that you were bloodied or scared or whatever. All I cared about was that you returned to me and our son. Although, I didn't appreciate your demon friend calling me a brat before he made you pass out in my arms." Sasuke smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed with Nasuto in his arms.

I nodded with a smile before closing my eyes. I thought about everything that happened and allowed the battle to replay in my head and smiled at my accomplishment. I then opened my eyes and smiled at my loving family.

"So what now?" I asked curiously.

"Well, not that we can depend of you two to repopulate the Uchiha-Uzumaki clan in peace, I think we can start your training on developing your skills, jutsus, and abilities. After you get out of here of course." Jiraiya smiled.

"Really? Alright~ ouch." I said when I tried to raise my arms in a failed attempt.

"Don't strain yourself, brat. Gotta have you in tiptop shape when I start training you to take your father's place." Tsunade smirked.

"Seriously?" I asked in excitement.

"Yeah. You can have this job. I don't want it. Too much stress and not enough sake time for me." She laughed. "Come on ya perv. Let's let the family have their alone time."

"Perv. I resent that. I'll have you know~" Jiraiya's voice faded in the background.

The only ones left is me, Nasuto, and Sasuke.

"Did you hear all of that, Sasuke? Jiraiya and Tsunade are both going to train me. Isn't that great?" I grinned.

"Yeah it is and I'm proud of you for it. I know you'll do well. Oh and btw… for leaving me for three days, you'll be on diaper duty for the next few days."

"That's not fair. I'm still in the hospital. I can't be on diaper duty!" I yelled.

"I'm talking about after you get out of here, dobe. So hurry up and get better so that you can do everything we have planned for you." He grinned.

"I _**will**_ get better! I _**will **_train hard! And I _**will **_become Hokage!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"That's great, but first you _**will**_ take a bath… You smell worse than Nasuto's diapers." I pouted at his statement. Sasuke was the one that came over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and enjoyed every minute of it. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke." I smiled at him before moving to kiss our son's head.

"I was serious about that bath though. You really do reek."

**The End!**

**Author's Note: **Be on the look out for my new story 'My Invader'. Go to my profile to see the preview.


	14. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
